


Псы Актеона

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Corpses, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Mutilation, Post-Hell, Racism, Season/Series 04, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Неведомое чудовище убивает жителей небольшого городка. Стая собак нападает на людей. А еще… это Луизиана: жара, дожди, туманы и болота. Южное гостеприимство, расизм и немного вуду.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Артер:** [LenaElansed](http://lenaelansed.diary.ru/)  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** собаки Актеона — в древнегреческой мифологии разорвали своего хозяина Актеона, превращенного в оленя; таймлайн фика — вторая половина 4 сезона; при написании автор вдохновлялся серией «Дом» (s04e02) «Секретных материалов» (и только прочитав историю создания эпизода, узнал, что его режиссером был Ким Мэннэрс) и фильмом «Урод в замке».
> 
> **Предупреждения:** неоднократно упоминаются инцест и физические уродства; немного ненормативной лексики и насилия.
> 
> **От артера:** Благодарю киноакадемию :) всех создателей сериала, его могучий фандом и мудрых оргов нашего Реверса за то, что все они есть.))) А также я очень рада вновь сотрудничать с таким позитивным человеком и чудесным автором и его терпеливой бетой над созданием истории об очередной охоте братьев Винчестеров, да убоится их нечисть и нежить.))) И спасибо всем читателям, зрителям и критикам, что найдут время и силы на наш совместный труд.
> 
> **От автора:** Огромное спасибо моему артеру LenaElansed за то, что своими прекрасными атмосферными артами вдохновила меня на этот текст. Арты реально классные, сами увидите.  
>  Низкий поклон моей бете Bianca Neve за мотивирующие пендели, за то, что тыкала меня в сомнительные абзацы, штампы и нестыковки, и, конечно, за отличный бетинг.  
> Спасибо организаторам Реверса за то, что собрали всех нас. Честное слово, без таких вот мероприятий я бы писала раз в год по драбблу.)))
> 
>  
> 
> **Перевод эпиграфов:**
> 
> All my friends are heathens, take it slow,  
>  Wait for them to ask you who you know.  
>  Please don't make any sudden moves,  
>  You don't know the half of the abuse.  
>    
>  Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed.  
>  I tried to warn you just to stay away  
>  And now they're outside ready to bust.  
>  It looks like you might be one of us.  
>    
>  Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll be alright  
>  Together, forever, now and through time.  
> 
> 
> | 
> 
> Все мои друзья – безбожники, будь осторожен,  
>  Подожди, пока они спросят, кого ты знаешь.  
>  Прошу, не делай резких движений —  
>  Ты не знаешь и половины всего насилия.  
>    
>  Зачем ты пришел, если знал, что должен остаться?  
>  Я пытался предупредить, чтобы ты держался подальше,  
>  А теперь они на свободе и готовы крушить.  
>  Кажется, ты можешь быть одним из нас.  
>    
>  Завтра, завтра у нас будет все хорошо:  
>  Мы будем вместе навсегда – сейчас и сквозь время.  
>   
>   
> ---|---  
  
_Какая у этой басни мораль?_  
_А морали нет никакой._  
_Наутилус Помпилиус «Негодяй и ангел»_  
  
_All my friends are heathens, take it slow,_  
_Wait for them to ask you who you know._  
_Please don't make any sudden moves,_  
_You don't know the half of the abuse._  
_Twenty One Pilots «Heathens»_

  
  
      Старый Гарри Беллс, покачиваясь, вышел из бара и привалился к столбу крыльца, мутно глядя в ночь. Фонари, как обычно, не горели, но полной луны хватало, чтобы осветить пустую дорогу и силуэты темных домов. Гарри чуть откинулся назад и запустил смачный плевок в торчащий возле бара чахлый куст. Эта сучка Мэг отказалась наливать в долг, сказала, что пока он не расплатится с долгами за прошлый месяц, о халяве может забыть. А пить хотелось просто дьявольски. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, и горько, как будто Гарри нажрался хины; язык казался тупым распухшим обрубком, который бессмысленно тыкался в дырки между редкими зубами, обдираясь об осколки. Глоток виски — пусть даже той разбавленной ослиной мочи, которой потчевала Мэг — избавил бы от этой напасти, но где его взять-то? Мэг, чертова кобыла, ни рожи ни кожи, но силищи как у мужика, и если уж она отказала, упрашивать — дохлый номер.  
      Гарри подумал, что, может, дома у него завалялось хоть что-то, хотя бы на донышке, кряхтя спустился с крыльца и побрел по улице.  
      Справа, на тротуаре перед домом, где стоял мусорный бак, кто-то копошился. Наверное, очередной бродяга. Полно их развелось в последнее время, дармоедов. Тут Гарри стукнуло в голову, что у такого бродяги должна быть выпивка. В крайнем случае, парочка баксов, на которые можно ее купить. У этих отбросов только и мыслей, что о спиртном. Гарри подошел поближе: точно, бродяга в каких-то грязных тряпках, и худющий, как глист. Отнять у такого бутылку легче легкого.  
      Решение еще не сформировалось, а ноги уже сами несли Гарри к баку, рука сама собой скользнула в карман, где прятался верный ножик.  
      — Эй, ублюдок, выворачивай карманы! — прохрипел Гарри, стараясь выглядеть угрожающе. Трусливое дерьмо что-то промычало и съежилось на асфальте возле корявой стенки бака. — Деньги давай, говорю! — рявкнул Гарри, выставляя вперед нож. — Или бухло! Живо!  
      Для подкрепления своих слов он пнул груду тряпья, надеясь попасть в живот. Или хотя бы по ребрам. Бродяга взвыл и отполз еще дальше, забравшись на газон — но ничего не дал.  
      — Ах ты… — Гарри потерял терпение и кинулся вперед, размахивая ножом.  
      В какой-то момент лезвие угодило в твердое, на тряпье проступило темное пятно, и Гарри от неожиданности замер. Он не собирался пускать кровь этому ничтожеству, просто хотел припугнуть.  
      — Эй, мужик, ты как там? — Гарри наклонился и потянул за край тряпки, что закрывала лицо бродяги.  
      Ничего страшнее он в жизни своей не видел.  
      — Дьявол! — завопил Гарри и вслепую ударил ножом. Жуткая тварь завизжала, но он бил и бил… пока запястье не сжали железной хваткой и нож не улетел куда-то во тьму. Гарри упал навзничь, приминая ровную траву газона и мгновенно трезвея. Над ним нависла жуткая рожа с оскаленной пастью и темными провалами вместо глаз.  
      И в этот миг, когда шею Гарри невыносимо сдавило, а луну заслонила тень, когда в ноздри забилась смесь болотного смрада и какой-то гнили, он вдруг с невероятной четкостью понял, что сегодня он умрет.


	2. Прибытие

      Впереди, в легкой туманной дымке, замаячило нечто, похожее на дорожный указатель. Дин сощурился и вгляделся попристальней. Он уже два часа как свернул с 90-го шоссе — и сразу словно попал в другую реальность: дорогу заволокло туманом, да так и не прояснилось. И «дворники» не помогали — тонкая водяная взвесь садилась на стекло мгновенно, резиновый скребок не успевал даже завершить полукруг. Указатель приблизился, и Дин сумел разобрать, что там написано. Поворот на Гринвуд — конечную цель их путешествия. Дин покосился на дремавшего Сэма и легонько толкнул его локтем.  
      — Приехали, Сэмми, — буднично сообщил он.  
      Сэм потянулся, насколько позволяла высота салона, покрутил шеей, пока не раздался жутковатый треск, одновременно потирая заспанные глаза.  
      — Где мы? — спросил он хрипло.  
      — В царстве болот и малярии, — хмыкнул Дин. Дорога, ведущая к Гринвуду, выглядела так, словно ее проложили еще во времена Гражданки и с тех пор ни разу не ремонтировали. С обеих сторон напирали увешанные мхом деревья, точно пытались преградить путь. Вдобавок ко всему пошел дождь, усиливающийся с каждой минутой. — Просто блеск, — прокомментировал Дин. — Сэм, ты уверен, что нам сюда надо?  
      Сэм пожал плечами:  
      — Ты сам видел газету.  
      Действительно, Дин ее видел. Обычная бульварная газетенка, где статьи вроде «Я родила тройню от пришельца с Венеры» появляются с такой регулярностью, что можно подумать, будто половина Штатов уже давно населена какими-нибудь инопланетянами-рептилоидами. А вот заголовки «Демон убил мирного жителя, возвращавшегося вечером домой» — это уже кое-что поинтересней. Дин понятия не имел, с чем придется столкнуться, но чутье било во все колокола.  
      Ливень припустил вовсю; тяжелые капли колотили по листьям, и казалось, что все кусты и деревья шевелятся. Дин невольно поежился, а по спине у него пробежал холодок, не имевший ничего общего с задувавшим в окно ветром.  
      — Смотри! — Сэм ткнул пальцем.  
      Справа на обочине красовался яркий плакат с радостным семейством на фоне аккуратного домика в окружении леса, по полукруглому верху бежала надпись «Добро пожаловать в Гринвуд», а внизу, помельче, было написано «население 1849 человек». Но главное было не это.  
      Под самым плакатом, возле железного столбика, стоял черный пес, и был он размером с теленка. Позади угадывались очертания других собак, но этот словно сошел с иллюстрации из какой-нибудь книги Бобби — копия гравюры «Адские гончие преследуют грешника».

 

  
      Дин сглотнул враз пересохшим горлом.  
      — Ты… ты их видишь?  
      — Вижу, — тихо отозвался Сэм, не сводя глаз с собак.  
      — Значит, это не они. Просто…  
      Дин не стал продолжать — и так было понятно, что он имел в виду.  
      — Просто стая дворняг, — с готовностью подхватил Сэм. — Хотя вожак здоровенный.  
      — Откормился на лягушках, — у Дина вырвался сдавленный смешок. Нет, ему точно надо выспаться, иначе все закончится тем, что он будет трясти причиндалами где-нибудь на детской площадке и орать чушь про чупакабру, пока его не спеленают уверенные руки санитаров.  
      — Я все же проверю, может, это черный пес или что-то в этом роде, — продолжил Сэм.  
      Его телефон звякнул, оповещая о смске, Сэм, нахмурившись, взглянул на экран и быстро удалил сообщение, будто боялся, что Дин его прочтет. Дину не нужно было читать, он и так догадывался, кто это может быть — черноглазая сучка, с которой Сэм пообещал больше не иметь дел. Которая использует его в своих мутных целях и заставляет обращаться к демоническим способностям. Которая превращает Сэма в какое-то чудовище. Если бы об этом узнал отец… В последнее время Дин иногда почти радовался, что тот умер.

      У самой границы города приткнулась заправка. Дин глянул на датчик и решил, что залить немного бензина лишним не будет. Пока он возился у насоса, Сэм успел скрыться в неказистой постройке, традиционно вмещавшей не только кассу, но и магазин со всякой мелочью и туалет. У соседнего насоса притормозил пикап, из которого выбрался бодрый дедок в ковбойке и джинсовом комбинезоне — Дин таких на дороге перевидал тысячи, при некоторой доле воображения можно было представить, что это один и тот же человек, а то и дух-хранитель — не то водителей, не то, собственно, дороги. Единственное, что отличало этого, — странного вида кулон, свесившийся из расстегнутой наверху рубашки, когда дедок наклонился над клапаном своего бака: какая-то страшная рожа и вокруг перья и бусины. Ничего похожего Дин прежде не видел. Может, что-то, связанное с вуду? Дин тряхнул головой, напоминая себе, что не всякий странный амулет обязательно должен быть чем-то магическим. Наверняка очередная сувенирная хрень. Впрочем, дедок мог быть местным, а значит, мог и рассказать немало полезного.  
      Слово за слово, и к тому моменту, как вернулся Сэм, Дин уже был в курсе, где лучше всего остановиться и в какой забегаловке вкуснее всего кормят.  
      — Сэм, ты чего так долго? — поинтересовался Дин, когда они выехали с заправки. — Я думал, ты там полмагазина скупил.  
      — Они не принимают карты, пришлось выгрести всю мелочь из карманов. Куда едем?  
      — В место с романтическим названием «Плакучая ива». Ну что, Саманта, готова заказать номер для новобрачных и ведерко с шампанским?  
      Сэм только фыркнул:  
      — Иди ты…

      «Плакучая ива» обернулась вполне аккуратным беленьким домиком вроде того, что был нарисован на плакате. И понятно, откуда взялось название: сбоку от домика, нависая над ним и чуть ли не наваливаясь, шелестела узкими листьями огромная старая ива. Сэм мимоходом удивился, что со всеми этими ураганами она до сих пор не рухнула, погребя под собой отель и всех постояльцев, и что владелец сам ее не спилил на всякий случай. Видимо, жадность (ива явно была местной достопримечательностью, на ней даже какая-то табличка виднелась) победила осторожность.  
      Пока Дин заказывал номер, Сэм решил размять ноги и заодно узнать, что же написано на табличке. Табличка оповещала всех желающих, что ива была посажена неким Арманом де Гийолем, основателем города Гринвуд.  
      Воздух был влажен и душен, дымка никуда не делась, наоборот, после дождя она лишь больше сгустилась, и даже по-южному быстро наступившие сумерки не принесли желанную прохладу. Улица, на которой находился отель, была застроена белыми домами с длинными террасами и множеством колонн, темными ставнями и высокими английскими окнами; изредка попадались голубые и бежевые дома. И всюду царил дух запустения: заросшие сорняками газоны, облупившаяся краска, грязные стекла — отель на фоне окружения сиял, как глянцевая открытка. Гринвуд явно знавал лучшие времена, причем времена эти кончились годах этак в семидесятых. Сэм прикрыл глаза: если напрячься, можно представить, как по этой улице прохаживаются дамы в ярких муслиновых платьях с кринолинами, прячась от жгучего южного солнца под кружевными зонтиками.  
      — Эй, ты там заснул, Сэмми?  
      Сэм распахнул глаза. На той стороне улицы тощий кот целеустремленно крался по мокрому газону к покосившемуся крыльцу; по тротуару, треща звонком, промчался мальчишка на велосипеде; из-за занавески ближайшего дома на Сэма неодобрительно таращилась какая-то старуха.  
      — Иду. — Сэм подхватил из багажника их сумки и пошел за братом.  
      Внутри отель был таким же беленьким и чистеньким, как снаружи. За стойкой маячила старушка-божий одуванчик, на вид еще более открыточная: румяное и морщинистое, словно печеное яблоко, лицо в ореоле седых волос, собранных в аккуратный пучок, блекло-голубые приветливые глаза, персиковая блузка с накрахмаленным воротничком. Если бы это был какой-нибудь триллер, она как пить дать оказалась бы в конце маньячкой или ведьмой. Правда, общую карамельность ее образа несколько портила брошь на воротнике — вместо традиционной камеи там красовалась невообразимая хрень с оскаленной рожей и перьями.  
      — Добро пожаловать в «Плакучую иву», — ласково сказала старушка — миссис Кармод, как гласила табличка на стойке, — Сэму. — Сейчас мой сынок проводит вас в номер. — Она цапнула сухой лапкой бронзовый колокольчик со стойки и затрезвонила, как на пожар, с неожиданной для столь хрупкого тела силой рявкнув: — Густав, мальчик мой, у нас гости!  
      Появившемуся из-за боковой двери «мальчику» было лет пятьдесят, а грузное тело и красное обрюзгшее лицо наводили на мысль о злоупотреблении холестерином и нешуточной угрозе инфаркта. Густав расплылся в фальшивой улыбке и попытался отнять у Сэма багаж.  
      — Спасибо, я сам донесу, — Сэм аккуратно отцепил пухлые пальцы от ручки своей сумки. Густав с готовностью уступил и вытер потную шею огромным клетчатым платком.  
      — Прошу вас, следуйте за мной, — растягивая гласные, сказал он, церемонно повернулся на каблуках и, демонстрируя королевскую осанку, стал подниматься по лестнице, указывая дорогу.  
      Однако стоило им очутиться на втором этаже, как Густав ссутулился и поник, словно сдувшийся шарик, и расстегнул врезавшийся в шею воротник белоснежной, явно надетой совсем недавно рубашки, на которой уже проступили темные пятна пота.  
      — Ну вот. Вы ведь сами разберетесь? — как-то жалобно промямлил Густав, останавливаясь у темной деревянной двери и протягивая им ключи. — А я на кухню, пить хочется ужасно. Только маме не говорите, ладно? — Он заискивающе улыбнулся.  
      — Разберемся, — ответил Дин и почему-то прищурился. Сэм проследил за его взглядом и заметил на шее Густава нечто, весьма напоминающее жутенькую брошку его матери. Сэм снова посмотрел на брата: у того затрепетали ноздри и, кажется, даже уши встали торчком, как у охотничьей собаки. Дин явно почуял след.  
      — Что скажешь? — спросил Сэм, когда они вошли в номер (светлые обои, кружевные подушки на кроватях и ветка магнолии в вазе на столе).  
      — Скажу, что точно такую же побрякушку, как у этих двоих, я видел у старикана на заправке, — отозвался Дин, роясь в сумке. — Готов поспорить, что мы имеем дело с сектой. Ну, знаешь, все это вуду-шмуду…  
      — Думаешь, наш монстр как-то с ними связан? — Сэм выудил из своей сумки стопку чистой одежды.  
      — На голодный желудок я вообще не думаю. Давай-ка сначала пообедаем, потом съездим в участок, а потом уже начнем выдвигать теории, — заявил Дин. — Пошевеливайся, Сэмми, и воды мне оставь.  
      В этом отеле (или, скорее, пансионе) ванная была одна на этаж — не слишком удобно, особенно если ты охотник и зачастую используешь ее вместо операционной. К счастью, остальные четыре номера пустовали. Сэм закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к стене. Он пил кровь перед самым отъездом, этого должно хватить недели на две. А Руби уже беспокоится, даже предложила явиться в Гринвуд — как мило с ее стороны. Сэм скривился: хорошо, что Дин ничего не знает, иначе… Что иначе, Сэм боялся представить. Может, действительно стоит завязывать с этой местью, и так проблем выше крыши? Все эти ангелы, демоны, печати… Он зажмурился и надавил большими пальцами на веки, заставляя себя не думать об этом. У них есть дело, о нем и следует сейчас беспокоиться.

      Когда они спустились вниз, Густава снова нигде не было видно, а старушка-управляющая сидела у окна и что-то вязала. К удивлению Дина Сэм направился прямиком к ней.  
      — Миссис Кармод, я хотел спросить у вас насчет ивы.  
      — Да, мальчик мой, что не так? — старушка вскинула белые брови.  
      — Ну, ветки упираются прямо в окно, стучат при ветре… Стекла не выбьет?  
      Миссис Кармод рассмеялась.  
      — Ну что вы, конечно, нет. Я живу тут уже восемьдесят лет, и отец мой тут жил, и дед… Ни разу даже трещинки не было. Но, если хотите, могу предложить вам другой номер, правда, этот у нас самый лучший.  
      — Нет-нет, — быстро помотал головой Сэм и замялся. Дин по-прежнему недоумевал. Наконец Сэм будто решился и выпалил: — А вы не боитесь со всеми этими ураганами, что ива упадет на дом? Может, лучше ее спилить?  
      — Как можно! — возмущенно воскликнула Кармод — Дину показалось, что она распушилась, как рассерженная кошка. — Это семейное наследие! И я верю, что бог не допустит, чтобы с такими достойными людьми, как мы, случилось что-то плохое.  
      Ее сухонькая ручка метнулась вверх, и от Дина не укрылось, как она погладила брошку. Он был уверен, что и Сэм это заметил. Тут явно что-то было не так.  
      — Извините, — пробормотал Сэм и скоренько ретировался.  
      — Спорю, в лесу сдохла парочка вендиго, — сказал Дин, когда они вышли на улицу. Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Ну, обычно ты у нас главный любимчик всех старух, а эту ты так разозлил, что как бы она не подсыпала тебе крысиного яду в утренний кофе.  
      Сэм только плечами пожал.

      Если верить словам старика с заправки, приличное кафе находилось неподалеку от отеля, и братья решили немного прогуляться, а заодно и осмотреться. Скверная идея, как оказалось.  
      — Черт, я как в аквариуме, — пожаловался Дин, отдирая от груди прилипшую футболку и дуя в вырез.  
      — Скорее как в турецкой бане, — отозвался Сэм, с которого тоже в три ручья тек пот. — Ну нахрен. — Он выпутался из рубашки и повязал ее на талию. — Будем надеяться, что в кафе есть кондиционер.  
      Увы, в кафе обнаружился лишь древний вентилятор на потолке, который без толку гонял душный, влажный воздух. Они сели в самом дальнем от кухни углу: здесь было чуть попрохладнее, и из приоткрытой двери туалета тянуло сквозняком.  
      Сделав заказ, Дин выудил из кармана фляжку с виски, задумчиво на нее посмотрел и сунул обратно. Пить в такую жару было не самой лучшей идеей, тем более им еще в участок идти. Кстати, об участке.  
      — Как представлю себе, что придется влезать в костюм, так заранее начинаю чесаться, — начал он. — Сэмми, как думаешь, агенты ФБР могут себе позволить шорты? Ну там… если в Африку пошлют. Или их не шлют? Сэмми?  
      Но Сэм его не слушал. Развернувшись всем корпусом, он пристально следил за снующей по залу официанткой, горячей штучкой в мини и с как минимум четвертым номером.  
      — Дин, посмотри на ее грудь, — вдруг прошипел Сэм.  
      Дин вскинул брови:  
      — Сэм, если что, я готов устроить тебе свидание…  
      — Дин, посмотри!  
      — Твою мать… — беззвучно выругался Дин.  
      Потому что прямо над соблазнительным декольте торчала знакомая уже рожа. Если это секта, то она явно популярна среди всех слоев населения. Любопытно, а детишки с такими значками тут шастают?  
      — Странно все это… — Сэм задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
      — Что странно? — не понял Дин.  
      — Что они носят эту штуку так напоказ.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — У нас свободная страна. Но в одном ты прав — они носят это хреновину в открытую, значит, секта — или что оно там — известна в городе. И можно спросить о ней в участке.  
      — Или прямо у нее, — Сэм выразительно кивнул на официантку, как раз направляющуюся к ним с подносом.  
      Дин на миг впал в ступор. Да, он знал, что Сэм имеет в виду, и прежде сам бы взял девицу в оборот, разузнав все, что нужно и не нужно, безо всяких напоминаний. Но сейчас…  
      Сейчас все это казалось таким далеким: щедро рассыпаемые улыбки, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, с готовностью падающие в объятия девушки. В какой-то момент — видимо тогда, когда оказалось, что перед дыбой он провел больше времени, чем живет на свете, — радости жизни померкли и растворились, превратившись в плоские картинки, которые не вызывали никакого интереса. И все же…  
      Дин внутренне подобрался, пошарил по закоулкам памяти и выкинул подальше все лишнее.  
      — Спасибо, Мэллори, — он придвинул к себе тарелку и сверкнул улыбкой, которую давным-давно, еще в прошлой жизни, одна знакомая называла стоваттной. Лишь бы эта официантка не смотрела в глаза. — У тебя очень красивая брошь. Где можно такую купить?  
      Девушка внезапно зарделась и потупилась, точно школьница на первом свидании. Хм, может, в южных штатах длина юбки не влияет на скромность владелицы?  
      — Это не брошь, а амулет, — пояснила она. — Вы ведь новенькие, да? У нас тут бродит жуткий монстр, порождение дьявола, и мадам Руфь помогает нам, честным христианам, от него защититься.  
      — И где нам найти мадам Руфь? — влез Сэм. — На всякий случай. Мы ведь тоже… честные христиане.  
      — О, на улице де Гийоля, это недалеко, в центре, рядом с церковью, — с готовностью прощебетала официантка. — Да вы кушайте, а то остынет. — И, качнув бедрами, удалилась к стойке.  
      — Честные христиане, да? — ухмыльнулся Дин и закинул в рот палочку картошки.  
      — Ну не буддисты же, — рассудительно ответил Сэм и принялся за свою куриную грудку.


	3. Первое приближение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из романа М. Крайтона «Парк Юрского периода».

      Импала с визгом затормозила перед полицейским участком. Сэм, едва не вписавшийся лбом в переднюю панель, укоризненно посмотрел на Дина. Тот сделал вид, что не заметил, и распахнул дверцу. Снаружи было все так же жарко; Сэм украдкой отер скопившийся над левой бровью пот — хоть они после обеда и забежали еще разок в душ, особо это не помогло. По мнению Сэма, помочь тут мог разве что передвижной бассейн. Или холодильник.  
      Внутри участка, что отрадно, было довольно прохладно — видимо, местные власти на комфорте служащих не экономили. Шериф, Эдвард Волленски, грузный мужчина с тремя подбородками и животом, явно входившим в дверь секунд на десять раньше его самого, встретил их без особого энтузиазма.  
      — Людей не хватает, — сходу пророкотал он, стоя прямо под кондиционером и неучтиво светя перед «агентами» внушительным «тылом». — Иначе мы бы это дельце в два счета раскрыли, и безо всякой шумихи.  
      — Вы так думаете? — вежливо осведомился Сэм, пока Дин листал принесенное секретарем дело.  
      — Ну так а чего там раскрывать? Ясно как день, что это была стая Гейлов, больше некому. — Шериф почувствовал их недоумение и повернулся. — Местная аристократия, Гейлы, держали стаю собак, здоровенных черных тварей, ротвейлеров или вроде того. Джилл, последняя из владельцев поместья Гейлов, недавно отписала все племяннику и подалась в монастырь, но, как видно, перед этим выпустила своих питомцев на волю — в поместье их нет.  
      — Любопытно, — негромко проговорил Дин, и Сэм заметил, как он прищурился. — Мы с коллегой как раз видели стаю собак на въезде в город. Голов пять-шесть, все черные, вожак размером с теленка. Это они?  
      Шериф с готовностью кивнул:  
      — Точно они. Мы бы их поймали, если бы не болота… Чертовски хитрые твари, днем их и не встретишь. И ночью тоже прячутся. Иногда нападают на бродяг и местных алкашей. А что мы можем, если вся служба отлова — два мужика с петлями да старенький фургон?  
      Сэм с сочувственным видом покачал головой.  
      — И все-таки, шериф Волленски, мы бы хотели осмотреть тело и место преступления.  
      — Судя по описанию свидетеля, нападавший имел мало общего с собакой, — подхватил Дин, захлопывая папку с делом.  
      Шериф пожал плечами.  
      — Не знаю, что вы надеетесь найти на месте преступления — мои парни его прочесали, все, что нашли, указано в отчете. А по нашей погоде там наверняка уже ничего не осталось. — Он тяжело рухнул в кресло, развалив живот по столу, точно куль с мукой, и хлопнул по кнопке интеркома: — Офицера Гейл ко мне.  
      — Гейл? — Сэм переглянулся с Дином.  
      — Жена нынешнего владельца поместья, — пояснил шериф. — Можете расспросить ее, если хотите, но вряд ли она знает о собаках.  
      Гейл оказалась миниатюрной привлекательной мулаткой лет двадцати пяти-тридцати с подвижным лицом, яркими живыми глазами и крепким рукопожатием. Она представилась как Келли и сдержанно улыбнулась, услышав их псевдонимы:  
      — Агенты Джекс и Песклевиц? Что ж, надеюсь, у нас вам покажется достаточно солнечно.1  
      По пути в морг Сэм не преминул пустить в Дина, который и клепал им удостоверения, убийственный взгляд, который тот, впрочем, успешно проигнорировал. Снова.  
      — Я смотрю, полицейский департамент у вас финансируют куда лучше, чем службу контроля за животными, — заметил Дин, когда они вошли в сверкающее чистотой здание морга.  
      И действительно: для столь маленького городка, как Гринвуд, полицейский морг был большой редкостью — а этот еще и оснащен был выше всяких похвал. И низкорослый пузатенький патологоанатом смотрелся в нем естественно, точно актер в декорациях очередного полицейского сериала.  
      — Прошу, — он жестом распорядителя аукциона, предлагающего особо редкую диковину, выдвинул полку холодильника.  
      Воодушевленные таким приемом, братья склонились над трупом.  
      Тело выглядело… обыденно — если подобное слово вообще применимо к жертвам убийства. Но Сэм знал, что может скрываться за таким вот непримечательным фасадом. Впрочем, синюшная шея и черно-багровое лицо с выпученными глазами не давали простора воображению.  
      — Что с ним случилось?  
      — Причина смерти — асфиксия вследствие удушения и сопутствующих травм, — с готовностью ответил патологоанатом.  
      — Сопутствующих травм? — заинтересовался Дин.  
      — Характер повреждений указывает на огромную физическую силу нападавшего: множественные переломы трахеи, перелом шейного отдела позвоночника, разрыв пищевода…  
      — То есть на нападение животных непохоже?  
      — Следов укусов и характерных царапин нет, — отрапортовал патологоанатом. — Все отражено в заключении, можете ознакомиться.  
      Вывалившись в обнимку с заключением в жаркий фиолетовый вечер, незаметно спустившийся на город, пока они прохлаждались в морге, Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Дина: может, ну его, скатаемся до места происшествия завтра с утреца? Но Дин был непреклонен.  
      — Не сориентируете нас на местности? — он с обаятельной улыбкой взглянул на Келли. — Мы в Гринвуде первый раз…  
      Та фыркнула:  
      — Я тут уже около месяца, но до сих пор разве что дорогу до дома освоила. Еще и болота эти…

      Место преступления скрывалось на каких-то сомнительных задворках: не то традиционный район с чистенькими белыми домиками, не то маргинальные трущобы с баром «Соленый пес» и заброшенными складами. Сэм только хмыкнул на претенциозное название и выбрался из Импалы, плюнув на формальности и оставив пиджак в салоне. А Дин может париться, сколько влезет.  
      Небольшой участок газона, обнесенный желтой лентой, выглядел еще более обыденно, чем труп: подросшая трава, несколько пустых бутылок, очевидно, вывалившихся из стоявших здесь же мусорных бачков — вот и все. Сэм включил фонарик, хотя сомневался, что они тут что-то найдут, да еще и по темноте. Но раз уж они приехали, надо попытаться.  
      — ЭМП молчит, — бросил Дин, обследующий противоположный конец участка.  
      — А сера если и была, ее всю смыло.  
      Луч фонарика высветил несколько темных пятен, как раз возле бачков. Сэм наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. Кровь — уже почти размытая дождем и впитавшаяся в землю. Сэм невольно провел рукой по губам, но вовремя вспомнил о свидетелях и притворился, что чешет затылок.  
      — Блох подцепил? — прошептал Дин практически у него над ухом. — Кстати, собачьих следов нигде нет.  
      Сэм чуть подпрыгнул.  
      — Твою ж… Обязательно было подкрадываться? Тут следы крови.  
      — Да, в отчете про них упоминалось.  
      — А еще упоминалось, что это не кровь жертвы и что совпадений по базе данных нет. Но это не значит, что мы не можем ее проверить своими средствами. — Сэм вытащил из кармана брюк резиновые перчатки и аккуратно собрал в пакет испачканную траву.  
      — Отличная идея, — похвалил Дин и повернулся к Келли, со скучающим видом стоящей возле Импалы. — Думаю, мы закончили, офицер. Вас подбросить до участка или куда-то еще?  
      — Да, до участка, мне нужно забрать машину. И можно просто Келли.  
      Когда они сели, Дин со значением глянул на Сэма и едва заметно повел бровью в сторону Гейл. Намек был ясен, и Сэм, мысленно вздохнув, развернулся.  
      — Скажите, Келли, а почему шериф Волленски настаивает, что это было нападение собак, если на это ничего не указывает?  
      Келли прикусила губу: было заметно, что тема ей не очень-то нравится.  
      — Не поймите меня неправильно, меньше всего я хочу жаловаться на начальство… но ему так проще. В смысле спихнуть убийство на службу по отлову животных, и пусть у них голова болит. К тому же, все жертвы… ну вот Гарри Беллс, например, был старым пьяницей.  
      — То есть не самым уважаемым членом общества. — Сэм понимающе кивнул.  
      — Да. А до этого было двое чернокожих. — Келли посмотрела Сэму в глаза. — Знаете, тут до сих пор судят о людях по цвету кожи, и если цвет… не тот, относятся предвзято. Думаю, для шерифа Волленски это было все равно как если бы стая задрала пару бродячих котов.  
      — Ясно, — ответил Сэм после паузы. — Но теперь-то ему придется попотеть.  
      Дин фыркнул:  
      — Он и так… — Дин замолчал, и Сэм мысленно закончил за него: «потеет как свинья». — А что скажете про мадам Руфь? Мы слышали, она продает какие-то амулеты.  
      Келли закатила глаза.  
      — О да, «достойную защиту для достойных». Она толкает свои побрякушки, так называемые «обереги от дьяволова отродья», направо и налево, причем, заметьте, только белым. Старая шарлатанка. Да вы и сами убедитесь, если зайдете в ее магазин. Но какое отношение это имеет к убийству?  
      — А мы спросим у нее, почему ее амулеты дали маху, — Дин, не отрываясь от дороги, вынул из папки с делом фотографию и повернул ее сперва к заднему сидению, а потом к Сэму.  
      Это было фото с крупным планом головы и груди Гарри Беллса. И из-под распахнутого ворота его рубашки выглядывала уже набившая оскомину зверская рожа.

      Вокруг было темно.  
      Темнота дышала и шипела на разные голоса, втыкая багровые сполохи в непроглядный мрак. «Ты наш, наш, нашшш…» пела тьма, и в руку ложилась острая сталь, — не прекращая муку, нет, но переиначивая ее, превращая в изощренную радость от мастерски сделанного, от песней вливающихся в уши криков и от почти оргазменного осознания: это не ты.  
      Не ты корчишься на дыбе.  
      — Дин, Дин, проснись!  
      Дин вскинулся, одновременно распахивая глаза и рывком выхватывая из-под подушки нож.  
      Никого и ничего.  
      Обычный номер с натужно гудящим кондиционером и Сэм, повернувшийся к нему, едва не сваливающийся со своей кровати. Во взгляде — тревога, руки комкают простыню.  
      — Я нормально… — прохрипел Дин, откидываясь на спину. Ну, сегодня хотя бы удалось немного поспать. Обычно тьма прокрадывалась в сновидения, едва он успевал закрыть глаза.  
      Вообще, Дин ждал, что после всей этой «собачьей» темы его всю ночь буду терзать фантомные когти. Но нет: ни встретившая их на въезде стая, ни рассказы шерифа ничего такого не всколыхнули. Что лишний раз доказывало: зря они парятся. Это точно не Адские Гончие. Скорее всего, как и предполагает Волленски, одичавшие псины, которым поможет только заряд дроби. Впрочем, упомянуть про них Бобби будет не лишним. Пусть проверит, мало ли, может, тут какая-нибудь аномальная зона с повышенной плотностью выходцев из Ада.  
      Осознав, что ход мыслей он как будто спер у Сэмми и что по крайней мере один выходец из Ада в Гринвуде точно обнаружится, хоть обпроверяйся, Дин откинул собственную пропитавшуюся потом простыню и прошлепал к мини-холодильнику, куда они с Сэмом предусмотрительно затолкали бутыль с минералкой.  
      Напившись и окончательно проснувшись, Дин прихватил сигареты и спустился на заранее разведанную террасу в задней части отеля. Жизнь в разъездах приучила, что отношение к курящим может разниться буквально в соседних зданиях, так что он предпочитал не рисковать. Кроме того, Сэм не любил табачный дым, пускай никогда этого и не показывал.  
      На террасе горел одинокий фонарь, свет которого едва пробивался сквозь тела и крылья облепивших его ночных мотыльков — огромных, размером чуть не с воробья, и вроде бы даже мохнатых. Дин закурил, облокотился на перила и уставился в смутно угадывавшийся куст жимолости. Сейчас было посвежее, чем вечером, но воздух все равно остался густым и застоявшимся, и казалось, будто им невозможно как следует надышаться.  
      Позади скрипнула дверь.  
      — Вам тоже не спится? — На террасу вышел Густав; в семейных трусах и растянутой майке он больше напоминал какого-нибудь рэднека, а вовсе не респектабельного дворецкого, которым его, очевидно, хотела видеть мать. — Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?  
      Дин повел рукой, словно показывая, что терраса большая и всем места хватит. Густав подошел к опорному столбику и жестом фокусника извлек из-за него жестяной портсигар и консервную банку, до половины наполненную бычками.  
      — Иногда мама проявляет поразительную избирательную слепоту, — с улыбкой пояснил он Дину, с интересом следившему за его манипуляциями.  
      — И суеверие, — Дин кивнул на болтающийся на волосатой груди Густава амулет.  
      Тот опустил взгляд и тихонько хмыкнул:  
      — Наслышаны уже? «Достойная защита для достойных», прям как будто в старые времена вернулись. Мне-то что, с меня не убудет, если я ради маминого спокойствия нацеплю эту побрякушку, а многие всерьез верят.  
      — Старые времена? — зацепился Дин за странную фразу.  
      Густав кивнул.  
      — Местный, скажем так, колорит. Когда тут всем заправляли Гейлы, это было чуть ли не девизом города. Достойная жизнь для достойных, вроде того. Понятно, что под достойными подразумевались белые, в пятидесятые это было сплошь и рядом, но у нас тут даже был филиал ку-клукс-клана, причем не из последних. Никто про это не говорил, но все знали — чуть ли не перемигивались на улицах, как школьники какие-нибудь. Встречались на болотах: колпаки, факелы, ритуалы всякие — не хуже масонской ложи. Быть принятым считалось почетным. Потом политика сменила курс, и все угасло, но, знаете, как это бывает: когда половина города разделяет определенные убеждения, дети впитывают их с молоком матери. На словах все толерантные до тошноты, а ковырни поглубже… Да и поговаривают, что верхушка как обделывала свои делишки, так и продолжает, просто прикрытие сменила.  
      — А вы это все откуда знаете? — Дин не скрывал любопытства. Да и полезно было узнать о местных побольше — часто бывало, что именно такая вот небрежная, ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня в итоге помогала раскрыть дело и поймать чудовище.  
      Густав пожал плечами и стряхнул пепел за перила.  
      — В молодости интересовался историей города. Из публичной библиотеки, понятно, все изъяли, чтобы не бросало пятно на репутацию, но если покопаться в архивах, можно узнать много разного. И… — Густав затушил окурок в банке и достал новую сигарету, — у мамы на чердаке стоит сундук, набитый листовками, а сверху — белый балахон. Так-то она тоже «сменила курс», потому что это выгодно для бизнеса, но, кажется, до сих пор надеется, что все опять вернется.  
      — Вы не боитесь мне все это рассказывать? Про свою мать. — Дин прищурился.  
      — Боюсь? — Густав цинично хохотнул. — Я бы сказал, что надеюсь, но оснований для обвинения не наберется. И потом, готов поспорить, тут у всех такие сундуки по чердакам стоят. Весь город в суд не потащишь.  
      Дин как-то вдруг осознал, что этот тучный и податливый с виду человек, скорее всего, действительно собирал компромат на собственную мать, пусть та хоть сто раз была расисткой и почти наверняка — домашним тираном, и ему стало неуютно.  
      — Спасибо за компанию, — сухо поблагодарил он, бросил бычок в заботливо подставленную банку и вернулся в номер.  
      Разумеется, в оставшиеся часы снова заснуть так и не удалось, но Дин все равно упрямо лежал в ожидании рассвета, который можно будет официально посчитать началом нового дня и с чистой совестью заняться делом. Он и сам не знал, почему так поступает, почему продолжает делать вид, что все в порядке, хотя Сэм уже все знает. Или это не ради Сэма, а ради себя?

      Утро успехов не принесло. Ни ритуалы, найденные Сэмом, ни те, что подсказал Бобби, ничего не показали. Кровь с места преступления была самой обычной, человеческой. Амулет тоже не был похож ни на один из символов и оберегов, которые они успели просмотреть в книгах, — вернее, напоминал сразу несколько широко известных, слепленных безо всякой системы.  
      Единственным светлым моментом стало появление Густава с подносом, на котором красовался завтрак: омлет с беконом, свежие булочки с джемом и кофе. Дин несказанно удивился, поскольку точно помнил, что заказывал номер без завтрака, не говоря уже о доставке, но Густав заверил, что это за счет отеля, подарок от мамы бравым блюстителям порядка (а на самом деле, как шепотом признался он, потому что они первые постояльцы за месяц). От халявы отказываться было глупо.  
      — Похоже, вендигоцид отменяется, — усмехнулся Дин, покончив с едой и откинувшись на спинку стула. Он отхлебнул кофе, с каждой секундой ощущая, как по телу разливается пресловутый «заряд бодрости». — Ну что, скатаемся до свидетельницы и в тот магазин?  
      Сэм, у которого под глазами залегли тени, как будто это он полночи не спал, молча кивнул.  
      По дороге Дин пересказал ему то, что узнал от Густава ночью, и Сэм не выказал ни малейшего удивления.  
      — Таких случаев сколько угодно. Взять хотя бы то дело с твоей бывшей… Ну…  
      — Я помню, — отозвался Дин, сворачивая на тихую улочку, где жила свидетельница.  
      — Зато понятно, почему у них за месяц погибло двое жителей, а никто даже не шелохнулся.  
      Свидетельница — миссис Везенерс, «можно просто Аманда» — встретила «агентов» приветливо и с готовностью согласилась ответить на все вопросы. Кроме самой свидетельницы в доме был ее муж, щеголявший загипсованной рукой, и дочь — из тех, за которых могут посадить, потому что на лице и сиськах у них написаны все двадцать лет, а в метрике — максимум пятнашка. Муж сразу же услал дочку на кухню за ледяным чаем, а сам остался греть уши. Видимо, чтобы потом за пивом хвастать приятелям, как общался с агентами «аж из самого Бюро».  
      — Мы бы хотели задать… — привычно начал Сэм, но Аманда его перебила:  
      — Это был такой ужас, такой ужас… — Она поднесла к глазам бумажный платочек. — Я возвращалась домой после заседания книжного клуба — мы всегда заседаем по четвергам, а в этот раз задержались, потому что обсуждали «Степфордских жен», затронули тему маленьких городков, даже почти решили организовать Женскую Ассо… — Дин выразительно кашлянул, Аманда запнулась, покраснела… и продолжила так же бойко: — В общем, я возвращалась поздно и увидела борющихся людей. Там неподалеку бар, поэтому я не удивилась. К тому же у меня есть шокер — Джеймс подарил. — Муж свидетельницы довольно крякнул и надулся от гордости, точно речь шла, по меньшей мере, о кольце с увесистым бриллиантом.  
      В этот момент из кухни показалась дочка с уставленным стаканами подносом.  
      — Агнесс, тебя только за смертью посылать! — возмутилась Аманда.  
      — Резаный лимон закончился, — огрызнулась девушка.  
      — Ну-ну, не бузи, детка, — Джеймс усмехнулся и здоровой рукой шлепнул дочь по заднице. Та подпрыгнула чуть ли не на метр и отошла от отца подальше, где и застыла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
      — Агнесс, иди к себе и делай уроки! — велела Аманда. — С подростками всегда столько хлопот, — сказала она, обращаясь к братьям, и улыбнулась, не разжимая губ.  
      Джеймс медленно проводил дочь взглядом, отвернувшись, лишь когда по лестнице загрохотал частый топот.  
      Дин никогда не был ханжой, да и традиции в семьях могут быть самыми разными, но тут его едва не передернуло. Тем временем Сэм попытался вновь вернуть разговор в нужное русло.  
      — Итак, вы увидели дерущихся, а потом?  
      — Потом один из них поднялся, а второй остался лежать. И этот поднявшийся был закутан в какие-то тряпки, словно изображал привидение на Хэллоуин. Но голова у него была открыта. И он побежал ко мне. — Свидетельница снова всхлипнула, на этот раз куда натуральнее — было заметно, что пережитое действительно ее потрясло и напугало. — Я так растерялась… забыла про шокер… а он просто пробежал мимо. И у него было такое лицо… — Внезапно свидетельница выпрямила спину и в упор уставилась на братьев. — Такого не должно существовать. Это был сам Сатана, клянусь вам! Не знаю, что случилось бы со мной, если бы не защита. — Она нервно царапнула грудь, где на одной цепочке с крестиком болтался дурацкий амулет.  
      — То есть на первый взгляд убийца был похож на человека? — уточнил Дин.  
      Свидетельница кивнула.  
      — Со спины — вылитый. Но лицо…  
      — Спасибо за информацию, вы нам очень помогли, — выпалил Дин, предвидя очередной виток причитаний про дьявольское отродье.  
      Уже на крыльце, таком же облупившимся, как и все в этом городе, невзирая на мазки свежей краски, Дин обернулся и, сам не зная почему, мстительно брякнул:  
      — Кстати, у убитого тоже был амулет. Так что на вашем месте я бы ему не особенно доверял.  
      Позже, в машине, до него дошло, отчего он так среагировал на Джеймса, его шлепок и его взгляд. Потому что точно такой же взгляд был у Аластора — взгляд хищника, наметившего жертву и точно знающего, что ей не скрыться.  
      — Негусто, — прокомментировал Сэм, когда они выбрались в центр Гринвуда. — Но хотя бы ясно, что этот случай и те два нападения не имеют ничего общего. Дин, может, это вообще не по нашей части?  
      — Проверим магазин, потом будем решать, что делать дальше, — ответил тот, паркуясь перед магазинчиком, чью витрину украшал хрустальный шар. Дин был готов заложить свой пистолет, что это и есть заведение мадам Руфь. Ну или тут принято украшать хрустальными шарами булочные.  
      Над дверью звякнул колокольчик, и они вступили в царство палочек-вонючек, деревянных идолов, ловцов снов и всяких побрякушек. Черт, тут было даже чучело крокодила с красными глазами-стекляшками и приоткрытой пастью, в которой сверкали белизной острые зубы.  
      — Чем могу помочь, господа? — пропело глубокое контральто, и из-за прилавка выплыла тетка в черном парике и цветастом балахоне с рукавами до пола. Раскрашена тетка была так, что Рональд Макдональд обзавидовался бы, а на шее у нее болталась целая коллекция разных побрякушек. Было даже нечто, напоминающее серебряную пулю.

 

  
      — Нас интересуют защитные амулеты, — быстро сориентировался Сэм. — Нам сказали, что вы продаете обереги от болотного чудовища. — И он ткнул пальцем в свисавшие со столбика рожи-кулоны.  
      Тетка — очевидно, та самая мадам Руфь — расплылась в оскале, не уступавшем крокодильему, и скользнула к ощетинившимся перьями страшилищам.  
      — О да, я предлагаю самую лучшую защиту, — она сдернула пару кулонов, — Достойная защита для достойных — и с гибкой системой скидок. Два по цене одного — как вам? Все сертифицировано и экологично, только натуральные материалы, ручная работа… Сами потрогайте! — Мадам Руфь пихнула амулеты в руку Сэма. — Ну? Чувствуете, какая энергетика?  
      Отвернувшись к витрине с черепами (вызывающе пластиковыми), Дин незаметно включил измеритель ЭМП. Глухо. Он поймал вопросительный взгляд Сэма и покачал головой.  
      — Мы подумаем, — сказал Сэм и вытянул руку, чтобы опустить амулеты на прилавок.  
      — Вот вы где! — снова звякнул колокольчик. — Я так и думала, что вы здесь.  
      В магазин вошла Келли, и Дин безо всякого измерителя ощутил мгновенно возникшую «энергетику». Ей-богу, если бы эта мадам Руфь не была обыкновенной шарлатанкой, над бедной Келли уже бы вилась черная воронка или что похуже.  
      — А знаете, я передумал, — вдруг заявил Сэм. — Давайте ваш амулет. Он прекрасно подойдет для офицера Гейл, у нее как раз опасная работа.  
      Мадам Руфь открыла было рот, но Сэм ловко сунул ей под нос удостоверение, и она заткнулась. Совсем. Только скривилась так, будто сожрала целую лимонную плантацию. Дин даже испугался, что у нее грим треснет в стиле старины Фредди Крюгера, но ничего, обошлось.  
      Мадам молча пробила на кассе чек, молча упаковала кулон в пакетик с красочной бумажкой (звезды и символы; шрифт можно разобрать разве что нахлобучившись до бровей) и едва ли не швырнула покупку Келли в лицо.  
      — Ну и к чему был этот цирк? — спросила Келли в один голос с Дином, когда они вышли на улицу.  
      — Хотел получить «свежий» амулет, — признался Сэм. — Вы ведь не против?  
      — Ума не приложу, зачем вам это нужно, но, конечно, забирайте. — Келли с такой скоростью избавилась от пакетика, словно в нем были споры сибирской язвы. — Как продвигается дело?  
      — Мы отрабатываем разные версии, — уклончиво ответил Дин. — Опрашиваем жит…  
      Он осекся.  
      Напротив и наискосок от них, на углу центральной площади, располагалась церковь. Самая обычная церковь, каких тысячи и тысячи по всем Штатам. Когда они ехали сюда, там никого не было, но сейчас на крыльце стоял седой человек в костюме священника и подметал ступеньки. Тоже, в общем-то, не самой уникальное зрелище.  
      Вот только у человека не было… лица. То есть оно было, конечно, но создавалось впечатление, что сперва его пропустили через дробилку и только потом приладили на череп.  
      — Это кто? — просипел Дин.  
      Келли проследила за его взглядом.  
      — Это отец Эндрю. Эндрю Флайуотер. Я знаю, о чем вы подумали, но это не он. Во-первых, его все знают, а во-вторых, у него алиби — в тот вечер у него была встреча с прихожанами, они разбирали какой-то момент из Библии. Он проводит такие вечера два раза в месяц.  
      — Но… что с ним? — Сэм пристально смотрел на священника, который как будто и не подозревал о столь повышенном внимании к своей особе. Или просто привык.  
      Келли пожала плечами:  
      — Никто не знает, а спрашивать неудобно. Я слышала, что когда его только прислали в приход, многие возмущались, даже писали жалобы. Но претензии «у него страшное лицо» епископы сочли смехотворными и даже греховными. Преисполненными гордыни и лишенными христианского милосердия. Разумеется, все тут же осознали свою ошибку и осыпали бедолагу пожертвованиями и добрыми делами. Подозреваю, он даже не понял, отчего все это.  
      — И вы всего за месяц столько всего узнали? — недоверчиво спросил Дин.  
      Келли рассмеялась.  
      — Мой секрет прост: Полли, болтливая секретарша Волленски. Кажется, она про всех все знает: кто когда родился, когда с кем ссорился, кто кому родня до пятого колена. Ей бы где-нибудь в ЦРУ работать, цены бы ей не было.  
      Дин уныло вздохнул. Дело разваливалось на глазах, зацепиться было совершенно не за что. Может, Сэм прав, и оно вовсе не по их части, а они зря время теряют, пока где-то там Лилит крушит очередную печать и всеми силами приближает конец света?  
      Они вежливо распрощались с Келли и поехали в отель. Дину говорить не хотелось, да и обычно словоохотливый Сэм, который в другое время не преминул бы порассуждать и понастроить версий, как воды в рот набрал.  
      Еще раз вздохнув, Дин повел шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы, и усилием воли заставил себя переключиться на мысли о кондиционере и минералке, ждущим его в номере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Терри Джекс — канадский исполнитель, широко известен своим хитом «Seasons in the Sun», вышедшим в 1974 г.; Сюзан Песклевиц — его жена.


	4. Посолить…

      Посреди ночи Дин снова проснулся и свалил из номера.  
      Едва дождавшись, пока за братом закроется дверь, Сэм метнулся к своей куртке. Номер Руби стоял в телефоне на быстром наборе, и Сэм уже занес палец над кнопкой. Все расчеты летели в тартарары, он не продержится две недели в этом чертовом городе. Наверняка все из-за жары, быстрого обезвоживания и тому подобного. Дел-то на пару минут: позвонить, сказать, где он, и немного подождать. Руби появится, даст кровь и исчезнет, как не бывало.  
      Сэм поймал свое отражение в зеркале.  
      Всклокоченные волосы, зрачки во весь глаз, лицо, будто обсыпанное мукой, и провалы глазниц — типичный наркоман, мать его так. Сэм закрыл глаза и потряс головой. Нет, он поставил себе срок и будет его придерживаться, все равно поблизости нет демонов, которых надо изгонять. Ну, пока.  
      Холодная минералка слегка смочила горло и убрала ощущение, словно во рту наросла наждачка, но Сэм знал: это ненадолго. Вскоре голова вновь станет ватной, и никакая вода в мире не сможет утолить его жажду, как было, когда он всерьез решил отказаться от помощи Руби и от использования своих способностей. Но надо продержаться. Он сильнее этого.

      Утром снова позвонил Бобби, окончательно развеяв сомнения, что амулет — всего лишь сувенир, который ушлая тетка впаривает доверчивым гражданам под видом оберега. Минус одна версия, не так уж и плохо.  
      Если не считать того, что у них вообще не было нормальных версий.  
      В отчаянии Сэм разложил на столе карту и воткнул в нее булавки по местам всех нападений, после чего уставился на них в надежде, что его осенит. Дин его не трогал: разве что поставил на стол открытую бутылку пива и смотался за обедом; завтрак они оба, не сговариваясь, пропустили.  
      Сэм бездумно шарил взглядом по карте, то и дело возвращаясь к проклятому «Бермудскому треугольнику», составленному из красных наверший. В какой-то момент он перевел взгляд в его центр и едва не подпрыгнул.  
      — Дин!  
      — Да? — Дин материализовался рядом, словно только того и ждал.  
      — Есть идея! — Сэм достал еще одну булавку и воткнул ее в точку в середине треугольника. — Смотри: все убийства произошли неподалеку от поместья Гейлов. Да, теория хлипкая, и я помню про собак — стая может попросту держаться поближе к старому дому, — но последнее-то убийство с ними не связано. И вот: первое убийство в зоне складов, рядом нет ничего примечательного; второе — в жилом квартале, тоже ничего; третье возле бара, но забор поместья Гейлов находится всего ярдах в двухстах.  
      — И, на мой вкус, их больно часто поминают, — добавил Дин. — К тому же в таких домах полно всяких сомнительных историй. Ну что, готовим соль и бензин, а, Сэмми?  
      — Сперва надо разобраться, — рассудительно сказал Сэм. — С чего ты взял, что это обязательно должен быть призрак?  
      Дин усмехнулся:  
      — Я бы с тобой поспорил, но это будет слишком легкая победа.  
      Сказано — сделано. Сэм позвонил Келли договориться о визите.  
      — Хотите осмотреть поместье? — удивленно переспросила Келли. — Ну… да, почему нет. Я предупрежу мужа, он вас встретит и все покажет.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Сэм нажал на отбой и показал Дину большой палец. В ответ тот потряс упаковкой каменной соли.

      Поместье было из тех, что блистали в прежние времена, но сейчас представляли собой удручающее зрелище. Кованая ограда в два человеческих роста осталась нетронутой, как и будка привратника, в которой даже обретался сторож, строго спросивший, по какому они вопросу, но быстро скуксившийся, как только увидел удостоверения, — но дорожки внутреннего парка давно не знавали метлы, а кусты — секатора. Сам же особняк, к которому вела широкая дубовая аллея, явно последний раз ремонтировали лет пятьдесят тому: трещины по стенам, крошащаяся, местами отвалившаяся отсыревшая штукатурка и ползучие растения, которые оплели, казалось, каждое окно.  
      Хозяин встретил их на парадной лестнице. Молодой, не старше тридцати, мужчина с буйной гривой каштановых волос и серыми, с легкой безуминкой, глазами широко улыбнулся и сбежал по ступенькам. Одетый в потрепанные джинсы и футболку, он казался чем-то неуместным, почти преступным на фоне этого умирающего великолепия.  
      — Добро пожаловать в Гейл-менор. Я Питер Гейл, с моей женой вы уже знакомы, а это наши дети — Дэвид и Стив. — Мужчина протянул руку и одновременно ткнул за спину большим пальцем, показывая на двоих мальчишек довольно проказливого вида, которые с преисполненными невинности мордашками выглядывали из-за массивной двустворчатой двери.  
      — Очень приятно, — Сэм ответил на рукопожатие и прошел в дом.  
      Да, примерно так он все себе и представлял. Огромный холл и широкая лестница на второй этаж, по бокам — несколько раздвижных дверей, наверное, ведущих в столовую и гостиную или бальную залу — или что там еще. Высокие, в два человеческих роста, окна пропускали достаточно безжалостного дневного света, проникавшего в каждый закоулок и открывавшего все то же, что и снаружи: разруху и запустение. Шелковые, когда-то позолоченные обои отслаивались от стен и свисали неопрятной бахромой, деревянная отделка потускнела, а местами потрескалась. Кое-где были заметны следы уборки, но это не особо помогло.  
      — Полагаю, раз уж вы знаете, кто мы такие, нет нужды затягивать, — сказал Сэм.  
      Гейл, закончивший здороваться с мрачным Дином, вошел следом и шуганул сыновей, с топотом взбежавших наверх и сгинувших в недрах особняка.  
      — Согласен, хотя не представляю, чем могу помочь следствию.  
      Сэм решил не юлить, а выложить лишь отчасти подкорректированную правду.  
      — Мы заметили, что все убийства были совершены вблизи от вашего поместья. Возможно, это ничего не значит, но все-таки.  
      Гейл растерянно пожал плечами:  
      — Я слышал, что все убийства произошли ночью, а по ночам я сплю, как сурок. Келли говорит, что меня и из пушки не разбудишь. Если кто-то что-то и слышал, то это точно не я.  
      Сэм изобразил самое деловое выражение, какое только мог, и запустил пробный шар:  
      — Собственно, мы не столько интересуемся вами в качестве свидетеля, сколько отрабатываем вариант, что это может быть связано с чем-то, находящимся в поместье. Чем-нибудь ценным.  
      — Да, у вас, случайно, не затесались в подполе несметные сокровища? — добавил градуса Дин.  
      Гейл громко расхохотался.  
      — Вы не поверите, но последние несколько дней я как раз разбираю семейный архив, и, не сомневайтесь, если бы всплыло что-нибудь стоящее, я был бы только рад — ремонт такой громадины стоит целое состояние, это я вам как специалист говорю.  
      — В чем специалист? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Сэм.  
      — Я архитектор, — охотно пояснил Гейл. — Но все, что я нашел, это ворох старых бумажек; вряд ли это заинтересует ФБР.  
      — Нас все интересует, — безапелляционно заявил Дин.  
      — Уверяю вас, это ерунда. Но могу показать. — Гейл начал подниматься по лестнице, затем провел братьев по коридору налево, в небольшую комнату — судя по всему, кабинет. — Я надеялся узнать побольше про дедушку с бабушкой, про дядю и тетю, сестру-близнеца матери, и про своего кузена — ее сына. Когда я был маленьким, мать часто про них рассказывала. Но мы с ней уже лет десять не виделись, а я хотел, чтобы мои дети тоже знали историю своей семьи. Оказалось, что вскоре после того, как мать уехала из города, ее родители и брат разбились на машине. А мой кузен погиб, когда ему было пять. Заблудился на болоте. — Гейл выудил из горы бумаг несколько листков и протянул Сэму. — Его, разумеется, искали, но так и не нашли. Болота большие, он маленький. — Гейл печально улыбнулся. — Всегда мечтал повидаться с братом, и вот. Оказывается, его нет уже двадцать с лишним лет. Даже могилы не осталось. Только комната с игрушками, на нее Стив наткнулся на прошлой неделе.  
      Неужели им так сходу улыбнулась удача, и все дело действительно в обыкновенном призраке?  
      — А можно посмотреть? — закинул удочку Сэм.  
      Гейл пожал плечами:  
      — Конечно. Хотя, по правде сказать, смотреть там особо нечего.  
      Пока они поднимались на второй этаж и шли по темноватому коридору, Дин принялся задавать стандартные «охотничьи» вопросы:  
      — И как вам в старом доме, ничего не беспокоит? Свет там мигающий или сквозняки?  
      Гейл задумался.  
      — Знаете, как ни странно, не особо. Проводка, конечно, шалит, но дело в основном в розетках, а с лампами все в порядке. И рамы хоть и рассохлись немного от времени, ветер не пропускают.  
      Дин вежливо покивал, но Сэм умел читать эмоции брата и заметил его разочарование, пускай даже эти признаки вовсе не обязательны.  
      Небольшая аккуратная комнатка с тщательно заправленной кроватью, с книгами, лошадкой-качалкой и выстроившимися в ряд игрушечными солдатиками навевала грустные мысли.  
      — Вот, прошу, — Гейл застыл на пороге, точно не решаясь его перешагнуть. — Если что, я на кухне, занимаюсь ужином.  
      — Спасибо, — Сэм отстраненно кивнул, пробегая глазами врученные Гейлом бумаги. Судя по ним, умерший мальчик, Майкл Гейл, гулял в парке поместья, а потом пропал. До этого он уже убегал на болота, поэтому искали его именно там. Искали несколько недель — но так и не нашли. Ребенка объявили погибшим, что было довольно странно, поскольку других версий, кроме «пошел на болота и утонул», даже не рассматривали.  
      Дин же, дождавшись, когда Гейл уберется восвояси, врубил измеритель ЭМП и методично провел им по всем поверхностям. Прибор многообещающе пищал, а показания держались на желтой отметке, куда бы Дин его ни заносил. Не стопроцентный результат, но хоть кое-что.  
      — Я же говорил, — Дин расплылся в торжествующей улыбке. — Мстительный дух.  
      — И что, нам всю комнату выносить? — скептически спросил Сэм.  
      Все, конечно, не вынесли; ограничились фотографией в рамочке, ветхим тряпичным зайцем и самым большим солдатиком, явно командующим, возле которых измеритель верещал особенно истошно.  
      — Ну что, нашли что-нибудь стоящее? — спросил Гейл, когда они спустились в холл. На ходу вытирая руки полотенцем, он показался из задней части дома, откуда доносились весьма аппетитные запахи.  
      — Нет, ничего такого. Вы были абсолютно правы, мистер Гейл, — сказал Дин.  
      — О, можно просто Питер. — Гейл чертыхнулся — полотенце зацепилось краем за браслет-цепочку у него на руке. — Постоянно забываю снять его во время готовки, — посетовал Гейл. — Однажды я уроню его в суп, Келли сломает о него зубы и прибьет меня.  
      Он изловил пробегавшего мимо мальчика (кажется, это был Дэвид) и вручил ему полотенце, попросив отнести его на кухню.  
      — Желаете осмотреть что-то еще?  
      Сэм задумался.  
      — Питер, а не могли бы вы показать нам псарню? — вдруг спросил Дин. — Шериф сказал, что в поместье были собаки.  
      Гейл озабоченно покачал головой.  
      — Были, причем до недавнего времени. Там до сих пор валяются какие-то гнилые объедки. Знаете, я ведь чувствую себя в некотором роде виноватым, что они нападают на людей. Это ведь моя тетка выпустила их перед тем, как уехать из города.  
      — Уверяю, вы ни в чем не виноваты, — сказал Сэм. — Вы даже не знали об их существовании.  
      — Вот и Келли так же говорит, — улыбнулся Гейл. — Идемте, я вам все покажу.  
      Псарня, как и конюшня, располагалась поодаль от особняка, справа и чуть позади, поэтому с центральной аллеи ее не было видно. Оба строения, как и все остальное поместье, удручали своей запущенностью — но, по крайней мере, у них были стены (все в щелях) и крыши (усеянные дырами). На земляном полу псарни лежал слой гнилой, перепрелой соломы; тут и там валялись обглоданные кости — и над всем этим роились полчища мух.  
      Дух стоял тяжелый.  
      — Мда… — протянул Дин, прикрывая нос рукавом, и добавил чуть тише: — А некоторые еще говорят, что у меня носки вонючие.  
      Сэм фыркнул, а вслед за ним и Гейл, очевидно, все-таки услышавший эту реплику.  
      — А это что там? — Сэм ткнул пальцем в загадочную загогулину, сверкавшую металлическим блеском.  
      — Жестяная миска, — сказал Гейл. — Я такую же нашел в вольере. Должно быть, раньше собачью еду клали туда, а потом стали кидать прямо так, и собаки использовали их вместо игрушек. Поэтому она такая погнутая.  
      — В вольере? — переспросил Дин.  
      — Да, он за псарней, можем туда тоже сходить.  
      Сэм с радостью выскочил из зловонного сарая, и они обошли его кругом.  
      Вольер, в отличие от современных собратьев, больше напоминал загон для свиней. Между деревянными столбиками было прибито по две доски, и еще одна шла наискосок, образуя букву «z».  
      — И в этом содержали здоровенных псов? — изумился Сэм. — Удивительно, что они не сбежали еще давным-давно.  
      — Я читал в архиве, что они были прекрасно выдрессированы. Мои предки выписывали каких-то уникальных специалистов из Австрии, — сообщил Гейл.  
      Они еще немного побродили вокруг, для порядка заглянули в конюшню с поваленными стойлами и валявшимся прямо посреди прохода крысиным скелетом, но было ясно, что ловить тут нечего.   
      Поблагодарив Гейла за сотрудничество, братья уехали.  
      — Не поможет — спалим все, — постановил Дин, когда они (в разумном отдалении от поместья) засыпали каменной солью и поливали горючим подозрительные вещи.  
      — Чур я буду в партере, — фыркнул Сэм, — а тебе уступлю всю честь.  
      После они поехали в гостиницу, и Сэм горячо надеялся, что они раскрыли дело, кругом молодцы, и не вскроются никакие «дополнительные обстоятельства».  
      И как сглазил.  
      Как сглазил, блядь.

      На площади возле церкви было небольшое столпотворение и стояла полицейская машина. Братья переглянулись и свернули к тротуару.  
      — В чем дело? — спросил Дин у торчащего в дверях полицейского, показав значок.  
      — Крест украли, — коротко ответил тот и умолк.  
      — А другую утварь? — уточнил Сэм. Если это обычный вор, он бы утащил все серебро.  
      — Утварь вообще не тронули. Украли большой деревянный крест с алтаря, — наконец-то расщедрился полицейский на подробности.  
      — Дела… — протянул Дин и нырнул в дверь.  
      Жутковатого священника в сторонке опрашивал второй полицейский, но Сэм лишь скользнул по ним взглядом и уставился на алтарь. Без креста тот казался каким-то пустым и маленьким — только грустно покачивались от сквозняка тросы.  
      — Серы нет, — заметил Дин. — И ЭМП по нулям.  
      — Следы зато есть, — Сэм показал на грязный отпечаток обуви и странные отметины на полу.  
      Дин присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть подробнее.  
      — Похоже на стремянку. — Он окликнул полицейского, который закончил со священником и теперь методично обходил церковь. — Офицер, я правильно понимаю, что неизвестный притащил лестницу и спокойненько снял крест?  
      Тот подошел ближе.  
      — Кто вы такие? Посторонн…  
      Сэм небрежно махнул удостоверением.  
      — ФБР. Ну так что, мой коллега прав?  
      Полицейский мрачно кивнул.  
      — Абсолютно прав. Отец Эндрю приболел и открыл церковь где-то час назад. Ну и, конечно, сразу обнаружил сломанный замок и пропажу. Вчера он уходил последним, и крест висел на своем месте. По всей видимости, кражу совершили ночью — крест большой, просто так его не вынесешь, а на площади всегда людно, кто-нибудь да заметил бы. Лестницу взяли здесь же, в церкви — отец Эндрю с ее помощью убирает паутину и моет окна. — Полицейский сунул руки в карманы и сокрушенно покачал головой. — Ума не приложу, кому мог понадобиться деревянный крест. Фанатиков и сектантов у нас отродясь не бывало.  
      — Может, это флэшмоб, — наугад брякнул Сэм и осекся, заметив недоуменный взгляд полицейского. — Это когда… впрочем, неважно. Вряд ли это оно.  
      — Думаешь, это как-то связано с убийствами? — спросил Дин, когда они вышли из церкви.  
      — Очень надеюсь, что это всего лишь чокнутый воришка, — ответил Сэм. — А даже если это проделки нашего призрака, крест пропал еще до того, как мы сожгли вещи. Хотя с нашим везением…  
      С их везением может статься, что в городе призраков и монстров, как у бродячего пса блох.  
      Вечером раздался звонок, и звонкий тревожный голос Келли, которой, по всей вероятности, окончательно препоручили обоих «агентов», сообщил в трубку:  
      — Новое убийство, около… около поместья.  
      Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на измятый и пропитавшийся потом костюм и решительно достал из сумки джинсы с рубашкой. Перебьются местные копы без официальщины; все равно их уже запомнили. Дин тоже посмотрел на свой костюм, даже понюхал — и, поморщившись, последовал примеру Сэма.

      Убийство действительно произошло совсем рядом с поместьем Гейлов, где-то ярдах в пятидесяти от ворот. Труп лежал в роще, на обрамленной сочной зеленью папоротников поляне, пригвожденный к земле большим деревянным крестом — как подозревал Сэм, тем самым, который украли из церкви. Вокруг тела разлилась лужа крови, из которой выглядывали мелкие белые цветочки, и все это вкупе с неподвижными деревьями, алыми всполохами заката и болезненным желтым светом недавно вползшей на небо полной луны придавало картине какой-то сюрреалистический, театральный вид.  
      — Уже известно, кто погибший? — спросил Дин, когда они поздоровались с полицейскими.  
      — Это наш сторож, мистер Дормунд, — ответила Келли. Ее смуглое лицо под луной казалось нездорово-желтушным. — Обычно в такое время он еще сидит в сторожке, а обход делает ближе к полуночи. — Она посмотрела на тело. — Всегда такой тихий был…  
      — Думаете, его сюда кто-то притащил? — спросил Сэм. — Следов борьбы что-то не видно.  
      Келли развела руками:  
      — Пока точно неизвестно. Свидетелей нет. Мы ждем криминалистов из окружного управления, но предварительная версия, что он сам сюда пришел. Возможно, что-то увидел или услышал. Судя по состоянию трупа, смерть наступила совсем недавно, примерно час назад. И еще… Дормунд всегда носил при себе шокер, но мы его не нашли, хотя обшарили всю поляну. И в сторожке его тоже нет.  
      Пока они разговаривали, Дин подошел к трупу и осторожно потрогал крест затянутой в латексную перчатку рукой.  
      — Эта штука довольно тяжелая. Чтобы ее поднять, а тем более воткнуть кому-то в живот, нужно обладать большой силой. Примерно такой же…  
      — Как для того, чтобы раздробить трахею и сломать позвоночник, — мрачно закончил Сэм.  
      — Ну что, похоже, придется снова наведаться в детскую, — сказал Дин, отозвав его в сторону. — Если это призрак. Прибор молчит.  
      — Боюсь, Дин, сжигать вещи бесполезно, — вздохнул Сэм. — Мы понятия не имеем, какие из них могли быть дороги мальчику. Это вообще может быть какой-нибудь хлам, который давно гниет на помойке.  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? Искать тело по болотам?  
      Сэм немного поразмыслил.  
      — Думаю, для начала стоит расспросить священника.  
      — Тухлая зацепка.  
      — Какая есть, — Сэм пожал плечами. — Ну и да, походить по болотам с измерителем ЭМП. Вряд ли пятилетний ребенок мог далеко забраться.  
      — Убей не понимаю, чем таскаться по болоту лучше старого доброго «посолить и сжечь».  
      Сэм сделал вид, что задумался.  
      — Даже и не знаю. Может, тем, что для этого не нужен ордер на обыск? Или тем, что Питер Гейл не придет в восторг, если мы надумаем забрать все игрушки его покойного кузена? Или ты предлагаешь ограбить поместье? Так мы надорвемся, не говоря уже о том, что если нас застукают, выйдет чертовски неловко.  
      Дин почесал в затылке и прищурился:  
      — Ладно, уговорил. Ну так кто пойдет к отцу Квазимодо, а кто — хлебать болотную водичку? Разыграем? — Он выразительно постучал кулаком по ладони.  
      Сэм закатил глаза.  
      — Я пойду на болота.  
      — Это почему это? — Дин явно удивился такой самоотверженности.  
      — Потому что я выше и ноги у меня длиннее. Меньше шансов утонуть, — не удержался Сэм от подколки. На самом деле ему попросту не хотелось разговаривать со священником: после общения с ангелами отношение Сэма к религии и всему, что с нею связано, стало… сложным.  
      Дин на шутку не среагировал, как будто даже не услышал; он смотрел куда-то за плечо Сэму, и взгляд его был острым и хищным. Сэм обернулся.  
      — Что? Дин, что?  
      — А то. — Дин обогнул его и направился к зарослям. — Может, этого Дормунда сюда и не приволокли, но драка точно была.  
      Он залез в самый густой куст и выбрался оттуда, держа в руке шокер и нечто, напоминавшее не то увядший лист, не то комок грязи. Однако при ближайшем рассмотрении «нечто» оказалось бурым от крови и заскорузлым лоскутком ткани, очевидно, в прошлой жизни бывшим белым — на это намекал более светлый уголок.  
      А шокер был разряжен.  
      — Помнишь, что рассказывала свидетельница? — спросил Дин после того, как они отдали улики полицейским.  
      — Убийца был закутан в тряпки, — медленно проговорил Сэм. — И у него было жуткое лицо.  
      — А теперь вот крест этот, и священник так удачно приболел… Мало ли, может, она не узнала старого знакомца в темноте… Или, — Дин усмехнулся, — в их книжном клубе делятся не только прочитанным, но и домашней наливкой. Да, ты прав, с отцом Эндрю определенно стоит потолковать. Импалу оставлю тебе, а меня копы подбросят.  
      — Не надо, — отмахнулся Сэм. — Это надолго. Лучше подъезжай, как закончишь с этим священником.  
      — Ну как знаешь. — Дин отдал ему измеритель ЭМП и ушел.  
      Но долго стоять в одиночестве Сэму не пришлось; не успел взреветь мотор Импалы, как Келли, до того переговаривавшаяся о чем-то с коллегами, отошла от них и приблизилась к нему.  
      — Куда это ваш напарник так заторопился? И бросил вас одного.  
      Сэм уклонился от прямого ответа.  
      — Надо кое-что проверить. А я бы хотел прогуляться до болот, это ведь недалеко?  
      — Совсем нет. Они начинаются сразу за оградой поместья, с северной стороны. — Келли показала рукой. — Иногда такое впечатление, что лягушки орут прямо под окнами. Идите по дорожке через весь парк, там будут вторые ворота, но вам туда не надо, они все равно закрыты. Пройдите направо вдоль забора и примерно через тридцать футов увидите дыру. Ее Стив нашел, — с улыбкой добавила она.  
      — То есть, по сути, в поместье может проникнуть кто угодно? — изумился Сэм.  
      Келли оглянулась на труп, который уже «украсили» желтыми лентами.  
      — Поэтому мы и наняли сторожа, чтобы он следил за оградой по ночам.  
      Сэм не был уверен, что на это ответить, да и стоит ли вообще отвечать, поэтому лишь коротко поблагодарил ее за объяснение и быстрым шагом пошел к видневшимся за деревьями главным воротам.  
      — Погодите! — Келли догнала его. — Совсем забыла предупредить: лучше не сходите с основных троп. Они помечены красными столбиками.  
      Сэм кивнул.  
      — Учту. Еще раз спасибо.

      Усыпанная листвой аллея шла позади особняка. То и дело Сэму приходилось пригибаться — ветви разросшихся деревьев нависали низко, словно не желали пропускать незваного гостя. Иногда от аллеи ответвлялись узкие дорожки, но куда они вели — бог его знает. Сэм не горел желанием проверять. Правда, один раз дорожка оказалась совсем короткой и закончилась футах в четырех от аллеи возле старой беседки с обрушившейся крышей. Шесть покосившихся колонн густо увивал плющ, и Сэм даже не сразу понял, что это такое. На входе, на прогнившей деревянной ступеньке, валялась красная игрушечная машинка: видимо, мальчишки Гейл облюбовали это местечко для игр.  
      Как и сказала Келли, справа от ворот была дыра, низенькая и узкая, и снаружи ее закрывал куст, так что если не знаешь, что она там, то запросто пройдешь мимо. Сэм с трудом в нее протиснулся, подивившись, что не оставил на покореженных ржавых прутьях половину куртки, и огляделся.  
      Похоже было, что болота действительно начинались прямо за оградой. А вот и столбик: приткнулся около пышной азалии. Сэм достал измеритель и, поводя им из стороны в сторону, решительно ступил на мостки и зашагал между мрачными морщинистыми стволами кипарисов, увешанных моховыми бородами.  
      Минут через пятнадцать столбики кончились. Сэм недолго покрутился на деревянном пятачке, возвышающемся над темной непрозрачной водой, и повернул обратно, к первой развилке.  
      Столбики исправно указывали путь, измеритель мирно светился зеленым, воздух был густо пропитан сладким ароматом цветов, от которого начинала кружиться голова, и звенел лягушачьим хором.  
      Еще через час Сэм приуныл. Конечно, глупо было надеяться вот так запросто отыскать труп, который за месяц с лишним не нашла куча полицейских с баграми. А может, мальчика тут и нет? Может, его украли какие-нибудь хиппи, и сейчас он живет себе где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке под совершенно другими именем и фамилией и знать не знает ни про поместье, ни про родственников?  
      Внезапно Сэм осознал, что он уже какое-то время не видел ни одного красного столбика. Остановившись, он проверил телефон. Сеть предсказуемо не ловила. Тогда Сэм достал компас. К счастью, тот вел себя нормально и не выкидывал никаких фортелей вроде крутящейся вентилятором стрелки. Судя по компасу, он шел на юг, значит, поместье должно быть сзади. Сэм огляделся. Все те же деревья и мох. Ладно, если тут проложены мостки, они куда-то ведут. И по ним всегда можно выйти обратно.  
      Смутно надеясь, что Майкл Гейл рассуждал не так же, Сэм снова двинулся вперед.  
      За деревьями что-то промелькнуло. Сэм застыл и осторожно скосил глаза вправо.

 

  
      Ярдах в двадцати от него по болоту гуськом трусили черные псы. Весьма целеустремленно, надо сказать, трусили. И не обращали на человека ни малейшего внимания. Когда мимо пробежал последний, шестой, пес, над ним пронеслась крупная тень, а в переплетенных кронах деревьев раздался шорох. Должно быть, стая спугнула какую-нибудь несчастную сову или летучую мышь.  
      Сэм подождал, пока собаки скроются из вида, и, примерившись, перескочил на разлапистые корни ближайшего кипариса. Вот тут они и бежали. Сэм пригляделся.  
      Под водой, почти у самой поверхности, лежали мостки. Они были параллельны тем, на которых только что стоял Сэм. Занятно. Сэм осторожно тронул их ногой: как будто крепко. В конце концов, решив, что он весит всяко меньше шестерых собак, Сэм перешагнул на эту тайную тропку и пошел за стаей.  
      Однако вскоре загадочные мостки оборвались — всего в паре футов от обычных, надводных мостков с красными столбиками. Странно, но Сэм не помнил, чтобы он видел что-то подобное, хотя добросовестно обошел все основные тропы. Наверное, так и было задумано, иначе в чем смысл делать тайную тропу?  
      И Сэм отправился назад. Надо же узнать, откуда пришли псы.

      Мостки тянулись и тянулись. Сэм устал, с него ручьями лил пот, в ботинках хлюпала вода, и он усердно старался не думать, что добровольно лезет в ловушку или что в следующую секунду опытным путем выяснит, что мостки вовсе не такие прочные. Казалось, что он застрял тут навсегда, что в целом мире не осталось ничего, кроме этих болот и упорно ползущего по ним человека. Поэтому когда вместо упруго пружинящего дерева под ногами оказалась твердая земля, Сэм от неожиданности запнулся и чуть в самом деле не ухнул в трясину.  
      Он был на острове.  
      Крохотном островке, диаметром не больше десятка ярдов, сплошь поросшем ирисами и со всех сторон окруженном кипарисами. Посреди островка возвышалась хижина-развалюха. Стены ее накренились так, что крыша съехала бы, если бы ее не удерживали ветви все тех же кипарисов. Скорее всего, это и было секретное логово стаи, о котором упоминал шериф.  
      Сэм осторожно прошел вперед, поминутно оглядываясь и ожидая какой-нибудь пакости. Но все было тихо. Он заглянул в хижину, но там не было ничего, кроме клочков собачьей шерсти на полу, и он пошел дальше.  
      Позади хижины Сэм остановился. Что-то тут было не так, что-то цепляло глаз. Он сделал шаг назад и посмотрел еще раз. Ну да, вот оно: среди цветов торчало несколько камней, образуя неровный полукруг, и камни эти здорово напоминали…  
      Надгробья.  
      Вот и ржавая лопата приткнулась у стены.  
      Конечно, это мог быть ритуальный круг, но интуиция Сэма буквально выла, что он стоит на импровизированном кладбище. Он вздохнул, повел плечами и взял лопату — все равно других вариантов не было.


	5. …и сжечь

      Подъезжая к церкви, Дин сбавил скорость. Всю дорогу он прикидывал, как завязать беседу со священником и не выглядеть при этом полным идиотом. Безопаснее всего было начать с кражи креста и разобраться по ходу дела. Дин припарковался, проверил фляжку со святой водой и нацепил серебряное кольцо, которое таскал с собой как раз на случай, если понадобится незаметная проверка.  
      В церкви было пусто, если не считать пожилую даму, тихо молившуюся на третьем ряду. Отец Эндрю ходил по рядам, убирая оставленные на сидениях библии в полочки на спинках впередистоящих лавок. Заметив Дина, он улыбнулся — довольно жутковатое зрелище, надо признаться, — и пошел ему навстречу.  
      — Добрый вечер, — приветливо сказал отец Эндрю и выжидательно застыл.  
      — Здравствуйте. Отец Эндрю, если не ошибаюсь? ФБР, агент Дин Джекс, — Дин привычно махнул корочками и протянул руку с кольцом. Если отец Эндрю и удивился, то никак этого не продемонстрировал — либо у него просто было плоховато с мимикой, — и вежливо пожал предложенную руку. Ничего. Что ж, перевертышей и оборотней можно исключить — а заодно и еще половину обширного списка нечисти. — Если вы не против, я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
      — Конечно. Пройдемте сюда. — Отец Эндрю провел Дина в небольшой кабинет. — Хотя я вроде бы уже все рассказал полиции.  
      — Вскрылись новые обстоятельства, — официальным тоном заявил Дин.  
      — Ну что ж, хорошо. Чаю?  
      — Да, пожалуйста.  
      Пока отец Эндрю включал чайник и гремел чашками, Дин осмотрелся. Кабинет как кабинет: стол, несколько стульев, шкаф с книгами, распятье на стене. Обстановка довольно аскетичная, но от священника ведь того и ждут? Наконец отец Эндрю расставил на столе чашки с исходящим ароматным парком чаем, сахарницу и молочник и начал присаживаться. Пора.  
      — Простите, а лимона у вас случайно нет? — как можно простодушнее поинтересовался Дин, который, конечно, же, заметил оный лимон на столике, у которого возился отец Эндрю.  
      Тот легонько хлопнул себя по лбу.  
      — Вот я растяпа, совсем забыл.  
      Улучив момент, Дин достал фляжку и капнул несколько капель в чашку священника. Должно хватить. Хотя тот и носил крест, но всякое бывает.  
      Отец Эндрю принес блюдечко с нарезанным лимоном и пригубил чай. Опять никакой реакции. Значит, и не демон.  
      — Итак, — начал Дин, положив в свою чашку ломтик лимона и тоже ради приличия отпив, — как вы думаете, кто мог украсть крест? У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения? Может, вы кого-нибудь подозреваете?  
      — Это был хороший человек, — твердо сказал отец Эндрю.  
      Дин опешил.  
      — Вы знаете, кто это был?  
      — Нет, разумеется, иначе бы сразу сообщил. — Отец Эндрю был сама невозмутимость.  
      — То есть вы считаете вора хорошим человеком?  
      — Да, — просто ответил отец Эндрю.  
      «Нет, так просто его не раскусить», — подумал Дин и решил зайти с другой стороны.  
      — Что ж, у меня для вас хорошая новость: крест нашли. Но вернуть его на место пока нельзя.  
      Отец Эндрю кивнул:  
      — Понимаю. Улика…  
      — Скорее, орудие убийства, — перебил его Дин, внимательно следя за реакцией.  
      Глаза у отца Эндрю стали растерянные и какие-то… обиженные.  
      — Убийства? — жалобно переспросил он.  
      — Убийства, — подтвердил Дин. — По-прежнему считаете этого неизвестного хорошим человеком?  
      Отец Эндрю молитвенно сложил руки и опустил голову.  
      — Я буду молиться за его душу.  
      — Он все равно попадет в ад, — неожиданно для себя выпалил Дин.  
      Вдруг отец Эндрю серьезно посмотрел на него.  
      — Я молюсь за все заблудшие души.  
      Казалось, его пронзительные синие глаза и правда заглядывали в самую душу и видели ее всю, до донышка, до самой черной и омерзительной бездны, в которой мечутся багровые всполохи и полные муки крики.

 

  
      — Пока нет доказательств, что убийца и похититель креста — один человек, — Дин встряхнулся, заставив себя не забывать о деле. — Обещаем сделать все возможное, чтобы крест вернулся к вам как можно раньше.  
      — Спасибо, агент. Кстати, если вам интересно, я сегодня весь день был в церкви, это может подтвердить как минимум половина Гринвуда. А вечером с семи до восьми я читал прихожанам проповедь о смирении и милосердии.  
      Дина смутила такая откровенная прямота. Он бы заподозрил насмешку, но в глазах отца Эндрю читалось лишь искреннее желание помочь.  
      — Что ж, благодарю за сотрудничество. — Дин встал. Похоже, версия о монстре в шкуре священника, как он и предсказывал Сэму, оказалась тухлой. Сторожа убили как раз около восьми, и он сомневался, что у отца Эндрю где-то под рясой спрятан телепортатор. — Мы свяжемся с вами…  
      — Я слышал, что на людей нападает бывшая свора Гейлов, — вдруг переменил тему отец Эндрю. — Вы когда-нибудь видели, что может сделать с человеком стая собак? Хотя о чем это я, наверняка вам по долгу службы случалось видеть и похуже…  
      Но Дин его уже не слышал. Он словно очутился под толщей воды и только смотрел, как по горлу отца Эндрю движется кадык. В ушах его ревела какофония из громового рычания и щелканья мощных челюстей, ноздри забило зловонное дыхание… На новообретенном теле Дина не осталось и царапины, но грудь пронзило острой болью, точно по ней прошлись когтистые лапы.  
      — Вас собаки… подрали? — просипел он пересохшим горлом.  
      — Не знаю. — Отец Эндрю безмятежно улыбался. — Но те хорошие люди, что лечили меня, сказали, что укусы похожи на собачьи. Я помню себя лишь последние тридцать лет, агент Джекс.  
      Точно сомнамбула, Дин пошел к выходу, забыв попрощаться. У двери его догнал спокойный голос отца Эндрю:  
      — Хорошего человека найти нелегко.1

      После прохлады церкви Дину показалось, что он окунулся в горячий суп. Жара обняла его, словно любовница, запустила влажные пальцы под футболку и стиснула грудную клетку, не давая нормально дышать. Он прислонился лбом к нагретой крыше Импалы и постоял пару минут, приводя мысли в порядок. Этот отец Эндрю, может, и не был убийцей, но нервы потрепал знатно.  
      В кармане зазвонил телефон.  
      — Да, Сэмми? — Дин порадовался возможности отвлечься. — Нашел что-нибудь?  
      — Дин, хватай руки в ноги и быстро сюда! Я тут нашел такое… такое…  
      — Сюда — это куда? — уточнил Дин.  
      — Увидишь, — непонятно ответил Сэм и отключился.  
      — Ну и нафига ты их вызвал? — прошипел Дин, стоя у границы болот и наблюдая за тем, как криминалисты споро пакуют выкопанные на найденном Сэмом островке трупики младенцев.  
      — А что, прикажешь самим их вскрывать? — не остался в долгу Сэм. — Пусть патологоанатом с ними разберется, и если найдет что-то совсем уж  _странное_ , мы посмотрим.  
      — Можно было позвать Бобби…  
      Но Сэм был прав: так проще. Хотя, что ни говори, а странностей и без вскрытия хватало. Дин, конечно, всякого навидался, но даже от самой токсичной почвы у трупов не вырастает лишний глаз или рука, да и — Дин посмотрел на крохотное мумифицированное тельце, которое деловито сунули в черный пластиковый мешок, и его передернуло, — голова не выглядит как у мультяшного инопланетянина.  
      — Это точно не ритуал какой-нибудь? Много где требуются жертвоприношения, и младенцы там — в верхних строчках хит-парада.  
      — Не, — Сэм кивнул проходящему мимо мужчине, — Вот тот чувак в зеленой куртке, главный криминалист, осмотрел тела и сказал, что навскидку видимых повреждений нет и что, скорее всего, хоронили их уже мертвыми, потому что дети с такими аномалиями обычно не выживают.  
      — Эй, а как же сиамские близнецы? — не удержался Дин. — Или та телка с тремя сиськами?  
      Сэм предсказуемо закатил глаза.  
      — Дин, телка с тремя сиськами была в «Вспомнить все», это фантастическое кино. Но не думаю, что в реальности это сильно мешает жить. Зато без мозга жить нельзя. Я читал про пару случаев, когда дети с анэнцефалией жили несколько недель или даже лет, но это исключения.  
      — Ну ты и зануда, — сказал Дин. — А что с хижиной?  
      — Ничего, — покачал головой Сэм. — Она была болотным логовом нашей стаи — собственно, стая меня сюда и привела. Но это просто старая развалюха, и вряд ли собаки в нее вернутся.  
      Ну и ладно, не все сразу. Хватит пока и младенцев.  
      — Ну что, возвращаемся в отель? — спросил Дин. — Все равно до завтра вскрытие никто делать не будет.  
      — Да, пожалуй. — Сэм пошел к Импале; в ботинках у него ощутимо хлюпало. — Кстати, как съездил к священнику?  
      — Никак. — Дин не стал распространяться насчет подробностей — Сэм бы наверняка предложил поговорить об этом и все такое, а смысл? Разговорами тут не поможешь, и легче никому не станет; Дину уж точно. Хватит. Один раз уже поговорили. — Не наш клиент. Ты перед тем, как заваливаться в Детку, воду-то вылей.

      На следующий день Сэму, как главному «нахожденцу», позвонил мистер Салливан — тот толстенький патан из лаборатории — и сообщил, что вскрытие трупов уже проведено и можно подъезжать за отчетом.  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Сэм и повернулся к Дину. — Криминалисты забрали материалы в окружную лабораторию для генетической экспертизы. Обещают, что завтра будут готовы результаты.  
      — Зашибись, — пробурчал Дин из-за чашки кофе (Густав по-прежнему снабжал их божественными завтраками). Он, как обычно, спал скверно и видел мир в самых мрачных красках. — Плохо только, что нужный труп ты так и не нашел. И непонятно, что делать дальше.  
      — Ну конечно, это я во всем виноват! — возмутился Сэм. — Не факт, что этот труп вообще там был. — Дин открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, что Сэм сам предложил прочесать болота, но тот его опередил: — Надо было проверить — я проверил. Будем думать над другими версиями.  
      — Которых нет, — подытожил Дин и залпом допил кофе. — Зашибись.  
      Ну, кое-что у них все же было, например, пресловутые отчеты о вскрытии. Дин, которому не терпелось заняться хоть чем-нибудь, потому что в постоянной жаре и влажной духоте он все чаще ощущал себя мухой, застывшей в янтаре, нетерпеливо топтался в дверях холла. Сэм, узрев на стойке стопку со свежим номером местной газеты, не преминул притормозить у нее и взять себе экземпляр. И ладно бы взял — он как будто вознамерился прочесть ее прямо у стойки!  
      — Сэм, ты скоро там? — без особой надежды воззвал Дин.  
      — Ты только погляди на это! — В ответ Сэм развернул газету передовицей к нему. На ней огромными буквами был напечатан заголовок: «В окрестностях города найдены трупы детей-индиго!». — Там еще ниже приписано помельче, что полиция нашла могильник, где инопланетяне хоронили последствия неудачных опытов, — пояснил Сэм.  
      — Это охуенно интересно, Скалли, — недовольно проговорил Дин, — но мы как раз собирались навестить эти «последствия», помнишь?  
      Сэм вдруг застыл, выпучив глаза и глядя прямо перед собой.  
      — Эй? — обеспокоенно позвал Дин, подошел к брату и пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. — Сэм, ты чего?  
      — Дом, — с каким-то… благоговейным изумлением сказал Сэм, наконец отмерев.  
      — Что — дом?  
      — Серия в «Секретных материалах». Помнишь? Ну, «Дом» же. Там были мертвые младенцы.  
      Дин вспомнил. Да, действительно.  
      — Что за дом, мистер Песковиц? — спросила миссис Кармод. Она снова сидела у окна, водрузив на нос очки и тоже читая газету.  
      — Это… э… название серии. — Сэм запнулся. — Был такой сериал, «Секретные материалы», возможно, вы о нем слышали.  
      Миссис Кармод аккуратно сложила газету и подняла очки на лоб.  
      — Молодой человек, я знаю, что такое «Секретные материалы», я их смотрела. Или, по-вашему, дама вроде меня не способна смотреть научно-фантастический сериал? Да я была на самом первом коне по «Стар Треку»!  
      Сэм смущенно потупился, а его щеки залил такой румянец, какого Дин у него не видел класса с седьмого, когда еще мелкий Сэмми застукал самого Дина в номере мотеля со Сьюзи Монтерей.  
      — Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — кое-как промямлил Сэм.  
      Взгляд миссис Кармод смягчился.  
      — Я вам верю. И я поняла, о чем вы — об этих найденных на болоте трупах. Это ведь вы их нашли? Действительно, очень похоже.  
      — И напоминает Гейлов. — Из боковой двери, как чертик из табакерки, вынырнул Густав. — Правда, мама?  
      — Да, что-то есть, — миссис Кармод задумчиво откинулась в своем кресле. — Не так утрированно, как в серии, да и откуда бы Джилл взять ебаря, если ее братец-дебил помер двадцать с лишним лет назад, но что-то общее есть.  
      Дин не знал, что шокировало его больше: что благообразная хозяйка отеля была трекки, что она употребила слово «ебарь» или что у явно богатых когда-то Гейлов могло быть что-то общее с ушлепками из серии.  
      — Объясните, пожалуйста, — попросил Сэм.  
      Миссис Кармод, явно польщенная таким вниманием, сняла очки и вместе с газетой отложила их на подоконник.  
      — Гейлы всегда ратовали за чистоту крови, они были из аристократов, которые сбежали в Новый Свет еще во время Великой французской революции. Тогда их звали де Гийолями, и да, это их предок основал Гринвуд и посадил нашу иву. У них было принято жениться на двоюродных-троюродных родственниках. Ума и красоты их семейству это не прибавляло, но с их деньгами всем было на это плевать. Ну а после Гражданской войны их тогдашний глава, Старый Черт Генри постановил это за правило. Дескать, никому на свете верить нельзя. Я потому это знаю, что моя прапрабабка имела виды на его сынка — мы и сами не из простых, — миссис Кармод довольно сощурилась.  
      — И? — подстегнул Дин, становясь рядом с Сэмом  
      — И так они продержались до 50-х, — продолжила старуха. — А потом резко передумали. Бабка нынешнего Гейла вышла замуж за какого-то приезжего. А их дочки и вовсе родили невенчанными. — Миссис Кармод неодобрительно поджала губы, и это не укрылось от Дина.  
      — От кого? — спросил он.  
      — Точно никто не знает, — со вздохом ответила миссис Кармод. — Но поговаривали, что от Алекса Картера.  
      — Сразу обе? — изумился Сэм.  
      Миссис Кармод, однако, будто не слышала его, предавшись воспоминаниям.  
      — Я тогда работала медсестрой — отель унаследовал мой брат Билли, его потом зарезали в пьяной драке. Муж мой, упокой Господи его душу, умер рано, вот и пришлось крутиться. Надо было оплачивать счета, Густав учился в Тулейне и не мог мне помогать… Ну да это неважно. Так вот, тогдашний глава больницы — настоящий человек был, не чета нынешнему, что у него в замах ходил, — выписал из Нового Орлеана молодого врача, Алекса Картера. Врать не буду, красивый был парень, на Кэри Гранта похож. Многие девушки на него заглядывались, но он встречался только с девицей Гейл. С какой именно — никто толком не знал, они ведь близняшки. Ну а потом этот Алекс, как водится, сбежал — мутная была история, с лекарствами связанная, нас тогда просто замучили проверками, — а сестры с подарочками остались. Вот когда они обе беременные в больницу явились, тут и вскрылось, что он весь цветник Гейлов яблочками одарил. — Миссис Кармод хрипло рассмеялась. — Так и пропало правило Гейлов. А теперешний Гейл, как я посмотрю, еще дальше пошел — на черном… мулатке женился. Голову даю на отсечение, его предки, глядя на это, в гробах переворачиваются.  
      — Ясно, — сказал Дин, которого последняя фраза старухи неслабо покоробила. — Спасибо за увлекательный рассказ, но нам пора. Дела.  
      — Конечно-конечно, — улыбнулась миссис Кармод. — Скорей бы вам найти этого негодяя.

      — Ух, ну и душная же швабра, — прокомментировал Дин, когда они вышли из отеля. — Что скажешь?  
      — Душная не душная, а кое-что полезное сообщила, — заметил Сэм.  
      — Это что, например?  
      — Что покойный Майкл Гейл вполне мог быть родным братом Питера по отцу. Возможно, мы не там ищем, и стоит присмотреться к живым.  
      — Намекаешь, что Питер может быть одержим? — спросил Дин, заводя Импалу.  
      Сэм пожал плечами:  
      — Почему нет?  
      Они не смогли доехать до участка — дорогу перегородила толпа.  
      — Что за черт? — Дин высунулся из окна. — У них тут забастовка, что ли?  
      — Не, не забастовка, — проскрипел рядом голос. Дин обернулся и узрел какого-то старого хрыча, в котором он далеко не сразу признал дедка с заправки — возможно, потому что сейчас тот был не в комбинезоне, а в обычных штанах и куртке. — Ведьму сжигать собрались, — с буддийским спокойствием сообщил старик.  
      — Это мадам Руфь, что ли? — не понял Дин.  
      — Зачем мадам Руфь, мадам Руфь за нас, — ответил вместо деда мужик неопределенного возраста. — Черную ведьму. Она своим мерзким колдовством лишает силы наши амулеты.  
      Дин уселся обратно. Это все казалось нереальным.  
      — Средневековье какое-то, — прокомментировал Сэм. — Блядь, Дин, у них коктейли Молотова! — он ткнул пальцем в группу подростков, половина которых сжимала в руках бутылки с заткнутыми тряпьем горлышками. — Что будем делать?  
      — Наводить порядок, — твердо сказал Дин, проверил пистолет и вылез из машины.  
      Как оказалось, толпа собралась перед каким-то мелким магазинчиком возле главной площади, который Дин и не замечал, хоть и проезжал через ту уже раза четыре. Сначала было терпимо, но ближе к эпицентру народу набилось так, что не продохнуть.  
      — Проклятые черномазые, от них все зло! — голосил какой-то немытый субъект, по виду — явный завсегдатай «Соленого пса».  
      — Эта сука все испортила, уже второго белого из-за нее угандошили! — поддержал оратора здоровенный мужик, комплекцией не уступающий Годзилле.  
      — А власти бездействуют! — подвякивала тетка в черном балахоне, размахивая облезлым красным ридикюлем.  
      — Ну и паноптикум, — пробормотал Дин, и Сэм в кои-то веки не возмутился в духе «каждый имеет право на собственное мнение и может выглядеть, как ему заблагорассудится».  
      — Сжечь ведьму! — пискнул кто-то в толпе, и его тут же поддержали нестройные голоса.  
      — Сжечь!  
      — Сжечь!  
      — Сжечь ее и все ее дикарское племя!  
      — Так, побузили и хватит! — рявкнул на всю площадь мегафон. — Прошу немедленно разойтись по домам! Вы нарушаете общественный порядок!  
      Дин обернулся и увидел Келли, стоящую на капоте полицейской машины.  
      — Блядь, они не могли прислать кого-нибудь другого… — простонал Сэм.  
      И он был прав.  
      Дину остро захотелось помочь шерифу Волленски похудеть — отхреначив ему нахрен его брюхо, — за то, что тот додумался послать мулатку утихомиривать толпу оголтелых расистов.  
      — Бей черномазую! — взревел кто-то, и на Келли хлынула пышущая злобой людская волна.  
      Дин ринулся наперерез, рассекая толпу, как горячий нож — масло. Краем глаза он следил за Сэмом — тот рванул в сторону магазинчика. Правильно, там тоже есть кого спасать.  
      — Назад! — рявкнул Дин, забравшись на капот, и для убедительности шмальнул в воздух.  
      Толпа отхлынула.  
      Однако подростков-пироманов было не остановить. В скромную витрину, украшенную выцветшими статуэтками, полетели бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Со звоном осыпалось стекло.  
      — Господь, жги! — бесновалась компашка.  
      Толпа, почуяв вожделенное зрелище и уверившись в собственной безнаказанности, резко поменяла течение.  
      — Славно горит!  
      — Давно бы так!  
      — Да блядь! — С капота Дину было отлично видно, как Сэм, безбоязненно снуя среди языков пламени, ободрал ветхую бархатную драпировку и безжалостно ее затоптал.  
      Пожара не случилось.  
      Толпа разочарованно взвыла.  
      — Повесим ведьму! Вспомним старые времена! — воскликнул женский голос.  
      Дину не составило труда найти очередную кликушу — и он ничуть не удивился, поняв, что это была мадам Руфь. Видимо, ей чертовски хотелось избавиться от конкурентки.  
      — Стойте! — разнесся над толпой громовой голос. — Опомнитесь, люди!  
      Толпа как по команде расступилась, и на крохотный свободный пятачок перед магазинчиком вышел отец Эндрю.  
      — Опомнитесь, — повторил он, — вы ведь хорошие люди!  
      Дин закатил глаза и приготовился отбивать Сэма и прочих от жаждущих крови горожан.  
      Но толпа молчала и явно ждала, что еще скажет их отче.  
      — У нас лишь одна жизнь, и в нее вмещаем мы всю боль свою, — нараспев говорил отец Эндрю. — Все наши страдания, вся вера — все утекает в Царствие Небесное. Так неужели вы хотите, чтобы Бог, увидев нить вашей жизни, нашел там темное, закопченное пятно убийства? Неужели хотите вы очернить смертью свои души?  
      — Не хотим, — вразнобой ответила толпа.  
      — Тогда отступитесь! — Отец Эндрю вскинул руки. — Отступитесь и покайтесь, пока не поздно! Услышьте правду, что сокрыта в ваших сердцах. Все вы — хорошие люди, ради вас Христос шел на смерть, так сделайте так, чтобы ему не было за вас стыдно!  
      На вкус Дина, аргументы были так себе, сомнительные, но народ послушался. Буквально через пять минут на площади остались только они с Сэмом, священник, Келли и темнокожая владелица магазинчика.  
      Тут же, как по заказу, появилась вторая патрульная машина — как будто копы торчали где-то за углом и только того и ждали, когда кто-нибудь выполнит за них их работу. Трусливые сволочи.  
      — Спасибо вам, — прошептала Келли, когда он помог ей слезть с капота.  
      — Благодарите отца Эндрю, — ответил Дин. — Я всего лишь палил в воздух.  
      — Всему свое время, — философски заметила Келли. — Если бы не ваша пальба и не помощь вашего напарника, отец Эндрю вещал бы над двумя трупами и горящим магазином.  
      Дин решил дальше не отнекиваться. Он распрощался с Келли, махнул головой Сэму, чтобы не рассусоливал, и пошел к Импале.

      Сэм вылез на улицу, помог выбраться пожилой негритянке и уже собрался было присоединиться к Дину, как вдруг та поймала его за руку.  
      — Погоди. Я вижу, вы правильные ребята. Вот, возьми, — она вложила что-то в ладонь Сэма. — Тебе это ни к чему, без надобности, а брату твоему пригодится.  
      Сэм опустил глаза. На ладони у него лежал кожаный шнурок, недлинный, примерно на браслет, на который были нанизаны разномастные бусины, разделенные вычурными узелками. Он не знал почему, но сейчас у него было такое чувство, что это — настоящий оберег, не чета тем кулонам с рожами. Потом до него дошло, что женщина назвала их с Дином братьями. Он вскинулся — но та уже трещала о чем-то с полицейским из второй подъехавшей машины, яростно жестикулируя и призывая в свидетели весь город, деревья, облака и солнце. Сэм не стал ее прерывать — еще не хватало разозлить настоящую ведьму-вудуистку, — а вместо этого убрал шнурок в карман и направился к Импале — им еще предстоял визит в морг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 «Хорошего человека найти нелегко» — название рассказа Ф. О’Коннор.


	6. Что вращает все колеса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы взято из романа Р. Маккамона «Несущий смерть».

      — Что вы еще от ме­ня хо­тите?! — не­годо­вал ше­риф Вол­лен­ски. — Я при­нял за­яв­ле­ние от мис­сис Ма­ури по по­воду под­жо­га и пор­чи иму­щес­тва. Мои лю­ди ищут ви­нов­ных, ког­да най­дут — те по­несут на­каза­ние. Все.  
      — А то, что мис­сис Ма­ури чуть не лин­че­вали, кто от­ве­тит за это? — ки­пятил­ся Сэм, на­висая над ше­рифом всем сво­им ве­лико­леп­ным рос­том. — И офи­цера Гейл, ко­торая, меж­ду про­чим, на­ходит­ся у вас в под­чи­нении.  
      Ше­риф рез­ко под­нялся с крес­ла — так что нож­ки отод­ви­нуто­го жи­вотом сто­ла с виз­гом про­еха­лись по по­лу.  
      — При­каже­те весь го­род арес­то­вать? Отец Эн­дрю уго­монил тол­пу, по­гасил вол­не­ние. Ве­чером про­чита­ет про­поведь, что-ни­будь на те­му «Не нав­ре­ди», при­хожа­не ус­ты­дят­ся, рас­ка­ют­ся, ис­по­веду­ют­ся, он наз­на­чит им епи­тимью, и все. А офи­цер Гейл са­ма по­лез­ла на ро­жон, я от­пра­вил ту­да сов­сем дру­гой пат­руль.  
      — Ко­торый пря­тал­ся, по­ка все не кон­чи­лось, — ед­ко вста­вил Дин, ко­торый сто­ял по­зади Сэ­ма, при­валив­шись к сте­не, и ле­ниво лис­тал от­чет про мла­ден­цев, что они заб­ра­ли у па­толо­го­ана­тома.  
      — С этим я то­же раз­бе­русь, — не­ис­крен­не по­обе­щал ше­риф и усел­ся об­ратно. — Аген­ты, у вас все?  
      — По­ка да. Хо­тя… — Сэм сде­лал вид, что спох­ва­тил­ся. — Мы с кол­ле­гой спра­шива­ли у мис­те­ра Сал­ли­вана ре­зуль­та­ты вскры­тия Дор­мунда, он ска­зал, что все ма­тери­алы у вас.  
      — За­бирай­те, — Вол­лен­ски, яв­но прог­ло­тив окон­ча­ние «и про­вали­вай­те», бук­валь­но впих­нул Сэ­му в ру­ки пап­ку. — Все­го хо­роше­го, аген­ты. — Он де­монс­тра­тив­но при­нял­ся щел­кать по кла­ви­ату­ре до­потоп­но­го компь­юте­ра, нед­вусмыс­ленно да­вая по­нять, что раз­го­вор окон­чен.  
      На вы­ходе из ка­бине­та братья стол­кну­лись с дру­гими по­сети­теля­ми. Двое муж­чин, нав­скид­ку од­но­го воз­раста, но ес­ли пер­вый на­поми­нал звез­ду эк­ра­на пя­тиде­сятых — кра­сивое, по­родис­тое ли­цо, шап­ка гус­тых тем­ных с про­седью во­лос, под­тя­нутая, лишь слег­ка на­чав­шая груз­неть фи­гура, то вто­рой боль­ше по­ходил на цап­лю-пе­рерос­тка: то­щий, дол­го­вязый, с длин­ным но­сом. Пер­вый про­шел ми­мо, не об­ра­тив на «аген­тов» ни­како­го вни­мания, вто­рой слег­ка кач­нул го­ловой, ук­ра­шен­ной круг­лой лы­синой в об­рамле­нии от­да­ющих в жел­тизну се­дых куд­ря­шек. Дверь за ни­ми зак­ры­лась, а за­тем по­родис­тый опус­тил и прик­ру­тил все жа­люзи, скрыв про­ис­хо­дящее в ка­бине­те от пос­то­рон­них глаз.  
      Дин про­водил ко­лорит­ную па­роч­ку взгля­дом.  
      — Лю­бопыт­но, кто это к на­шему ше­рифу на­ведал­ся?  
      Сэм вспом­нил сло­ва Кел­ли нас­чет сек­ре­тар­ши.  
      — Она на­вер­ня­ка зна­ет, — он кив­нул в сто­рону си­дев­шей в при­ем­ной жен­щи­ны сред­них лет.  
      — Да, точ­но. Как там бишь ее зо­вут? Пен­ни?  
      — Пол­ли, — поп­ра­вил Сэм.  
      — Без раз­ни­цы, — от­ре­зал Дин и на­цепил свою луч­шую улыб­ку. — Пом­нится, Кел­ли го­вори­ла, что она бол­тушка.  
      Он по­дошел к сек­ре­тар­ше и об­ло­котил­ся на ее стол:  
      — Про­шу про­щения, мис­сис…  
      — Мисс, — су­хо поп­ра­вила его та, под­ни­мая го­лову от бу­маг. — Чем мо­гу по­мочь, агент Джекс? И… будь­те доб­ры, не мни­те мне бу­маги.  
      — Из­ви­ните, — про­бор­мо­тал опе­шив­ший от та­кого при­ема Дин и ре­тиро­вал­ся. Сэ­му по­каза­лось, что он да­же пок­раснел. — Твоя оче­редь, — ук­радкой про­шеп­тал он Сэ­му.  
      Сэм мыс­ленно за­катил гла­за, но де­лать бы­ло не­чего. Итак, на ма­чо-ча­ры Ди­на Пол­ли не под­да­лась, зна­чит, пой­дем дру­гим пу­тем.  
      Де­сять ми­нут спус­тя они зна­ли о та­инс­твен­ных гос­тях ше­рифа все, да­же то, че­го не хо­тели знать. И что по­родис­тый — мис­тер Гар­рет — мес­тный ад­во­кат и очень ува­жа­емый че­ловек, и что дол­го­вязый — мис­тер Ал­лен — глав­ный врач ок­ружной боль­ни­цы и то­же очень ува­жа­емый че­ловек. Что все трое дру­жат с детс­тва и да­же что мис­тер Ал­лен в том же детс­тве пе­ребо­лел свин­кой и те­перь «пус­тоцвет».  
      — Ну да оно, мо­жет, и неп­ло­хо, не нуж­но вол­но­вать­ся о пос­ледс­тви­ях, — рас­су­дитель­но за­мети­ла Пол­ли. — Осо­бен­но ес­ли не стро­ишь да­леко иду­щих пла­нов.  
      — Спа­сибо, — от ду­ши поб­ла­года­рил Сэм. — Вы очень нам по­мог­ли.  
      — По­годи­те, агент Пес­кле­виц, — за­дер­жа­ла его Пол­ли. Она нак­ло­нилась к не­му и спро­сила гром­ким ше­потом: — Ска­жите, ваш на­пар­ник всег­да се­бя так раз­вязно ве­дет? Ну, с жен­щи­нами?  
      Сэм за­мял­ся, не зная, что ска­зать.  
      — Так вы на­мек­ни­те ему, что это да­леко не всег­да сра­баты­ва­ет.  
      Дин выс­ко­чил на ули­цу с та­кой ско­ростью, буд­то за ним ру­гару гнал­ся.  
      — К ма­рафо­ну го­товишь­ся? — под­дел его Сэм, вы­ходя сле­дом. — Не расс­тра­ивай­ся ты так. Трое из че­тырех сек­ре­тарш обя­затель­но рас­та­яли бы от тво­его оба­яния. Кто же знал, что те­бе по­падет­ся чет­вертая?  
      — У нас еще есть де­ла, — ряв­кнул Дин, буд­то про­пус­тил все ми­мо ушей, пот­ряс пап­кой и ри­нул­ся к ма­шине.  
      И чуть не сшиб Кел­ли. Та, оде­тая в граж­дан­ское, шла им навс­тре­чу, дер­жа за ру­ки сво­их сы­новей.  
      — Прос­ти­те, — Дин в пос­леднюю се­кун­ду со­ри­ен­ти­ровал­ся и не дал ей упасть. — О, ше­риф дал вам вы­ход­ной в честь под­ви­га?  
      Кел­ли сар­касти­чес­ки ус­мехну­лась.  
      — Ско­рее, отс­тра­нил до вы­яс­не­ния.  
      — И вы ре­шили этим вос­поль­зо­вать­ся и по­гулять с деть­ми? — Сэм с сим­па­ти­ей пос­мотрел на Кел­ли и маль­чи­ков. Ему нра­вилась эта жен­щи­на — сво­ей чес­тностью, от­ва­гой и спо­кой­стви­ем. И семья ее то­же. Из всех, ко­го он встре­тил в этом го­роде, толь­ко они ка­зались нор­маль­ны­ми, хо­роши­ми людь­ми, ко­торые не стре­мят­ся выг­ля­деть бла­гопо­луч­но пе­ред со­седя­ми, а на са­мом де­ле та­кие и есть.  
      — Не сов­сем. Пи­тер по­ехал в уп­ра­ву взять план го­род­ских ком­му­ника­ций, а ня­ня вне­зап­но за­боле­ла, так что я, как вы вер­но под­ме­тили, вос­поль­зо­валась отс­тра­нени­ем и са­ма заб­ра­ла ре­бят из шко­лы. И… да, мы ре­шили нем­но­го про­гулять­ся. — Кел­ли по­пыта­лась пог­ла­дить де­тей по го­ловам, но те вы­вер­ну­лись.  
      — Фу, мам, ну не на ули­це же! — раз­дался сла­жен­ный воз­му­щен­ный крик.  
      Кел­ли рас­сме­ялась и де­монс­тра­тив­но уб­ра­ла ру­ки за спи­ну.  
      — Лад­но, лад­но, ди­коб­ра­зы.  
      Дэ­вид вы­тянул шею, выг­ля­дывая ко­го-то в кон­це ули­цы.  
      — О, мам, там Май­ки! Мож­но мы с ним по­бол­та­ем?  
      — Ну бе­гите, толь­ко не­дол­го.  
      Пос­ле то­го как Дэ­вид и Стив убе­жали, Кел­ли по­яс­ни­ла:  
      — Они не лю­бят, ког­да я лас­каю их на лю­дях, счи­та­ют се­бя слиш­ком взрос­лы­ми для «те­лячь­их неж­ностей». Пи­тер ус­по­ка­ива­ет, что в их воз­расте это ес­тес­твен­но.  
      — Так, зна­чит, ваш муж ре­шил-та­ки на­чать ре­монт особ­ня­ка? — спро­сил Дин. — Я пом­ню, он со­бирал­ся.  
      — Ну да, — кив­ну­ла Кел­ли. — Дом, ко­неч­но, неп­лох, но все уже та­кое ста­рое. Тру­бы под­те­ка­ют, ро­зет­ки ис­крят, да и ин­тернет неп­ло­хо бы на­конец под­клю­чить. Пи­тер хо­чет не прос­то за­менить про­вода и ка­нали­зацию, а про­ложить их за­ново и под­вести к го­род­ским ком­му­ника­ци­ям, раз уж они те­перь про­ходят сов­сем ря­дом с по­месть­ем.  
      — Ого! Серь­ез­ное де­ло.  
      — Пи­тер, он та­кой. Я сна­чала не хо­тела пе­ре­ез­жать, бо­ялась, что пос­ле Чи­каго тут бу­дет… скуч­но и мне, и де­тям, да еще и жить при­дет­ся в ста­рин­ном по­местье, где все раз­ва­лива­ет­ся. Но все не так уж пло­хо, и маль­чи­кам тут нра­вит­ся, — с во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем ска­зала Кел­ли и вдруг пом­рачне­ла. — Ес­ли бы не эти убий­ства…  
      Сэм хо­тел бы­ло ей от­ве­тить, но тут меж­ду ни­ми про­тис­ну­лась ка­кая-то жен­щи­на, ед­ва не стол­кнув Кел­ли с тро­ту­ара. Сэм был не уве­рен, но ему по­каза­лось, буд­то бы так про­бур­ча­ла неч­то вро­де «чер­но­задая шлю­ха». Прис­мотрев­шись, он по­нял, что это та са­мая тет­ка в ба­лахо­не, что еще нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад сре­ди про­чих ора­ла на пло­щади. Ну точ­но, вон и ста­рая крас­ная сум­ка бол­та­ет­ся на лок­те.  
      Сэм по­вер­нулся к Кел­ли.  
      — А что нас­чет та­ких вот…  
      — Ра­сис­тов? — улыб­ну­лась Кел­ли. — Я на та­ких и в Чи­каго дос­та­точ­но нас­мотре­лась. А уж по срав­не­нию со свек­ровью, ко­торая од­нажды чуть не на­кор­ми­ла ме­ня тол­че­ным стек­лом, их воп­ли и вов­се ни­чего не сто­ят.  
      Но, ка­жет­ся, Ди­на ее сло­ва не убе­дили.  
      — Да­вай­те мы все-та­ки про­водим вас и де­тей до до­ма. Не спорь­те, — он под­нял ла­донь, ос­та­нав­ли­вая от­крыв­шую бы­ло рот Кел­ли. — Вы ведь без ма­шины? Мы вас под­ве­зем.  
      Они дош­ли до уг­ла ули­цы, где Кел­ли с тру­дом уда­лось отор­вать сы­новей от их при­яте­ля.  
      — Зав­тра в шко­ле на­гово­ритесь.  
      — А Майк ска­зал, что мисс Эл­ли вов­се не боль­ная, — за­явил Стив, ког­да они са­дились в Им­па­лу. — Он ви­дел, как она вхо­дила в цер­ковь. Она пла­кала.  
      — Прав­да? Очень стран­но, — уди­вилась Кел­ли и по­вер­ну­лась к Ди­ну и Сэ­му. — Мисс Эл­ли — это ня­ня мо­их маль­чи­ков. Она до сих пор ни ра­зу не от­пра­шива­лась и не уви­лива­ла от обя­зан­ностей. Де­ти всег­да бы­ли от нее в пол­ном вос­торге.  
      — Да! Она зна­ет столь­ко игр! — вста­вил Дэ­вид. — Но вче­ра я то­же ви­дел, как она пла­кала — ког­да па­па ска­зал ей, что мис­те­ра Дор­мунда уби­ли. А по­том все твер­ди­ла, что не на­до бы­ло мис­те­ру Дор­мунду это­го де­лать.  
      — О. О… — Кел­ли ок­ругли­ла гла­за.  
      Сэм и Дин об­ме­нялись по­нима­ющи­ми взгля­дами. Как вид­но, у них на­метил­ся сле­ду­ющий кан­ди­дат для ви­зита.

      Они ос­та­нови­лись у во­рот по­местья и выш­ли. Маль­чиш­ки тут же с виз­гом ум­ча­лись в парк.  
      — Что ж, спа­сибо, что под­везли. Воз­можно, раз­гу­ливать по ули­цам, по­ка го­рожа­не еще взбу­дора­жены, бы­ло не очень ра­зум­но с мо­ей сто­роны, — ска­зала Кел­ли.  
      — Всег­да по­жалуй­ста.  
      Тут Сэм вспом­нил о тех, ко­го они ви­дели в учас­тке. Мо­жет, Кел­ли то­же что-ни­будь о них зна­ет? Все-та­ки не да­вала ему по­коя эта па­роч­ка — уж боль­но по-хо­зяй­ски они за­вали­лись к ше­рифу.  
      — Из­ви­ните, Кел­ли, а что вы мо­жете ска­зать о Гар­ре­те и Ал­ле­не? Прос­то мы с Ди­ном не­дав­но ви­дели, как они заш­ли к ва­шему на­чаль­ни­ку.  
      — О, эти двое… — Кел­ли по­кача­ла го­ловой. — Ког­да я пе­реве­лась сю­да, ме­ня в пер­вый же день прос­ве­тили, ко­го в Грин­ву­де луч­ше ни­ког­да не тро­гать… пус­кай они хоть в го­род­ской фон­тан спь­яну мо­чат­ся. По­нима­ете, это что-то вро­де мес­тной ма­фии. Ник­то вслух не го­ворит, но все зна­ют, что имен­но они тут всем зап­равля­ют. Рань­ше, ког­да пра­дед Пи­тера был тут мэ­ром, их семьи за­седа­ли в го­род­ском со­вете, а по­том отош­ли в тень, но все рав­но прод­ви­нули сво­их на клю­чевые пос­ты. Ну, кро­ме ад­во­ката, ко­неч­но. И… — Кел­ли сде­лала па­узу и за­куси­ла гу­бу. — И вро­де как они все — даль­ние родс­твен­ни­ки Пи­тера.  
      Сэм нах­му­рил­ся.  
      — По­годи­те, это как? Я слы­шал, что Гей­лы же­нились меж­ду со­бой.  
      — Же­нились, Пи­тер по­казы­вал мне за­писи в их до­мовой кни­ге, — под­твер­ди­ла Кел­ли. — Но ког­да-то Гей­лы бы­ли боль­шой семь­ей, нас­то­ящим кла­ном, а бра­ки меж­ду ку­зена­ми, нас­коль­ко я по­няла, прак­ти­кова­ла лишь глав­ная ветвь. Вот так и выш­ло, что ба­буш­ка Вол­лен­ски, нап­ри­мер, бы­ла сес­трой пра­бабуш­ки Пи­тера, и обе они бы­ли ку­зина­ми его пра­дедуш­ки…  
      — Ко­роче, в ва­шем се­мей­ном дре­ве сам черт но­гу сло­мит, — по­дыто­жил Дин.  
      — Это уж точ­но. — Кел­ли ус­мехну­лась. — Толь­ко мы — от­ре­зан­ный ло­моть. Впро­чем, те­перь уже всем пле­вать. Не­кому блюс­ти чис­то­ту кро­ви, — она изоб­ра­зила паль­ца­ми ка­выч­ки.  
      Что-то Сэ­ма во всем этом цеп­ля­ло. Мо­жет, де­ло вов­се не в приз­ра­ке по­гиб­ше­го ре­бен­ка, а как в той ис­то­рии с одер­жи­мым ав­то­моби­лем, толь­ко на­обо­рот? Мо­жет, тут хо­зяй­ни­ча­ет не­упо­ко­ен­ный дух ка­кого-ни­будь уби­того чер­но­коже­го? Учи­тывая не­дав­ние со­бытия, пред­ста­вить, что тво­рилось в го­роде лет пять­де­сят на­зад, бы­ло сов­сем нет­рудно. Прав­да, в эту вер­сию не ук­ла­дыва­лись пер­вые два слу­чая, но ма­ло ли. Мо­жет, это не один, а це­лых два приз­ра­ка, ко­торые враж­ду­ют и пос­ле смер­ти? А ес­ли учесть, что убий­ства на­чались ак­ку­рат пос­ле при­ез­да Кел­ли и ее му­жа, не ис­клю­чено, что имен­но они слу­чай­но про­буди­ли этих приз­ра­ков к жиз­ни.  
      — А он здесь что за­был? — выр­вал Сэ­ма из раз­мышле­ний го­лос Ди­на.  
      Сэм вздрог­нул и ог­ля­нул­ся на бра­та. Тот сто­ял, ус­та­вив­шись ку­да-то в сто­рону. Смот­рел Дин встре­вожен­но и… с до­лей стра­ха? Что мог­ло его на­пугать? Сэм пос­мотрел ту­да же и за­метил вда­леке вы­вер­нувшую из-за уг­ла за­бора чер­ную фи­гуру.  
      — Отец Эн­дрю? Он час­то гу­ля­ет на бо­лотах, — ска­зала Кел­ли. — Я его поч­ти каж­дый день ви­жу. Он изу­ча­ет мес­тную фа­уну. Стив го­ворил, что он хо­дил к ним в шко­лу и рас­ска­зывал про бо­лот­ных птиц, по­казы­вал скор­лупки я­иц, перья. До­воль­но ув­ле­катель­но. Мои ди­коб­ра­зы те­перь так и рвут­ся на бо­лота, меч­та­ют то­же най­ти что-ни­будь эта­кое.  
      — Яс­но, — кис­ло ска­зал Дин. — Ну, нам по­ра. До сви­дания, Кел­ли.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, ваш кол­ле­га не­долюб­ли­ва­ет от­ца Эн­дрю, — за­мети­ла Кел­ли. Сэм лишь по­жал пле­чами — он и сам не по­нял, с че­го Дин так ре­аги­ру­ет на свя­щен­ни­ка. Сам же пер­вый ска­зал, что тот вне по­доз­ре­ний.  
      — Он прос­то не выс­пался, — прак­ти­чес­ки не слу­кавил Сэм. Дин дей­стви­тель­но ма­ло спал с тех пор, как они при­еха­ли в Грин­вуд — не то что­бы до это­го он спал боль­ше, но все же. Впро­чем, Сэм и сам не мог пох­вастать­ся оби­ли­ем здо­рово­го сна, и влаж­ный жар­кий кли­мат Лу­изи­аны ни­чуть не по­могал.  
      Сэм уже по­вер­нулся, что­бы пос­ле­довать за Ди­ном, ког­да Кел­ли его ос­та­нови­ла.  
      — Слу­шай­те, я по­нимаю, как все это зву­чит, но… Я не ду­маю, что Гар­рет или Ал­лен, да да­же Вол­лен­ски име­ют ка­кое-то от­но­шение к убий­ствам. Им это не­выгод­но: вся эта шу­миха в прес­се, ФБР, опять же. Мне ка­жет­ся, ше­риф и сам не­дово­лен про­ис­хо­дящим. Он, ко­неч­но, не свя­той, но и не иди­от, и свои де­ла про­вора­чива­ет ти­хо. Да, я при­еха­ла не­дав­но и не знаю, как тут бы­ло рань­ше, но сей­час я ви­жу лишь то, что ви­жу. И ес­ли нас­чет Вол­лен­ски я мо­гу с бо­лее-ме­нее серь­ез­ны­ми ос­но­вани­ями по­доз­ре­вать, что у не­го рыль­це в пуш­ку, то про двух дру­гих я бы и не по­дума­ла, ес­ли бы мне не ска­зали.  
      — Мы обя­затель­но это уч­тем, — по­обе­щал Сэм и вер­нулся в ма­шину.

      Ког­да они пос­ту­чались в дом к мисс Эл­ли — Эл­ли Мо­риц, — та выг­ля­дела ис­пу­ган­ной, но впус­ти­ла гроз­ных «аген­тов» без воп­ро­сов. Стив не сов­рал — гла­за у Эл­ли и впрямь бы­ли крас­ны­ми и опух­ши­ми, а на жур­наль­ном сто­лике сто­яла ог­ромная ко­роб­ка бу­маж­ных пла­точ­ков.  
      Сэм ре­шил не да­вить на нее так сра­зу и за­шел из­да­лека, ска­зав, что они оп­ра­шива­ют всех, кто бы­вал в по­местье Гей­лов.  
      — Я, в об­щем-то, не­час­то там бы­вала, — сра­зу на­чала от­кре­щивать­ся Эл­ли. — Обыч­но за деть­ми прис­матри­ва­ет сам мис­тер Гейл, он до­ма ра­бота­ет, а ме­ня про­сят, толь­ко ког­да он у­ез­жа­ет по де­лам. За ме­сяц, как они жи­вут в по­местье, я ту­да ез­ди­ла раз во­семь или де­вять.  
      — Но, воз­можно, вы за­мети­ли что-то не­обыч­ное? — спро­сил Сэм. — Мо­жет быть, вок­руг по­местья кру­тил­ся кто-ни­будь нез­на­комый… или зна­комый, ко­торо­го вы не ожи­дали там уви­деть?  
      — Или мис­тер Дор­мунд вел се­бя не­обыч­но, — до­бавил Дин.  
      Эл­ли раз­ре­велась.  
      — Го­вори­ла я ему не лезть в это де­ло, а он… Во­об­ра­зил се­бя су­пер­ге­ро­ем. Вот за­чем ему это на­до бы­ло?!  
      — Ко­му и что на­до, мисс Мо­риц? — изоб­ра­зил не­до­уме­ние Сэм.  
      — У­ил­лу… — Эл­ли раз­ре­велась пу­ще преж­не­го. Сэм пре­дуп­ре­дитель­но про­тянул ей ко­роб­ку с плат­ка­ми и гля­нул на Ди­на. Тот в от­вет при­под­нял бровь.  
      — Мисс Мо­риц, ка­кому У­ил­лу? — спро­сил Сэм.  
      — Мо­ему У­ил­лу, Дор­мунду, ко­му же еще! — вос­клик­ну­ла Эл­ли и ут­кну­лась но­сом в пла­точек. — Мы с ним толь­ко на­чали встре­чать­ся, а он мне все уши про­жуж­жал, как из­ло­вит монс­тра, и про не­го на­печа­та­ют в га­зете. Вот и на­печа­тали…  
      — Со­чувс­твую ва­шему го­рю, — ис­крен­не ска­зал Сэм, но Дин яв­но уто­мил­ся ждать, по­ка он рас­кру­тит Эл­ли на под­робнос­ти, и ри­нул­ся в нас­тупле­ние.  
      — Мисс Мо­риц, а не мог­ли бы вы рас­ска­зать, как имен­но У­илл на­мере­вал­ся пой­мать монс­тра?  
      Эл­ли всхлип­ну­ла в пос­ледний раз, выс­морка­лась и вздох­ну­ла.  
      — Ну… ему это уже не нав­ре­дит, так что ка­кая раз­ни­ца. У­илл и еще нес­коль­ко пар­ней хо­тели пой­мать чу­дови­ще, убив­шее Гар­ри Бел­лса. Они счи­тали, что это ка­кая-то не­чисть — бо­лот­ный де­мон или что-то в этом ро­де. У­илл все твер­дил, что точ­но зна­ет, что на­до де­лать. У них бы­ла те­ория, что де­мон дол­жен бо­ять­ся вся­кой хрис­ти­ан­ской сим­во­лики, и кто свя­тую во­ду за­пасал, кто на пу­лях крес­ты вы­резал… А У­илл хо­тел на­вер­ня­ка. Ска­зал, что по­беди­телей не су­дят и ра­ди бла­гого де­ла мож­но. — Эл­ли вздох­ну­ла еще раз. — Ко­роче, это он ук­рал крест из цер­кви. Вер­нее, одол­жил.  
      Вот так по­ворот!  
      — Вы в этом уве­рены? — уточ­нил Сэм.  
      — Да я сво­ими гла­зами ви­дела крест у не­го в сто­рож­ке! — Эл­ли при­жала паль­цы к гу­бам и сно­ва зап­ла­кала.  
      Ском­ка­но поп­ро­щав­шись с бе­зутеш­ной ня­ней, братья в рас­те­рян­ности по­еха­ли в отель. Чем боль­ше они уз­на­вали, тем за­путан­ней ста­нови­лось де­ло.  
      Убий­ца Дор­мунда от­ли­чал­ся боль­шой фи­зичес­кой си­лой — крест не прос­то прон­зил ему грудь, но и бук­валь­но вбил ку­сок его поз­во­ноч­ни­ка в зем­лю. Прав­да, это еще ни­чего не до­казы­ва­ет — на све­те встре­ча­ют­ся до­воль­но силь­ные лю­ди, а они с Ди­ном не уви­дели на мес­те прес­тупле­ния ни­чего сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­но­го. На крес­те наш­ли от­пе­чат­ки, но в ба­зе их не бы­ло; кровь с об­на­ружен­но­го Ди­ном лос­ку­та сов­па­дала с той, что бы­ла на мес­те убий­ства Бел­лса, — но Сэм был в этом уве­рен и без вся­кой эк­спер­ти­зы.  
      Нас­чет мла­ден­цев Сэм и вов­се сом­не­вал­ся, что они име­ют от­но­шение к де­лу. Сал­ли­ван доб­ро­совес­тно опи­сал ре­зуль­та­ты каж­до­го вскры­тия, но там бы­ло то же са­мое, что ска­зал кри­мина­лист. И все их ано­малии бы­ли из­вес­тны­ми в ме­дицин­ском ми­ре. Ко­неч­но, мож­но бы­ло под­клю­чить во­об­ра­жение и пред­ста­вить се­бе семь ма­лень­ких приз­ра­ков, ко­торые ни с то­го ни с се­го объ­еди­нились и при­нялись уби­вать нап­ра­во и на­лево. Нет, глу­пость ка­кая-то.  
      Воп­ро­сов по-преж­не­му ос­та­валось боль­ше, чем от­ве­тов.  
      — Что бу­дем де­лать? — спро­сил Сэм, ког­да они вва­лились в но­мер.  
      — Пож­рем и спать, — бур­кнул Дин, за­вали­ва­ясь на кро­вать в бо­тин­ках.  
      — Эй, это моя кро­вать! — воз­му­тил­ся Сэм.  
      — Не за­нудс­твуй, — ус­та­ло про­из­нес Дин и прик­рыл ру­кой гла­за. — Мо­жешь по­топ­тать­ся по мо­ей. Се­год­ня от­ды­ха­ем, зав­тра по­едем в учас­ток уз­на­вать ре­зуль­та­ты ДНК-эк­спер­ти­зы, за­од­но пос­мотрим, что еще на­рыли по убий­ству сто­рожа.

      Де­ло Дор­мунда не спе­шило ра­довать но­выми об­сто­ятель­ства­ми, за­то Сал­ли­ван встре­тил брать­ев, как ста­рых зна­комых.  
      — Ре­бята, вы про­яв­ля­ете к это­му де­лу боль­ше ин­те­реса, чем весь учас­ток, — приз­нался он, пос­ле то­го как они об­ме­нялись ру­копо­жати­ями.  
      Сал­ли­ван про­водил их в свой ка­бинет и жес­том фо­кус­ни­ка по­ложил на стол нес­коль­ко лис­тов бу­маги.  
      — Вот зак­лю­чение по мла­ден­цам. Собс­твен­но, че­го-то та­кого я и ожи­дал, хо­тя кое-что ме­ня уди­вило.  
      — И че­го же вы ожи­дали? — спро­сил Сэм.  
      Сал­ли­ван по­казал на под­чер­кну­тые циф­ры:  
      — Оби­лие уродств на­води­ло на оп­ре­делен­ные мыс­ли. Это мог­ли быть пос­ледс­твия при­ема ка­ких-ни­будь ядов или нар­ко­тиков од­ним ро­дите­лем или обо­ими, это мог­ло быть ре­зуль­та­том об­лу­чения, но ма­лове­ро­ят­но, пос­коль­ку в ок­рес­тнос­тях нет ис­точни­ков ра­ди­ации — ни про­из­водств, ни за­хоро­нений. И, ра­зуме­ет­ся, я не сбра­сывал со сче­тов тес­ный ин­бри­динг. В ито­ге это ока­зал­ся имен­но он.  
      — Так что вас уди­вило?  
      — То, что все умер­шие мла­ден­цы ока­зались родс­твен­ни­ками меж­ду со­бой, при­чем близ­ки­ми — брать­ями и сес­тра­ми. Су­дя по сос­то­янию тел, са­мому ста­рому за­хоро­нению око­ло пят­надца­ти лет, са­мому све­жему — око­ло вось­ми. Все­го тел семь. Сле­дова­тель­но…  
      — Сле­дова­тель­но, ка­кая-то жен­щи­на каж­дый год ро­жала ре­бен­ка от близ­ко­го родс­твен­ни­ка, а за­тем хо­рони­ла его на бо­лоте, — за­кон­чил за Сал­ли­вана Сэм. — Мо­жет, у вас есть ка­кие-то пред­по­ложе­ния по по­воду ро­дите­лей?  
      — Ни ма­лей­ших, — по­качал го­ловой Сал­ли­ван.  
      Дин вне­зап­но спро­сил:  
      — Ска­жите, вы ни­чего не­обыч­но­го не за­мети­ли в ре­зуль­та­тах по мла­ден­цам?  
      — Еще бо­лее не­обыч­но­го? — Бро­ви Сал­ли­вана взле­тели чуть ли не на ма­куш­ку.  
      — Ну… да. Нап­ри­мер, за­гадоч­ную му­тацию или фраг­мент ДНК, ко­торый не уда­лось рас­познать.  
      Сал­ли­ван скеп­ти­чес­ки на не­го пос­мотрел.  
      — При всем ува­жении, мис­тер Джекс, вам на­до смот­реть по­мень­ше фан­тасти­ки. Нет, ни­чего по­доб­но­го там нет.  
      По­вис­ла па­уза.  
      — Боль­шое вам спа­сибо за по­мощь, — на­конец вы­палил Сэм, утас­ки­вая Ди­на из ка­бине­та. — Ну и на­фига бы­ло об этом спра­шивать? — про­шипел он, ког­да они выш­ли на ули­цу. — Ес­ли бы в от­че­те бы­ло что-ни­будь эта­кое, Сал­ли­ван бы сра­зу ска­зал. А те­перь он счи­та­ет те­бя чок­ну­тым охот­ни­ком за зе­лены­ми че­ловеч­ка­ми. И ме­ня за­од­но.  
      — Да лад­но те­бе, Сэм­ми, нам с ним де­тей не крес­тить, — бес­печно от­махнул­ся Дин. — Кста­ти, о де­тях. Ты был прав, ког­да вспом­нил о «До­ме». Пом­нишь, что нам рас­ска­зала баб­ка? Гей­лы же­нились на родс­твен­ни­ках, а у нас тут це­лых семь пло­дов ин­цеста. На­водит на оп­ре­делен­ные мыс­ли. Заг­воз­дка в том, что пят­надцать лет на­зад здесь из всех Гей­лов жи­ла толь­ко Джилл, тет­ка Пи­тера.  
      — Заг­воз­дка в том, ка­кое это от­но­шение име­ет к на­шему де­лу, — воз­ра­зил Сэм. — По-мо­ему, нам луч­ше сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на убий­ствах.  
      — Лад­но, ум­ник, и что ты пред­ла­га­ешь? — Дин яв­но ра­зоз­лился. — Приз­най, Сэм, мы заш­ли в ту­пик. Мы да­же не зна­ем, есть ли связь меж­ду пер­вы­ми и пос­ледни­ми дву­мя убий­ства­ми.  
      Тут он по­пал в точ­ку. Сэм по­жал пле­чами:  
      — Мо­жет, сто­ит поп­ро­бовать выс­ле­дить со­бак?  
      — По­лага­ешь, од­на из них вре­мя от вре­мени прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в урод­ли­вого си­лача, об­мо­тан­но­го тряп­ка­ми?  
      — При­думай что-ни­будь по­луч­ше, — ог­рызнул­ся Сэм.  
      Он по­нимал, что Дин злит­ся от бес­си­лия, он и сам чувс­тво­вал се­бя не луч­ше, но это не по­вод сры­вать­ся друг на дру­ге.  
      Дин по­тер лоб.  
      — Хо­рошо, что мы име­ем по со­бакам? Ты ви­дел их на бо­лотах, но они на­вер­ня­ка сме­нили леж­ку, так что в хи­жину на­веды­вать­ся бес­смыс­ленно.  
      — С дру­гой сто­роны, они про­яви­ли се­бя ум­ны­ми и хит­ры­ми тва­рями, раз до сих пор не по­пались, и впол­не мо­гут вер­нуть­ся на ста­рое мес­то. Оно дос­та­точ­но уда­лен­ное от го­рода, бе­зопас­ное, и от­ту­да лег­ко уд­рать, ес­ли зна­ешь бо­лота. Лю­дей на ос­тров­ке уже нет, и ко­му при­дет в го­лову, что они сно­ва там?  
      — Хо­чешь что-то спря­тать — по­ложи на вид­ное мес­то, да? — за­дум­чи­во про­из­нес Дин. — Что ж, мо­жет, и так. В лю­бом слу­чае, да­же ес­ли их нет в хи­жине, поп­ро­бу­ем най­ти, где они вы­ходят из бо­лот в го­род. Эти псы от­нюдь не куз­не­чики, а зна­чит, ско­рее все­го, поль­зу­ют­ся те­ми же тро­пами, что и лю­ди. А по­том прош­вырнем­ся по по­мой­кам на ок­ра­инах.  
      — Это еще за­чем? — не по­нял Сэм.  
      — На бо­лотах пол­но ди­чи, но ее еще нуж­но дог­нать и пой­мать. Го­раз­до про­ще красть объ­ед­ки из му­сор­ных ба­ков. Уве­рен, стая там и пи­та­ет­ся.  
      — Мо­жет, не толь­ко стая. — Сэм вспом­нил, что на пер­вом мес­те прес­тупле­ния, где они по­быва­ли, бы­ли му­сор­ные ба­ки. — Мо­жет, на­ше чу­дище то­же так рас­сужда­ет. В кон­це кон­цов, че­лове­чина в его ме­ню яв­но не вхо­дит, тру­пы все це­лые.  
      — Тог­да ре­шено: едем на бо­лота.

      По до­роге Сэ­му приш­ло в го­лову, что мож­но свя­зать­ся со служ­бой от­ло­ва жи­вот­ных, о ко­торой упо­минал ше­риф — они мог­ли еще что-то знать о стае, как-ни­как, это бы­ла их пря­мая обя­зан­ность. Но ког­да они, уточ­нив ад­рес, сде­лали крюк, вы­яс­ни­лось, что об­шарпан­ная кон­то­ра зак­ры­та наг­лу­хо, а листья на крыль­це и при­тулив­ший­ся ря­дом гру­зови­чок со спу­щен­ны­ми ши­нами нед­вусмыс­ленно на­мека­ли, что тут уже дав­нень­ко ник­то не по­яв­лялся.  
      — Те­перь по­нят­но, по­чему стаю до сих пор не пой­ма­ли, — про­вор­чал Дин, вы­рули­вая из пе­ре­ул­ка, — все еще ху­же, чем рас­пи­сывал Вол­лен­ски.  
      Ос­та­вив Им­па­лу на пя­тач­ке пе­ред во­рота­ми в по­местье Гей­лов, они пош­ли в об­ход ог­ра­ды — Сэм сов­сем не жаж­дал пов­то­рять вол­шебный опыт про­тис­ки­вания в ды­ру и Ди­ну от­со­вето­вал. Они тща­тель­но про­чеса­ли гра­ницу бо­лот вок­руг учас­тка су­ши, от­ку­да на­чина­лись мос­тки. По­мимо той тро­пы, по ко­торой на бо­лота за­ходил Сэм, наш­лось еще че­тыре, и у пос­ледней брать­ям улыб­ну­лась уда­ча: рас­ту­щие вок­руг мос­тков ко­люч­ки бы­ли усе­яны клоч­ка­ми чер­ной шер­сти, а влаж­ная зем­ля ис­пещре­на глу­боки­ми сле­дами круп­ных лап. Од­на­ко дол­го ве­зение не прод­ли­лось — сле­ды ве­ли до ас­фаль­то­вой до­роги и там об­ры­вались. Ну, за­то Дин ока­зал­ся прав, и со­баки дей­стви­тель­но час­тень­ко на­веды­вались в го­род.  
      Братья вер­ну­лись к ма­шине и уже рас­пахну­ли двер­цы, как вдруг в кус­тах воз­ле сто­рож­ки раз­дался ка­кой-то шо­рох и пот­рески­вание. Ру­ка Ди­на мет­ну­лась к спря­тан­но­му за по­ясом джин­сов пис­то­лету, Сэм при­нял­ся ин­стинктив­но на­щупы­вать ру­ко­ят­ку про­тиво­демон­ско­го но­жа… но нес­коль­ко се­кунд спус­тя шо­рох прек­ра­тил­ся, и из кус­тов по­яви­лись маль­чиш­ки Гей­лов — оба с ног до го­ловы усы­пан­ные листь­ями и мел­ки­ми ве­точ­ка­ми.  
      — При­вет! — не­мед­ленно за­вопил Дэ­вид и ки­нул­ся к Им­па­ле.  
      — Здравс­твуй­те, аген­ты, — со­лид­но поз­до­ровал­ся Стив, яв­но де­монс­три­руя, что он уже сов­сем взрос­лый и серь­ез­ный че­ловек, и приб­ли­зил­ся ку­да мед­леннее.  
      — При­вет, ре­бята, — ска­зал Дин. — Че­го это вы тут од­ни?  
      — Мы сбе­жали от мисс Эл­ли, она ста­ла сов­сем скуч­ная, — ска­зал Дэ­вид.  
      — Не скуч­ная, а грус­тная, — рас­су­дитель­но поп­ра­вил его Стив.  
      — Ка­кая раз­ни­ца! С ней все рав­но ста­ло не­ин­те­рес­но иг­рать.  
      Дин при­сел пе­ред Дэ­видом на кор­точки.  
      — Лю­дям иног­да бы­ва­ет грус­тно, и тог­да они дей­стви­тель­но ста­новят­ся скуч­но­ваты. Ко­му за­хочет­ся ве­селить­ся, ког­да грус­тно? Мне — так точ­но нет.  
      Дэ­вид по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Мне то­же.  
      — И мисс Эл­ли уж точ­но не ста­нет ве­селей от то­го, что вы от нее убе­жали. Она не­бось с ума схо­дит, пов­сю­ду вас ищет и уже на­во­об­ра­жала, что вы уто­нули в бо­лоте.  
      — Я по­нял, — Дэ­вид по­ковы­рял зем­лю нос­ком крос­совки. — Зря мы со Сти­вом так сде­лали.  
      — Да уж, — вста­вил Стив.  
      — Воз­вра­щай­тесь-ка к ня­не, ре­бята, — ска­зал Дин, под­ни­ма­ясь.  
      Стив взял бра­та за ру­ку и пов­лек к во­ротам.  
      — По­годи­те! — Дэ­вид вы­вер­нулся из хват­ки бра­та. — Я дол­жен вам ска­зать что-то важ­ное!  
      — Брось, Дейв, это глу­пос­ти! — Стив бро­сил­ся сле­дом, но Дэ­вид ока­зал­ся быс­трее.  
      — Мы ви­дели чу­дови­ще! — вы­палил он, чуть не вре­зав­шись в сто­яв­ше­го бли­же Сэ­ма.  
      — Где?  
      — Ког­да?  
      — У нас до­ма! Он си­дел на по­докон­ни­ке в на­шей ком­на­те. Вче­ра ночью! — Дэ­вид вы­тара­щил гла­за. — Мы со Сти­вом оба его ви­дели. А по­том он хо­дил по ко­ридо­ру! И из ста­рой дет­ской про­пали все сол­да­тики!  
      — Это прав­да? — Сэм по­вер­нулся к Сти­ву.  
      Тот по­тупил­ся.  
      — Я не знаю… бы­ло тем­но. На­вер­ное, нам прос­то по­чуди­лось.  
      — Обо­им сра­зу?! — воз­му­щен­но вос­клик­нул Дэ­вид. — А сол­да­тики? Я их не брал, ты, я знаю, то­же. Па­па нам не по­верил и все рав­но от­ру­гал, но мы их паль­цем не тро­гали.  
      — А… на ко­го бы­ло по­хоже чу­дови­ще? — ос­то­рож­но спро­сил Сэм.  
      — На го­лове у не­го буд­то хэл­ло­уин­ская мас­ка, а одеж­да как у му­мии, — уве­рен­но от­ве­тил Стив.  
      — А на от­ца Эн­дрю оно, слу­чай­но, по­хоже не бы­ло? — за­дал Дин не­ожи­дан­ный воп­рос.  
      Маль­чиш­ки в уни­сон за­мота­ли го­лова­ми.  
      — У от­ца Эн­дрю прос­то шра­мы, как у ме­ня на ко­лен­ке, — ска­зал Дэ­вид.  
      — Да, по­тому что их за­шива­ли. А у это­го та­кие… рыт­ви­ны, — по­яс­нил Стив.  
      — И там что-то крас­ное, фу! — Дэ­вид скор­чил ро­жу.  
      — Дэ­вид, Стив, ну где же вы! — до­нес­лось из-за ог­ра­ды.  
      Маль­чиш­ки пе­рег­ля­нулись и, бро­сив то­роп­ли­вое «до сви­дания», пом­ча­лись к во­ротам.  
      — Эхе-хе… — про­тянул Дин. — Вот и га­дай, то ли приз­рак сен­ти­мен­та­лен, то ли чу­дови­ще впа­ло в детс­тво.  
      — Или прос­то ка­кой-то мань­як лю­бит на­ряжать­ся в тряп­ки и страш­ную мас­ку и в сво­бод­ное от убий­ств вре­мя во­ровать иг­рушки. — Сэм вов­се не хо­тел, что­бы это проз­ву­чало так скеп­ти­чес­ки, но в са­мом де­ле! За все вре­мя они не наш­ли ни­чего сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­но­го. Впо­ру бы­ло сво­рачи­вать­ся и у­ез­жать из го­рода, ос­та­вив де­ло по­лиции. А то так мож­но и нас­то­ящих ФБРов­цев дож­дать­ся. — В лю­бом слу­чае на­до пре­дуп­ре­дить Кел­ли и ее му­жа.  
      — И что мы им ска­жем? — те­перь скеп­си­сом со­чил­ся уже Ди­нов го­лос. — Нет, пред­ла­гаю не ва­лять ду­рака и ночью ус­тро­ить за­саду. Эта тварь яв­но не­ров­но ды­шит к по­местью; по­яви­лась три ра­за — бу­дет и чет­вертый.

      Они поч­ти доб­ра­лись до оте­ля, ког­да у Ди­на заз­во­нил те­лефон. Он под­нес его к уху, мол­ча выс­лу­шал, за­тем бро­сил «По­нял, едем» и по­вер­нулся к Сэ­му:  
      — Но­вое убий­ство.  
      — Кто?  
      На сей раз жер­твой стал тот са­мый пред­ста­витель­ный ад­во­кат, что хо­дил в при­яте­лях у ше­рифа. Убий­ство от­ли­чалось от пре­дыду­щих — ма­ло то­го, что мис­тер Гар­рет был из­вес­тным и ува­жа­емым го­рожа­нином, так его еще и при­кон­чи­ли не на ули­це, а в собс­твен­ном до­ме.  
      — Ни­чего се­бе! — прис­вис­тнул Дин, ког­да они вош­ли в гос­ти­ную. — Не­уди­витель­но, что бед­ная де­вуш­ка в ис­те­рике. — Он кив­нул на блед­ную дом­ра­бот­ни­цу, вок­руг ко­торой хло­потал ме­дик с на­шаты­рем, — имен­но она наш­ла те­ло, ког­да приш­ла уби­рать­ся.  
      Гар­рет был рас­терзан на мел­кие ку­соч­ки, его прак­ти­чес­ки прев­ра­тили в фарш. Лишь го­лова ос­та­лась срав­ни­тель­но нет­ро­нутой.  
      И пов­сю­ду бы­ла кровь. Кро­ви бы­ло столь­ко, что по­лицей­ские вы­дали брать­ям ба­хилы, что­бы те мог­ли хоть как-то пе­ред­ви­гать­ся по ком­на­те.  
      Сэ­ма за­мути­ло — и од­новре­мен­но где-то внут­ри под­нял не­насыт­ную го­лову го­лод. Пусть эта кровь бы­ла сов­сем не той, что нуж­на ему, и ни­как не по­мог­ла бы за­тушить по­жар… не во внут­реннос­тях, а буд­то в са­мом сер­дце, за­пах все рав­но слов­но бы взы­вал к не­му.  
      — Сэм, ты че­го? — ук­радкой за­шеп­тал Дин. — Ты аж по­зеле­нел. Не пом­ню, что­бы кровь на те­бя так дей­ство­вала.  
      — Я в по­ряд­ке, это все из-за жа­ры, — су­мел вы­давить Сэм.  
      «Ну же, со­берись, у нас де­ло», — ве­лел он се­бе и скло­нил­ся над тру­пом.  
      Тва­рей, спо­соб­ных на по­доб­ное, су­щес­тво­вало до­воль­но мно­го, но у всех бы­ли свои осо­бен­ности. Вен­ди­го жи­ли в ле­сах и на­пада­ли на ту­рис­тов, ру­гару или гуль не ста­ли бы рас­ки­дывать­ся столь вкус­ным для них мя­сом, а сож­ра­ли бы или ута­щили по­лови­ну. Обо­ротень, ес­ли толь­ко его не спуг­нуть, выр­вал бы сер­дце, а вам­пи­ру это и вов­се не­зачем, раз­ве что у не­го с ад­во­катом бы­ла лич­ная враж­да. Ведь­мы и пе­ревер­ты­ши обыч­но дей­ство­вали тонь­ше, но вся­кое бы­вало. Да и приз­рак мог иной раз от­мо­чить та­кое, что хоть стой, хоть па­дай.  
      — Ну, есть что-ни­будь? — спро­сил Сэм, под­хо­дя к сто­яв­ше­му в уг­лу Ди­ну. — Я не на­шел се­ры и ведь­ми­ных ме­шоч­ков, сер­дце Гар­ре­та на мес­те — его вид­но че…  
      Тут он со­об­ра­зил, что Дин его сов­сем не слу­ша­ет. Не­видя­щим взгля­дом тот ус­та­вил­ся на край за­ляпан­но­го ков­ра.  
      На свет­ло-бе­жевом ков­ре, пок­ры­том мел­ки­ми кап­ля­ми до­летев­шей да­же сю­да кро­ви, яр­ко вы­делял­ся кро­вавый от­пе­чаток со­бачь­ей ла­пы. Очень круп­ной со­бачь­ей ла­пы.

 

  
      — Дин, ты же не ду­ма­ешь… — ти­хо на­чал Сэм.  
      — Взгля­ните, что я на­шел! — крик­нул во­зив­ший­ся у две­рей по­лицей­ский, прив­ле­кая все­об­щее вни­мание. В ру­ке у не­го был пин­цет, в ко­тором бы­ло за­жато что-то чер­ное.  
      Дин от­мер и по­вер­нул го­лову, и они с Сэ­мом по­дош­ли поб­ли­же. Это бы­ла шерсть, яв­но со­бачья — чер­ная, жес­ткая, ко­рот­кая. Но Ад­ские гон­чие не­види­мые, и сом­ни­тель­но, что­бы их шерсть бы­ла ис­клю­чени­ем.  
      — Ста­рые зна­комые, — поч­ти об­ра­довал­ся Сэм. Толь­ко вот не­понят­но, как стая про­ник­ла в дом.  
      Буд­то оз­ву­чивая его мыс­ли, по­лицей­ский ска­зал:  
      — Дом на сиг­на­лиза­ции, но она бы­ла от­клю­чена, сле­дов взло­ма нет. По­луча­ет­ся, Гар­рет сам от­крыл дверь.  
      — Ес­ли он не свих­нулся и не приг­ла­шал со­бак на ча­шеч­ку ко­фе, зна­чит, за дверью был кто-то зна­комый, ко­го он охот­но впус­тил, — рас­суждал Дин. — Мно­го у на­шего ад­во­ката бы­ло кли­ен­тов, при­яте­лей, родс­твен­ни­ков, лю­бов­ниц, в кон­це кон­цов?  
      — Кли­ен­тов он при­нимал в офи­се, к пос­то­ян­ным ез­дил сам, — при­нял­ся объ­яс­нять по­лицей­ский, — не при­поми­наю, что­бы он при­водил их до­мой. Ко­неч­но, все ког­да-то бы­ва­ет впер­вые… Родс­твен­ни­ков у мис­те­ра Гар­ре­та нет, с же­ной он дав­но раз­велся, нас­чет лю­бов­ниц не в кур­се. А дру­жил он раз­ве что с на­шим ше­рифом да с мис­те­ром Ал­ле­ном. Это…  
      — Мы зна­ем, кто это, — прер­вал его Сэм. — На­до оп­ро­сить со­седей, на­вер­ня­ка кто-ни­будь что-ни­будь ви­дел. Пред­ла­гаю вам этим за­нять­ся, а мы с кол­ле­гой съ­ез­дим к Ал­ле­ну и в учас­ток, воз­можно, Гар­рет упо­минал при них, что ждет ко­го-то в гос­ти.  
      — Да, так и сде­ла­ем, — сог­ла­сил­ся по­лицей­ский. — Но ше­риф в учас­тке с ут­ра не по­яв­лялся, так что луч­ше вам по­ехать к не­му до­мой.  
      — И час­то он так? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Дин.  
      По­лицей­ский по­жал пле­чами:  
      — Бы­ва­ет.  
      Ког­да они выш­ли на ти­хую зе­леную ули­цу — оче­вид­но, од­ну из нем­но­гих рес­пекта­бель­ных, — Дин за­дум­чи­во спро­сил:  
      — Сэм, ты не пом­нишь, есть не­чисть, ко­торая выг­ля­дит как че­ловек, но спо­соб­на прев­ра­щать­ся в со­баку?  
      — Нав­скид­ку не ска­жу, мож­но пос­мотреть или про­кон­суль­ти­ровать­ся у Боб­би, — от­ве­тил Сэм. — Дин, я знаю, о чем ты ду­ма­ешь, но нес­ты­ковок мно­гова­то. Во-пер­вых, со­бак шесть, а че­ловек всег­да один и тот же. А да­же ес­ли они все выг­ля­дят оди­нако­во, ты бы от­крыл та­кому дверь? Или, по-тво­ему, ад­во­кат при­ятель­ство­вал с на­шим чу­дови­щем?  
      — Вот это мы у ше­рифа и вы­яс­ним.  
      Спро­сив ад­рес у по­лицей­ских, они по­еха­ли к Вол­лен­ски до­мой.  
      — Все-та­ки я не ви­жу тут сис­те­мы, — рас­суждал по до­роге Сэм. — Меж­ду жер­тва­ми ни­чего об­ще­го, они ни­как не свя­заны, сом­не­ва­юсь, что они во­об­ще бы­ли зна­комы друг с дру­гом. Уби­ли их то­же в раз­ных мес­тах, и вер­сия с по­месть­ем то­же под воп­ро­сом — дом ад­во­ката чуть ли не на дру­гом кон­це го­рода.  
      — Монс­тры уби­ва­ют без сис­те­мы, — ска­зал Дин, не гля­дя на не­го. — Но твоя прав­да — нор­маль­ных за­цепок нет. Лад­но, бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, за­сада сра­бота­ет. Лишь бы не вы­яс­ни­лось, что на го­род вы­садил­ся де­сант ведьм-прак­ти­кан­ток, сда­ющих эк­за­мены на проф­при­год­ность. Еще и мла­ден­цы эти…  
      Сэ­ма вдруг осе­нило:  
      — Слу­шай, а это не мо­жет быть свя­зано с ан­гель­ски­ми де­лами?  
      Дин по­мор­щился и по­качал го­ловой.  
      — Не-е, ес­ли бы тут бы­ли за­меша­ны на­ши пер­на­тые «друзья», они бы уже се­бя про­яви­ли. О, при­еха­ли.

      Ше­риф жил не­пода­леку, на та­кой же ти­хой ули­це, раз­ве что дом у не­го был чуть пос­кром­нее. Дин под­нялся по сту­пень­кам крыль­ца и поз­во­нил. Из-за две­ри до­нес­лась приг­лу­шен­ная трель звон­ка и… все. Ти­шина: ни шо­роха, ни сту­ка. Дин поз­во­нил еще раз, все с тем же не­уте­шитель­ным ре­зуль­та­том.  
      — Мо­жет, его нет до­ма? — Сэм, сло­жив ру­ки до­миком над гла­зами, что­бы не зас­ти­ло, пы­тал­ся рас­смот­реть что-то в ок­не ря­дом с дверью.  
      — Или за­лил­ся пи­вом и дрых­нет, — пред­по­ложил Дин. — Хо­тя мор­да у не­го цве­тущая, на ал­ка­ша не по­хож. Сей­час поп­ро­бую в тре­тий раз, и ну его нах­рен, по­едем к до­ку.  
      — Не на­до зво­нить, — ти­хо ска­зал Сэм, паль­цем по­манив Ди­на к се­бе.  
      Дин нах­му­рил­ся, но по­дошел, и Сэм по­казал на внут­ренний по­докон­ник. На нем бы­ли бу­рые пят­на са­мого по­доз­ри­тель­но­го ви­да.  
      — Да не мо­жет быть, — про­бор­мо­тал Дин. — Черт, ад­во­кат и ше­риф, они же вче­ра встре­чались. И врач с ни­ми. Хо­тел бы я знать, что они об­сужда­ли.  
      — Мо­жет, Вол­лен­ски ви­но про­лил? — без осо­бой уве­рен­ности пред­по­ложил Сэм.  
      Ага, как же. А то Дин не знал, как выг­ля­дит про­литое ви­но.  
      — Ай­да к чер­но­му хо­ду, про­верим, что там как.  
      — И как бу­дем объ­яс­нять­ся, ес­ли ше­риф жив-здо­ров и дей­стви­тель­но спит?  
      — Со­об­ра­зим что-ни­будь, — от­махнул­ся Дин и спус­тился с крыль­ца.  
      К счастью, сиг­на­лиза­ции у Вол­лен­ски не бы­ло, а за­мок на зад­ней две­ри ока­зал­ся хлип­ким. В об­щем-то, ло­гич­но: толь­ко иди­от су­нет­ся гра­бить дом ше­рифа. Дин сколь­знул внутрь пер­вым, на вся­кий слу­чай с пис­то­летом на­гото­ве. В кух­не и ко­ридо­ре бы­ло пус­то — за­то по по­лу при­хожей тя­нул­ся ши­рокий кро­вавый след, за­вора­чивав­ший в про­ем гос­ти­ной и скры­вав­ший­ся за уг­лом.  
      — Твою ж мать, — про­ком­менти­ровал Дин. — У псин се­год­ня ак­ция «два по це­не од­но­го»?  
      — Дин, — в го­лосе сто­яв­ше­го по­зади Сэ­ма слы­шал­ся уп­рек.  
      Они ос­то­рож­но вош­ли в гос­ти­ную…  
      — У ме­ня де­жавю, — ска­зал Сэм.  
      — По­мажь, и все прой­дет, — на ав­то­мате бряк­нул Дин пер­вое, что приш­ло в го­лову, изум­ленно раз­гля­дывая ком­на­ту. Сэм по­пал в точ­ку — гос­ти­ная в точ­ности пов­то­ряла кар­ти­ну, ви­ден­ную ими в до­ме ад­во­ката, вплоть до сох­ра­нив­шей­ся го­ловы тру­па. Ну, мо­жет, клоч­ков бы­ло по­боль­ше — как-ни­как ше­риф был фун­тов на сто тя­желее сво­его при­яте­ля.  
      Сэм ни­чего не от­ве­тил. Он ос­то­рож­но, по сте­ноч­ке обо­шел гос­ти­ную и ос­та­новил­ся пе­ред рас­пахну­тым сей­фом, ко­торый тра­дици­он­но пря­тал­ся за кар­ти­ной. Сэм заг­ля­нул внутрь и прис­вис­тнул:  
      — Од­но из двух: ли­бо со­баки вне­зап­но по­люби­ли день­ги, ли­бо это все же не на­ше де­ло. Сейф об­несли под­чистую.  
      — Ли­бо ими кто-то уп­равля­ет, — пред­по­ложил Дин. — И до это­го прос­то тре­ниро­вал­ся. Но са­мому уби­вать не пон­ра­вилось или по­каза­лось рис­ко­ван­ным, нес­мотря на мас­ки­ров­ку. Сэм, зуб даю, у нас тут ведь­мак.  
      Ког­да они поз­во­нили в учас­ток и поп­ро­сили прис­лать лю­дей в дом Вол­лен­ски, им спер­ва не по­вери­ли.  
      — Вы уве­рены, что не пе­репу­тали ад­рес? — де­жур­ный яв­но не мог уло­жить в го­лове, что их ше­рифа грох­ну­ли.  
      Дин вздох­нул:  
      — Уве­рены. И те­ло то­же ни с кем не спу­тали.  
      Ко­пы прим­ча­лись на всех па­рах и па­ру ми­нут оце­пене­ло сто­яли на по­роге гос­ти­ной, пя­лясь на ос­танки ше­фа, пос­ле че­го при­нялись су­дорож­но все об­ша­ривать. Ну да, убий­ство ше­рифа — это вам не кот нач­хал, это ре­зонанс. Уже к ве­черу явят­ся шиш­ки из ок­ружно­го по­лицей­ско­го уп­равле­ния, а за ни­ми на хвос­те сле­тят­ся и ре­пор­те­ры.  
      Но это бы лад­но. Са­мое сквер­ное, что ес­ли с за­ез­жи­ми кри­мина­лис­та­ми ФБРов­ский мас­ка­рад чу­дом про­катил, то тут — без шан­сов. По­тому что сле­дом эти шиш­ки нач­нут за­давать брать­ям не­удоб­ные воп­ро­сы вро­де «По­чему вы при­еха­ли, мы ведь ни­кого из Бю­ро не вы­зыва­ли» и зво­нить, собс­твен­но, в ФБР. Вот тог­да-то и вы­яс­нится, что от­ту­да ни­кого не при­сыла­ли и знать не зна­ют про ка­кие-то там убий­ства в Грин­ву­де.  
      И что это зна­чит?  
      Это зна­чит, что вре­мени ос­та­лось в об­рез, а де­ло до сих пор тол­ком не сдви­нулось с мер­твой (во всех смыс­лах) точ­ки.  
      Дин и Сэм сто­яли в сто­роне: они уже ос­мотре­ли все, что хо­тели, и не наш­ли ни­каких сле­дов, кро­ме все тех же от­пе­чат­ков со­бачь­их лап. Ну, в смыс­ле, не наш­ли ни­чего  _эта­кого_. Но все-та­ки ос­та­лись — ник­то не без­гре­шен, мог­ли и они что-то про­пус­тить.  
      — Как ду­ма­ешь, что про­пало из сей­фа? — ше­потом спро­сил Сэм.  
      — По­мимо баб­ла и поб­ря­кушек? Да хрен его зна­ет. Ком­про­мат ка­кой-ни­будь не­бось, — так же ше­потом от­ве­тил Дин, наб­лю­дая за тем, как ко­пы фо­тог­ра­фиру­ют каж­дую пы­лин­ку и за­сыпа­ют все по­вер­хнос­ти раз­ны­ми по­рош­ка­ми, на­де­ясь отыс­кать ма­ло-маль­ски по­лез­ный от­пе­чаток.  
      Ког­да со съ­ем­кой и про­чим бы­ло по­кон­че­но, один из ко­пов ак­ку­рат­но пе­ревер­нул труп — от это­го го­лова ше­рифа пе­река­тилась и как буд­то ус­та­вилась на Ди­на — и удив­ленно вскрик­нул. Дин ми­гом по­доб­рался.  
      — Тут… це­поч­ка ка­кая-то. — Коп под­це­пил что-то с по­ла. — Это брас­лет!  
      У Ди­на пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание; ря­дом с шу­мом втя­нул воз­дух Сэм — они оба уз­на­ли это ук­ра­шение.  
      — Эй, я его уже ви­дел. У Пи­тера Гей­ла, ког­да он заг­ля­нул в учас­ток, по­гово­рить с Кел­ли. — По­хоже, уз­на­ли не толь­ко они.  
      Имен­но из-за это­го брас­ле­та Дин вы­чер­кнул Пи­тера из сво­его спис­ка по­доз­ре­ва­емых при пер­вой встре­че. Боль­шинс­тво не­чис­ти не пе­рено­сит се­реб­ро, а на кол­дов­ские про­ис­ки де­ло тог­да не тя­нуло. А сей­час в ушах Ди­на на­батом от­да­вались сло­ва Сэ­ма: «Воз­можно, мы не там ищем, и сто­ит прис­мотреть­ся к жи­вым». Пи­тер Гейл дей­стви­тель­но мог быть одер­жим ду­хом по­кой­но­го ку­зена или кол­ду­ном — а мог быть и обыч­ным убий­цей-пси­хопа­том. Все схо­дилось. Эти со­баки, ко­торых с дав­них пор дер­жа­ла его семья, урод­ли­вое неч­то, ко­торое за­чем-то бро­дило по особ­ня­ку и тас­ка­ло дет­ские иг­рушки — при­над­ле­жав­шие, что ха­рак­терно, как раз ку­зену, с ко­торым Пи­тер так меч­тал встре­тить­ся. Да еще этот вне­зап­ный пе­ре­езд. Чер­тов­ски труд­но пред­ста­вить, что кто-то, тем бо­лее ус­пешный чи­каг­ский ар­хи­тек­тор (су­дя по одеж­де и про­чему, Гей­лы не бедс­тво­вали), из од­ной лишь люб­ви к «кор­ням» воз­жаждет по­селить­ся в го­роде, где та­ких, как его же­на, до сих пор счи­та­ют людь­ми вто­рого сор­та, и не в кра­сивом удоб­ном до­ме, а в ста­ром, об­ветша­лом по­местье, тре­бу­ющем ку­чи де­нег на ре­монт и со­дер­жа­ние.  
      И Дин не мог не ду­мать о том, что ес­ли бы тог­да прис­лу­шал­ся к Сэ­му, то сей­час два че­лове­ка, воз­можно, ос­та­лись бы жи­вы.  
      — На­до сроч­но брать Гей­ла, по­ка он не об­на­ружил про­пажу и не за­пани­ковал! — вос­клик­нул коп. — С ним там де­ти…

      На за­дер­жа­ние Гей­ла соб­рался чуть ли не весь учас­ток — еще бы, та­кое со­бытие.  
      По­местье встре­тило их ве­селы­ми дет­ски­ми го­лоса­ми — Стив и Дэ­вид иг­ра­ли в пар­ке. Ша­гая по ал­лее, Дин с тя­желым сер­дцем смот­рел, как они бе­гут ему навс­тре­чу.  
      — При­вет, аген­ты! Вы к ма­ме? Она са­жа­ет ро­зы за до­мом.  
      — Нет, ре­бята, мы к ва­шему па­пе, — ук­лончи­во ска­зал Сэм.  
      Но Дин не со­бирал­ся юлить.  
      — Прос­ти­те, но нам при­дет­ся арес­то­вать ва­шего от­ца. — Он взгля­нул на маль­чи­ков.  
      Те зас­ты­ли, ра­зинув рты.  
      — Как? По­чему?  
      Меж­ду тем, ушед­шие впе­ред ко­пы уже выс­тро­ились пе­ред вы­шед­шим на крыль­цо Пи­тером Гей­лом.  
      — В чем де­ло?  
      — Вы за­дер­жа­ны по по­доз­ре­нию в со­вер­ше­нии убий­ства ше­рифа Эд­варда Вол­лен­ски, — от­че­канил пер­вый коп.  
      — Что? Я? Я не по­нимаю… — Пи­тер по­пятил­ся в дом. — Это ка­кая-то ошиб­ка! Кел­ли!  
      Но ко­пы не те­ряли вре­мени да­ром: часть ми­гом скру­тила Гей­ла и на­дела на не­го на­руч­ни­ки, ско­рого­вор­кой за­читы­вая обя­затель­ную речь про пра­ва; ос­таль­ные ри­нулись обыс­ки­вать особ­няк.  
      — О бо­же, что тут про­ис­хо­дит?! — из-за уг­ла особ­ня­ка по­яви­лась Кел­ли в кле­ен­ча­том фар­ту­ке и пер­чатках, с прик­ры­тыми ко­сын­кой во­лоса­ми и са­довым сов­ком в ру­ках. — Зак, Фил, что за про­из­вол вы тво­рите? — Она по­вер­ну­лась к брать­ям. — Аген­ты, и вы тут? Что…  
      — Они об­ви­ня­ют ме­ня в убий­стве! — крик­нул Пи­тер. — Кел­ли, ска­жи хоть ты им! Ты ведь зна­ешь, что я ни­кого не уби­вал.  
      Дин отоз­вал Кел­ли в сто­рону.  
      — Чуть бо­лее ча­са на­зад был об­на­ружен труп ше­рифа, и мы наш­ли ули­ку, ука­зыва­ющую на ва­шего му­жа. На­де­юсь, у не­го есть али­би. Прос­ти­те.  
      — И вы в это ве­рите? — Кел­ли при­щури­ла гла­за. — Вы счи­та­ете, что я мог­ла жить с убий­цей и не за­мечать это­го?  
      — Не­важ­но, что я счи­таю и во что ве­рю, — с го­речью про­из­нес Дин. — Я был в до­ме ше­рифа, ког­да его обыс­ки­вали, я лич­но ви­дел ули­ку, и с этим не пос­по­ришь.  
      — Есть! — раз­дался тор­жес­тву­ющий воз­глас, и ко­пы выш­ли из до­ма, не­ся два па­кета. — Наш­ли на чер­да­ке. Он да­же не ста­рал­ся их спря­тать!  
      В од­ном па­кете бы­ла ском­канная гряз­но-се­рая ткань в бу­рых пят­нах, в дру­гом — ре­зино­вая мас­ка со страш­ной ро­жей.  
      — Это­го не мо­жет быть! Ме­ня под­ста­вили! — за­вопил Гейл и про­дол­жал во­пить, по­ка его та­щили к во­ротам, за ко­торы­ми ос­та­лись по­лицей­ские ма­шины.  
      — Мне очень жаль, — Дин по­вер­нулся к Кел­ли, ко­торая при­жима­ла к се­бе под­бе­жав­ших сы­новей.  
      — Мне очень жаль, — пов­то­рил за ним Сэм.  
      — Вы га­ды! — крик­нул Дэ­вид и по­пытал­ся ляг­нуть Сэ­ма но­гой. — Я вам про чу­дови­ще рас­ска­зал, а вы, вы… — Он раз­ры­дал­ся.

      На пу­ти в учас­ток в Им­па­ле ца­рило мрач­ное, да­вящее мол­ча­ние. Они од­ним ма­хом на це­лую ми­лю приб­ли­зились к рас­кры­тию де­ла, но об­суждать это со­вер­шенно не хо­телось.  
      — У нас ЧП! — со­об­щил брать­ям по­лицей­ский пря­мо с по­рога. — Ока­залось, что на най­ден­ных на чер­да­ке тряп­ках вов­се не кровь, а крас­ка; ре­шили сли­чить кровь Гей­ла с най­ден­ной при двух убий­ствах — а ее нет! Все про­пало: са­ми ули­ки, ре­зуль­та­ты, от­че­ты!  
      — И из компь­юте­ров? — оша­лело спро­сил Дин.  
      По­лицей­ский уд­ру­чен­но кив­нул.  
      — Ба­зу кто-то по­чис­тил, при­чем ос­но­ватель­но. Мы ду­ма­ем, что это Кел­ли — у нее был дос­туп и мо­тив, — но до­каза­тель­ств по­ка нет. Гей­ла сей­час доп­ра­шива­ют, но ес­ли у не­го бу­дет али­би хо­тя бы на вре­мя убий­ства на­шего ше­рифа, его при­дет­ся от­пустить под под­писку о не­вы­ез­де.  
      Ну да, на од­ном брас­ле­те да­леко не у­едешь. Но у Ди­на в го­лове не ук­ла­дыва­лось, что Кел­ли мог­ла нас­толь­ко ис­кусно прит­во­рять­ся. Она так ис­крен­не пе­режи­вала за это де­ло, и смерть сто­рожа ее опе­чали­ла… Впро­чем, Дин как ник­то знал, на что че­ловек мо­жет пой­ти ра­ди тех, ко­го лю­бит. И ес­ли Кел­ли дей­стви­тель­но пок­ры­вала му­жа, он ее по­нимал.  
      — А мас­ка? Есть ка­кие-ни­будь от­пе­чат­ки, во­лосы, час­тички ко­жи? — спро­сил Сэм.  
      — По­ка ниг­де ни­чего не наш­ли. Бу­дем от­прав­лять в ок­ружную ла­бора­торию.  
      Братья пе­рег­ля­нулись. Ко­неч­но, мож­но бы­ло поп­ро­бовать в свою оче­редь доп­ро­сить Гей­ла, но вряд ли тот соз­на­ет­ся в кол­довс­тве, а до­каза­тель­ств, ко­торы­ми мож­но на­давить, у них еще мень­ше, чем у по­лиции, — то есть во­об­ще нет. Для это­го нуж­но об­ша­рить особ­няк, най­ти там хо­тя бы за­валя­щую кни­гу зак­ли­наний, ал­тарь или ин­гре­ди­ен­ты. А в особ­ня­ке — Кел­ли, ко­торая от­нюдь не встре­тит их с рас­прос­терты­ми объ­ять­ями. Прав­да…  
      — Сэм, мож­но те­бя на па­ру слов? — поп­ро­сил Дин. — Пом­нишь, Кел­ли рас­ска­зыва­ла, что Пи­тер но­сил­ся с пла­нами ком­му­ника­ций? А что, ес­ли ло­гово у не­го там, в ка­нали­зации? И со­бак там же пря­чет.  
      — Не знаю… — Сэм по­качал го­ловой. — Тог­да по­чему но­сил­ся сей­час, а не ме­сяц на­зад? И по­чему де­лал это в от­кры­тую, прив­ле­кая вни­мание? Не схо­дит­ся.  
      Но от­ка­зывать­ся от этой идеи Ди­ну не хо­телось.  
      — Да­вай все-та­ки за­лезем в ба­зу го­род­ской уп­ра­вы и про­верим — вдруг най­дем ка­кой-ни­будь ста­рый заб­ро­шен­ный тон­нель. И сто­ит по­торо­пить­ся — к ве­черу нам луч­ше бы уже сва­лить из го­рода.  
      Рас­про­щав­шись с по­лицей­ским и поп­ро­сив зво­нить, ес­ли вы­яс­нится что-ни­будь но­вень­кое, они по­еха­ли в отель. На пус­то­вав­шей до­селе пар­ковке оте­ля оди­ноко сто­ял ши­кар­ный бе­лый «Мус­танг».  
      — Ого, не­уже­ли се­мей­ству Кар­мод под­фарти­ло на но­вого пос­то­яль­ца? — вслух уди­вил­ся Дин.  
      — А нам — на со­седа, — без эн­ту­зи­аз­ма до­бавил Сэм. Он выг­ля­дел ус­та­лым и опус­то­шен­ным, слов­но жа­ра вы­соса­ла из не­го все со­ки.  
      Од­на­ко Гус­тав, встре­тив­ший их за стой­кой вмес­то ма­тери, ого­рошил их, со­об­щив, что к ним по­сети­тель, и по­казав на­зад. Там, в од­ном из кре­сел фойе, по­лус­кры­том за раз­ла­пис­той паль­мой, си­дел ху­доща­вый муж­чи­на, в ко­тором Дин не без тру­да уз­нал док­то­ра Ал­ле­на. За­метив, что братья по­вер­ну­лись к не­му, Ал­лен встал и слег­ка пок­ло­нил­ся.  
      — Аген­ты Джекс, Пес­кле­виц. Я дол­жен кое-что вам рас­ска­зать. Это очень важ­но.  
      Ша­гая по ко­ридо­ру вто­рого эта­жа, Дин га­дал, что это мо­жет быть та­кое очень важ­ное, ра­ди че­го док­тор не по­ленил­ся явить­ся пря­мо в отель. Да еще и выг­ля­дел при этом встре­вожен­ным и на­пуган­ным. Дин по­косил­ся на нер­вно по­тирав­ше­го ру­ки и по­минут­но ог­ля­дывав­ше­гося Ал­ле­на — черт, да он в па­нике!  
      Ус­певший дой­ти до но­мера Сэм быс­тро от­пер дверь и рас­пахнул ее.  
      — Ка­кого хре­на!  
      Дин под­ско­чил к бра­ту и заг­ля­нул че­рез его пле­чо. Ком­на­та бы­ла в бес­по­ряд­ке — не в ха­осе, буд­то смерч про­шел, но здесь яв­но кто-то по­хозяй­ни­чал и не осо­бо скры­вал­ся. Сэм под­бе­жал к сто­лу, про­верил на кро­ватях, по­вер­нулся вок­руг сво­ей оси…  
      — Дин, все ма­тери­алы по де­лу про­пали!  
      Дин ус­та­вил­ся на не­го; оба ду­мали об од­ном и том же.  
      — Как Кел­ли мог­ла уз­нать, что от­че­ты здесь? Мы впол­не мог­ли во­зить их с со­бой.  
      Ал­лен де­ликат­но каш­ля­нул с по­рога:  
      — Аген­ты, я по­нятия не имею, о ком вы го­вори­те, но я точ­но знаю, кто это сде­лал и по­чему. — Он ак­ку­рат­но прик­рыл за со­бой дверь и про­шел в се­реди­ну но­мера. — И я знаю, кто убий­ца.


	7. Благороднейшее и древнейшее

      С мо­мен­та ос­но­вания Грин­ву­да всем бы­ло из­вес­тно, кто в го­роде глав­ный. Гей­лы, ра­зуме­ет­ся. Они пе­ре­ина­чили свою при­везен­ную из Фран­ции фа­милию, сде­лав ее бо­лее удоб­ной для неп­ри­выч­ных язы­ков, но не ут­ра­тили ни ун­ции се­мей­ной гор­дости. Или чван­ли­вос­ти, как по­гова­рива­ли злые язы­ки. Все мэ­ры Грин­ву­да но­сили фа­милию Гейл, их же­ны бы­ли нег­ласны­ми ли­дера­ми жен­ской час­ти об­щес­тва. У них был рос­кошный особ­няк, прек­расные план­та­ции и мно­го ра­бов.  
      Ра­бов сво­их Гей­лы лю­били. Как фер­мер лю­бит сво­их при­зовых ко­ров, как за­вод­чик лю­бит сво­их по­родис­тых ска­кунов, как… даль­ше мож­но про­дол­жать до бес­ко­неч­ности. Но это не по­меша­ло Гей­лам пос­ле по­раже­ния Юга ор­га­низо­вать в го­роде ку-клукс-клан. Са­мо со­бой, в то вре­мя этих кла­нов вы­рос­ло как гри­бов пос­ле дож­дя — но у Гей­лов все бы­ло прип­равле­но ку­да боль­шей та­инс­твен­ностью: ник­то из ря­довых чле­нов в гла­за не ви­дел ру­ково­дите­лей, и тра­дици­он­ные кол­па­ки тут бы­ли не при чем. Нет, мно­гие, ко­неч­но, до­гады­вались, что за всем сто­ят Гей­лы, их близ­кие и даль­ние родс­твен­ни­ки и па­ра-трой­ка дру­зей, но вслух оз­ву­чивать не ос­ме­лива­лись.  
      И, как по­каза­ла ис­то­рия, Гей­лы пос­ту­пили муд­ро. Уже в 30-х го­дах ве­ка двад­ца­того вер­хушка ку-клукс-кла­на боль­ше на­поми­нала ма­фию, не­жели фа­нати­ков-ра­сис­тов. Она по-преж­не­му пре­зира­ла чер­но­кожих, но за­нимать­ся кон­тра­бан­дой спир­тно­го ей бы­ло ку­да ин­те­рес­ней, чем ве­шать нег­ров и рас­ки­дывать лис­товки. Тем бо­лее что для пос­ледне­го у нее бы­ли мел­кие сош­ки, ко­торых, по­хоже, за­води­ла са­ма идея та­инс­твен­ной и мо­гущес­твен­ной ор­га­низа­ции. Прав­да, к со­жале­нию, этой прак­тичной точ­ки зре­ния при­дер­жи­вались не все — са­ми Гей­лы по-преж­не­му ве­рили в чис­то­ту кро­ви и не­об­хо­димость ука­зать «чер­но­мазым жи­вот­ным» их мес­то и пу­ще смер­ти бо­ялись, что на­зыва­ет­ся, ис­портить по­роду. Ос­таль­ным их ра­дикаль­ность нра­вилась ма­ло, по­это­му ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, что в 50-х на пост мэ­ра Грин­ву­да на­конец взо­шел че­ловек, фа­милия ко­торо­го бы­ла вов­се не Гейл, а грин­вуд­ская ячей­ка ку-клукс-кла­на бы­ла офи­ци­аль­но рас­пу­щена.  
      Но на этом злок­лю­чения се­мей­ства не прек­ра­тились — их при­вер­женность пра­вилу же­нить­ся и брать в же­ны толь­ко дво­юрод­ных и тро­юрод­ных родс­твен­ни­ков сыг­ра­ла с ни­ми злую шут­ку: слу­чилось так, что в оче­ред­ном по­коле­нии в жи­вых ос­та­лись толь­ко Джон и Элен Гейл — брат и сес­тра. Про­чие бы­ли ли­бо слиш­ком ста­рыми, ли­бо слиш­ком ма­лень­ки­ми. Мо­лодые лю­ди, ко­торым с са­мого детс­тва вну­шали, что чис­то­та кро­ви пре­выше все­го, не при­дума­ли ни­чего луч­ше, чем ре­шить проб­ле­му са­мос­то­ятель­но. И приз­на­лись ро­дите­лям, ког­да Элен бы­ла уже на треть­ем ме­сяце бе­ремен­ности. Са­ма по се­бе идея не по­каза­лась гла­ве се­мей­ства та­кой уж сквер­ной, но об­щес­тво бы ин­цест не одоб­ри­ло. На­до бы­ло как-то вык­ру­чивать­ся. Ста­рый Гейл по­ведал о сво­ей проб­ле­ме друзь­ям — ше­рифу и глав­но­му вра­чу мес­тной боль­ни­цы. Друзья по­сове­щались и пред­ло­жили ге­ни­аль­ный в сво­ей прос­то­те план: най­ти при­ез­же­го без род­ных и близ­ких дру­зей, ко­торо­го ник­то не бу­дет ис­кать, ок­ру­тить и же­нить на Элен, а по­том по-ти­хому убить и объ­явить, что он у­ехал, нап­ри­мер, в дли­тель­ную ко­ман­ди­ров­ку (пос­ледний пункт до­бавил сам Гейл, что­бы не ис­кать до­чери но­вого му­жа, ес­ли та в бу­дущем еще ос­час­тли­вит его вну­ками).  
      Так они и сде­лали. Труп нес­час­тно­го скор­ми­ли вер­ным со­бакам, а ста­рый Гейл как в во­ду гля­дел: Фред, сын Элен, ро­дил­ся не­дораз­ви­тым и умс­твен­но от­ста­лым, а та пос­пе­шила за­бере­менеть сно­ва. Вто­рой раз ока­зал­ся удач­ным — две оча­рова­тель­ные де­воч­ки-близ­няшки, ко­торых наз­ва­ли Джейн и Джилл. Вско­ре пос­ле это­го ста­рый Гейл и его же­на умер­ли, и гла­вой семьи стал Джон.  
      Ког­да де­воч­ки вы­рос­ли, у них воз­никла та же проб­ле­ма, что и у ро­дите­лей: их единс­твен­ный тро­юрод­ный брат Макс Ал­лен был бес­пло­ден, а ку­зенов не мог­ло быть по оп­ре­деле­нию — Джон слиш­ком лю­бил Элен, что­бы об­ра­щать вни­мание на дру­гих жен­щин. Джон пред­ло­жил до­черям пе­рес­пать со стар­шим бра­том, — и те сог­ла­сились, пос­коль­ку моз­ги у них бы­ли про­мыты по­чище, чем у Джо­на. Од­на­ко бе­реме­неть де­вуш­ки не то­ропи­лись. В от­ча­янии Джон да­же под­ло­жил под Фре­да свою воз­люблен­ную сес­тру (тог­да уже офи­ци­аль­но объ­явив­шую се­бя вдо­вой), но и тут его жда­ла не­уда­ча: то ли Элен бы­ла ста­рова­та, то ли ее сын был не­дораз­вит во всех смыс­лах — а но­вого по­томс­тва Джон так и не дож­дался. Но пы­тать­ся не пе­рес­тал, спа­ривая собс­твен­ных де­тей не ху­же, чем ка­кой-ни­будь се­лек­ци­онер, вы­водя­щий но­вую по­роду.  
      Ког­да Джейн и Джилл ис­полни­лось по двад­цать два го­да, в Грин­вуд при­ехал док­тор Алекс Мит­чел — его приг­ла­сил но­вый глав­ный врач. Кста­ти, вто­рой пос­ле мэ­ра че­ловек на вы­соком пос­ту, ко­торый не был родс­твен­ни­ком Гей­лов и ни­ког­да не сос­то­ял в ку-клукс-кла­не. Алекс был кра­сив, умен и об­хо­дите­лен. А еще ему очень пон­ра­вилась Джейн Гейл. Джейн же влю­билась в не­го ед­ва ли не с пер­во­го взгля­да, и они ста­ли встре­чать­ся. К со­жале­нию, Алекс при­шел­ся по нут­ру и вто­рой де­вице Гейл. А еще та ус­та­ла тра­хать­ся с собс­твен­ным бра­том и меч­та­ла пос­лать все иде­алы ку­да по­даль­ше — и Грин­вуд вмес­те с ни­ми. Джилл бы­ла до­воль­но пред­при­им­чи­вой осо­бой, по­это­му быс­тро сос­тря­пала план: она подс­тро­ила так, что сес­тра не смог­ла пой­ти на сви­дание, и вы­дала се­бя за нее. Клас­си­ка. Так про­дол­жа­лось не­кото­рое вре­мя, по­ка Алекс все-та­ки не рас­крыл под­лог и не ус­тро­ил Джилл скан­дал. Джилл же, ус­пев за­бере­менеть от прек­расно­го док­то­ра, за­яви­ла ему, что он обя­зан же­нить­ся на ней и увез­ти да­леко-да­леко. Алекс Мит­чел был че­лове­ком от­ветс­твен­ным и сог­ла­сил­ся, пос­та­вив, тем не ме­нее, неп­ре­мен­ным ус­ло­ви­ем, что они дол­жны объ­яс­нить­ся с Джейн, и Джилл обя­зана приз­нать­ся в сво­ем ко­варс­тве. Джилл не сог­ла­шалась, пред­ла­гая ог­ра­ничить­ся пись­мом — уже пос­ле то­го, как они у­едут. Впро­чем, дол­го ждать и да­леко хо­дить не приш­лось: Джейн, ко­торой на­конец-то ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, ку­да это ее сес­тра про­пада­ет по ве­черам, яви­лась на то са­мое мес­то, где обыч­но встре­чалась с Алек­сом, и зас­ту­кала па­роч­ку в раз­гар жар­ко­го спо­ра. Скан­дал раз­го­рел­ся еще силь­нее, но в ито­ге Джейн вро­де как сми­рилась и да­же по­мога­ла Джилл го­товить­ся к по­бегу.  
      Но не сто­ит не­до­оце­нивать жен­щи­ну с раз­би­тым сер­дцем. Джейн об­ма­нула обо­их: она пе­реда­ла Алек­су не­вер­ное вре­мя встре­чи и за­дер­жа­ла сес­тру. А са­мое глав­ное — она обо всем рас­ска­зала от­цу. Так что вмес­то Джилл Алек­са встре­тил злой как сто чер­тей Джон Гейл, его при­ятель и даль­ний родс­твен­ник ше­риф Эд Вол­лен­ски, сын преж­не­го ше­рифа, Макс Ал­лен, ра­ботав­ший в боль­ни­це за­мес­ти­телем глав­но­го вра­ча и страс­тно не­нави­дев­ший Алек­са за то, что глав­ный врач про­чит его на свое мес­то, и стая со­бак.  
      Алек­са при­волок­ли на псар­ню, и он пов­то­рил судь­бу нес­час­тно­го му­жа Элен, за од­ним ис­клю­чени­ем — Алекс су­мел-та­ки выр­вать­ся от со­бак и убе­жать на бо­лота, где и уто­нул. Офи­ци­аль­но объ­яви­ли, что он сбе­жал из го­рода, пос­коль­ку Ал­лен зас­ту­кал его за кра­жей ле­карств. Джилл, всю ночь впус­тую прож­давшей Алек­са в ус­ловлен­ном мес­те, ска­зали то же са­мое. И Джилл по­вери­ла.  
      Ра­зоб­равшись с од­ной неп­ри­ят­ностью, Джон хо­тел ре­шить и вто­рую, от­пра­вив не­путе­вую дочь на аборт, но Элен вос­про­тиви­лась, за­явив, что, воз­можно, это их единс­твен­ный шанс. И что в сов­ре­мен­ном ми­ре де­вуш­ке не ну­жен муж, что­бы за­вес­ти ре­бен­ка. А тут и Джейн ока­залась бе­ремен­ной. Все на­деж­ды Гей­лов ока­зались сос­ре­дото­чены на двух рас­ту­щих с каж­дым ме­сяцем жи­вотах. Ес­ли бы ро­дились маль­чик и де­воч­ка, счастью гла­вы се­мей­ства не бы­ло бы пре­дела.  
      Увы и ах. В по­ложен­ный срок, с раз­ни­цей бук­валь­но в не­делю, сес­тры Гейл про­из­ве­ли на свет двух прек­расных, здо­ровых, креп­ких… сы­новей. Ска­зать, что но­во­яв­ленный де­душ­ка расс­тро­ил­ся — это ни­чего не ска­зать. К то­му мо­мен­ту он окон­ча­тель­но уве­рил­ся в пра­виль­нос­ти сво­его ме­тода — ведь, в са­мом де­ле, да­же дво­юрод­ные и тро­юрод­ные ро­дичи не мо­гут га­ран­ти­ровать чис­то­ту кро­ви, они же, бы­ва­ет, пу­та­ют­ся с чу­жими. Что уж го­ворить о де­тях ка­кого-то там Алек­са Мит­че­ла. Джон еще стер­пел бы, ес­ли бы они, как меч­та­лось, бы­ли раз­но­полы­ми, а на кой им двое маль­чи­шек? И, по­сове­щав­шись с сес­трой, Джон ре­шил: он пог­ля­дит, ка­кой из мла­ден­цев ока­жет­ся пок­репче и поз­до­ровее, его и ос­та­вит. Вто­рого же ти­хо при­душит, поп­ро­сив Ал­ле­на сос­тря­пать ка­кую-ни­будь прав­до­подоб­ную справ­ку, а вза­мен по­обе­щав ру­ку нес­час­тной ма­тери (фик­тивно, ра­зуме­ет­ся) и — в ра­зум­ных пре­делах — дос­туп к се­мей­но­му сос­то­янию. Как-ни­как он то­же родс­твен­ник, ему и до­верия боль­ше. Сам же Джон выс­ту­пит в ро­ли му­жа фак­ти­чес­ко­го, раз уж ни Фред, ни Макс ни на что не спо­соб­ны.  
      Че­го не зна­ли ни Джон, ни Элен, так это то­го, что весь их раз­го­вор, от на­чала и до кон­ца, слы­шал еще один че­ловек. Джилл. И ей этот раз­го­вор сов­сем не пон­ра­вил­ся. Рас­су­див, что, лич­но при­душив пле­мян­ни­ка, она из­ба­вит се­бя и от за­мужес­тва, и от по­сяга­тель­ств от­ца, Джилл от­пра­вилась в дет­скую.  
      Не­из­вес­тно, что дви­гало Джейн, ког­да сре­ди но­чи она вста­ла и пош­ла про­ведать сы­на — бо­жий про­мысел или пред­чувс­твие, — но ус­пе­ла она вов­ре­мя: Джилл уже опус­ка­ла по­душ­ку на ли­цо мла­ден­ца. Сес­тры схва­тились ни на жизнь, а на смерть, и в за­пале Джилл вы­вали­ла сес­тре все пла­ны их от­ца. Уз­нав та­кое, Джейн ре­шила дей­ство­вать не­мед­ленно: она вы­руби­ла Джилл, соб­ра­ла по­жит­ки, под­хва­тила ре­бен­ка и бы­ла та­кова.  
      Ут­ром все вскры­лось, и ярос­ти Джо­на не бы­ло пре­дела. В гне­ве от вы­чер­кнул «неб­ла­годар­ную суч­ку и ее от­родье» из за­веща­ния, объ­явив, что от­ны­не у не­го толь­ко од­на дочь. Джилл это­му вов­се не об­ра­дова­лась, по­тому что свой план отец не от­ме­нил, а лишь слег­ка под­коррек­ти­ровал, и те­перь ре­бенок ее не спа­сал. И Джилл пош­ла к ше­рифу, ко­торо­го то­же ни­мало сму­щали бе­зум­ные идеи Гей­ла. Он, как и все про­чие се­мей­ства из быв­шей вер­хушки ку-клукс-кла­на, ти­хо-мир­но об­де­лывал свои де­лиш­ки, и ему сов­сем не нуж­ны бы­ли бес­смыс­ленные убий­ства и из­лишнее вни­мание к Грин­ву­ду. И ког­да Джилл пред­ло­жила ему сдел­ку: он по­мога­ет ей ус­тра­нить ро­дите­лей и бра­та, а она де­лит­ся день­га­ми и ста­новит­ся его лю­бов­ни­цей, — ше­риф сог­ла­сил­ся. Опять же, за­мазав­шись, Джилл не бу­дет для не­го опас­на.  
      Джон, Элен и Фред вско­ре очень удач­но раз­би­лись на ма­шине, и Джилл на­конец-то вздох­ну­ла сво­бод­но. Она рас­ти­ла сы­на, встре­чалась с Эдом Вол­лен­ски, и все бы­ло неп­ло­хо… но не­дол­го. Сна­чала она рас­ста­лась с Эдом, по­том про­пал на бо­лотах сын…  
      Вот так Джилл и ос­та­лась пос­ледней из Гей­лов в го­роде. С тех пор она жи­ла в по­местье зат­ворни­цей, и ник­то ее не ви­дел.

      — Сей­час бле­вану, — вы­давил Дин, ког­да Ал­лен умолк. У не­го воз­никло неп­ре­одо­лимое же­лание пос­ти­рать моз­ги с от­бе­лива­телем, что­бы вы­мыть всю эту дрянь из па­мяти.  
      — Ка­кая омер­зи­тель­ная ис­то­рия, — ска­зал бо­лее веж­ли­вый Сэм. — Но за­чем вы нам все это рас­ска­зали?  
      — Да уж, — под­хва­тил Дин. — Ты обе­щал сдать нам убий­цу, а вмес­то это­го пят­надцать ми­нут кря­ду рас­пи­нал­ся об оча­рова­тель­ном ин­цесту­аль­но-ра­сист­ском сек­ре­те оча­рова­тель­ной се­мей­ки ва­шего оча­рова­тель­но­го го­род­ка.  
      Ал­лен нер­вно об­ли­зал гу­бы.  
      — Это все важ­но. Я хо­тел, что­бы вы по­няли, от­ку­да что взя­лось. Сей­час пе­рей­ду к глав­но­му, обе­щаю.  
      — Лад­но, — Дин скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди и при­гото­вил­ся слу­шать. — Да­вай, жги.  
      Кра­ем гла­за он за­метил, что Сэм пов­то­рил его по­зу — и что Ал­лен от это­го за­нер­вни­чал еще боль­ше. Но все-та­ки, ка­жет­ся, соб­рался с ду­хом.  
      — Я ска­зал, что Джилл жи­ла в по­местье зат­ворни­цей. Это не сов­сем так. Го­да три на­зад она ста­ла по­яв­лять­ся в го­роде — прос­то ее ник­то не уз­нал.  
      — Ес­тес­твен­но, — за­метил Сэм, — ее же не ви­дели сколь­ко? Лет двад­цать?  
      — Боль­ше, — мах­нул ру­кой Ал­лен. — Но ес­ли бы и ви­дели, не по­мог­ло бы. Она вы­дала се­бя за ведь­му.  
      — Э… — Дин за­вис. Пе­ред его мыс­ленным взо­ром воз­никло обиль­но пок­ры­тое кос­ме­тикой ли­цо в об­рамле­нии спу­тан­ных во­лос, от­ча­ян­но пы­тав­шихся при­кинуть­ся ко­кет­ли­выми куд­ряшка­ми. — Ма­дам Руфь, что ли?  
      Ал­лен кив­нул.  
      — Она са­мая. Ну и, как вы са­ми мо­жете до­гадать­ся, от­пи­сав пле­мян­ни­ку по­местье, Джилл вов­се не уда­лилась в мо­нас­тырь, а ос­та­лась в Грин­ву­де. Об этом знал толь­ко Бен… мис­тер Гар­рет, к ко­торо­му она яви­лась, что­бы он по­мог ей за­верить дарс­твен­ную. Джилл приг­ро­зила ему, что на­по­ет га­зет­чи­кам про все его де­лиш­ки, ес­ли он не бу­дет дер­жать язык за зу­бами. Он же дол­жен был рас­простра­нить слух, что она у­еха­ла.  
      — Я не очень по­нял, — Сэм за­дум­чи­во по­тер под­бо­родок. — За­чем Джилл приз­на­лась ему, что она и есть ма­дам Руфь? Что ме­шало ей прий­ти в сво­ем обыч­ном ви­де и об­ма­нуть ад­во­ката то­же? Ска­зала бы ему, что ухо­дит на по­кой, вряд ли он го­рел же­лани­ем про­верять.  
      — Без по­нятия. — Ал­лен по­жал пле­чами. — Мо­жет, хо­тела по­казать, что бу­дет сле­дить за ним, мо­жет, хо­тела, что­бы он знал.  
      — Или спе­ци­аль­но ска­зала, зная, что Гар­рет не вы­дер­жит и приз­на­ет­ся вам с ше­рифом, — пред­по­ложил Дин. — Не­важ­но. И что даль­ше?  
      — Даль­ше… Даль­ше на­чались убий­ства, Эд за­нер­вни­чал — он ви­дел по­доб­ное в детс­тве, и отец ему рас­ска­зывал. Он да­же по­доз­ре­вал Пи­тера, по­тому что все на­чалось пос­ле его при­ез­да, а тра­вить нег­ров со­бака­ми бы­ло у Гей­лов лю­бимым раз­вле­чени­ем. Яб­лочко от яб­ло­ни, и все та­кое. Прав­да, убий­ства Бел­лса и Дор­мунда сби­ли его с тол­ку — те ведь бы­ли бе­лыми. Ну а по­том Бен соб­рал нас и приз­нался. Эд сра­зу все по­нял и ре­шил по­вер­нуть де­ло в свою поль­зу. Он на­мере­вал­ся пред­ло­жить Джилл сдел­ку: она прек­ра­ща­ет уби­вать нап­ра­во и на­лево и нат­равли­ва­ет сво­их со­бачек лишь на тех, кто ме­ша­ет Эду, а тот под­чи­ща­ет ули­ки и вся­чес­ки пре­пятс­тву­ет рас­сле­дова­нию. А то и ищет под­хо­дяще­го коз­ла от­пу­щения, на ко­торо­го мож­но сва­лить ви­ну — в «Со­леном псе» пол­ным-пол­но при­дур­ков, ко­торые за бу­тыл­ку соз­на­ют­ся в чем угод­но, еще и са­ми в это по­верят. Эд да­же выб­рал пер­вую жер­тву — ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра. С преж­ним Эд был весь­ма дру­жен, ес­ли вы по­нима­ете, о чем я, а но­вый ока­зал­ся креп­ким ореш­ком, к то­му же чер­но­кожим.  
      — То есть это ше­риф об­нес учас­ток? — уточ­нил Сэм.  
      — Ду­маю, да. Я сам не ви­дел, но… Се­год­ня днем я поз­во­нил ту­да и уз­нал, что Эд мертв, и Бен то­же. — Ал­лен съ­ежил­ся на сту­ле. — Я ми­гом по­нял, кто на оче­реди.  
      — И ре­шил рвать ког­ти. — Ди­ну не бы­ло жал­ко это­го чер­вя­ка, он сам нак­ли­кал бе­ду на свою то­щую зад­ни­цу. — А не бо­ишь­ся, что мы пря­мо тут те­бя и по­вяжем за по­соб­ни­чес­тво в убий­стве… как там его… Алек­са Мит­че­ла? У нас есть твое приз­на­ние, — Дин кив­нул на ле­жащий на сто­ле дик­то­фон.  
      Ал­лен умо­ля­юще сло­жил ру­ки.  
      — Де­лай­те что хо­тите, толь­ко спа­сите ме­ня! Джилл не ос­та­новит­ся. Не знаю, что тво­рит­ся у нее в го­лове, но она сов­сем свих­ну­лась. Вы дол­жны ее ос­та­новить, ина­че она ме­ня из-под зем­ли дос­та­нет! Я не хо­чу, что­бы ме­ня рас­терза­ли ее псы!  
      Дин пос­мотрел на Сэ­ма и пой­мал от­ветный взгляд. Ал­лен был им со­вер­шенно не ну­жен, и во­зить­ся с ним вре­мени не бы­ло. Пусть его ло­вит по­лиция или ФБР, Дин да­же го­тов ос­та­вить им кас­се­ту с за­писью.  
      — Что ж… сей­час у нас най­дут­ся де­ла по­важ­нее, — су­рово ска­зал Дин, — по­это­му мы вас от­пустим. По­ка.  
      — Под под­писку о не­вы­ез­де, — под­хва­тил Сэм. — Воз­вра­щай­тесь до­мой, мы приш­лем ту­да офи­цера.  
      Ал­ле­на как ко­рова язы­ком слиз­ну­ла; Дин был уве­рен, что че­рез пять ми­нут тот пе­ресе­чет гра­ницу Грин­ву­да, что­бы уже ни­ког­да не вер­нуть­ся.  
      — Ну ни­чего се­бе… И все-та­ки я в толк не возь­му, на кой черт Джилл по­надо­билось опо­вещать ад­во­ката. По­чему она бы­ла так уве­рена, что даль­ше этой тро­ицы ин­форма­ция не пой­дет? — ска­зал Дин, ког­да в ко­ридо­ре стих­ли то­роп­ли­вые ша­ги.  
      Сэм опус­тился на кро­вать и упер лок­ти в ко­лени.  
      — На­вер­ное, ей нуж­но бы­ло, что­бы хоть кто-то еще знал, что убий­ства — ее рук де­ло, — рас­су­дитель­но про­гово­рил он. — Мно­гие се­рий­ные убий­цы хо­тят иметь зри­телей, иног­да не­осоз­нанно.  
      О, Сэм вклю­чил ре­жим «я и мое хоб­би». По­лез­ная шту­ка, ес­ли не ув­ле­кать­ся.  
      — До­пус­тим. Но она двад­цать с лиш­ним лет про­вела зат­ворни­цей, и вдруг ей по­надо­бились зри­тели? По-мо­ему, это на­тяж­ка.  
      — А как нас­чет то­го, что она двад­цать лет про­вела зат­ворни­цей и вдруг ре­шила за­нять­ся биз­не­сом? — Сэм ус­мехнул­ся. — Не ищи тут ло­гики, да­же ес­ли она есть, нор­маль­но­му че­лове­ку ее все рав­но не по­нять. Ме­ня ку­да боль­ше ин­те­ресу­ет воп­рос, где ее ис­кать. В ма­гази­не? Ее ведь ник­то не по­доз­ре­ва­ет. Или все же за­лег­ла на дно?  
      Дин за­мер. В моз­гу у не­го буд­то щел­кну­ло, и все ку­соч­ки сло­жились в еди­ную кар­ти­ну.  
      — Сэм, быс­тро! По­местье!  
      И бро­сил­ся из но­мера.  
      Сэм, не за­давая лиш­них воп­ро­сом, рва­нул сле­дом. И лишь ког­да они сле­тели по лес­тни­це и под удив­ленны­ми взгля­дами Гус­та­ва и его ма­маши вы­кати­лись на ули­цу, вы­дох­нул:  
      — По­местье?  
      Они зап­рыгну­ли в Им­па­лу, Дин вру­бил сра­зу чет­вертую и, вы­рули­вая со сто­ян­ки, при­нял­ся объ­яс­нять:  
      — Я все ду­мал: по­чему она под­ста­вила Пи­тера? И по­чему толь­ко сей­час? И, ка­жет­ся, по­нял по­чему. Смот­ри, Джилл выз­ва­ла пле­мян­ни­ка в ро­довое гнез­до, что­бы тот, не знаю… воз­ро­дил бы­лую сла­ву Гей­лов. Но она на­вер­ня­ка не зна­ла, что у Пи­тера же­на и де­ти — му­латы. Ес­тес­твен­но, уви­дев их, она за­хоте­ла по­мочь пле­мян­ни­ку из­ба­вить­ся от «не­чис­той кро­ви». И скор­ректи­рова­ла пла­ны. Вос­поль­зо­валась ше­рифом, что­бы уб­рать не­удоб­ные ули­ки (ес­ли бы он не при­шел, Джилл, ско­рее все­го, са­ма бы к не­му яви­лась), под­бро­сила ули­ки, ука­зыва­ющие на Пи­тера — и та­дам! По­ка Пи­тер за­перт, нек­то уби­ва­ет его же­ну и сы­новей. По­лиция про­веря­ет его али­би на вре­мя ос­таль­ных убий­ств — уве­рен, оно у Пи­тера есть, — и с из­ви­нени­ями от­пуска­ет уби­того го­рем вдов­ца, ко­торо­го при­нима­ет в лас­ко­вые объ­ятия те­туш­ка.  
      Сэм скри­вил­ся.  
      — Фу!  
      — А что, учи­тывая их… се­мей­ные тра­диции, я бы не уди­вил­ся.  
      — Но по­чему тог­да бы­ло не при­кон­чить их сра­зу — и де­ло с кон­цом? За­чем все так ус­ложнять?  
      Дин по­жал пле­чами:  
      — Ты сам ска­зал — не ищи ло­гики. Ду­маю, сна­чала она раз­ми­налась. А пь­яни­ца и сто­рож… ли­бо эти убий­ства во­об­ще ни­как не свя­заны с Джилл, и она прос­то вос­поль­зо­валась слу­хами про чу­дови­ще, ли­бо у нее есть по­дель­ник, ко­торо­го она впол­не ра­зум­но ни пе­ред кем не све­тила. Мас­ку и тряп­ки мож­но на­пялить на ко­го угод­но. Ну а ког­да ше­риф и ад­во­кат ис­полни­ли свои за­дачи, Джилл ус­тра­нила их, что­бы ее уж точ­но ник­то не мог ра­зоб­ла­чить. Так что док был аб­со­лют­но прав, ре­шив сва­лить ку­да по­даль­ше.  
      — То есть ни­чего сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­но­го не бы­ло с са­мого на­чала? — спро­сил Сэм.  
      Дин при­кусил гу­бу. На са­мом де­ле он сом­не­вал­ся нас­чет это­го по­дель­ни­ка. Воз­можно, его во­об­ще не су­щес­тво­вало. Джилл Гейл мог­ла дей­стви­тель­но быть ведь­мой, ко­торая прит­во­рялась ведь­мой-шар­ла­тан­кой. Что на­зыва­ет­ся, хо­чешь спря­тать — по­ложи на вид­ное мес­то.  
      — Не знаю, — чес­тно приз­нался Дин.  
      Вот и зна­комая ро­ща. Не до­ез­жая до по­местья, Дин свер­нул на обо­чину и за­тор­мо­зил.  
      — Не­из­вес­тно, что там про­ис­хо­дит. Пред­ла­гаю не лезть нап­ро­лом, а раз­де­лить­ся и зай­ти с двух сто­рон. — Сэм про­верил пис­то­лет.  
      Ди­ну не нра­вилась идея с «раз­де­лить­ся», но здра­вое зер­но в этом бы­ло.  
      — От­лично, тог­да ты иди че­рез во­рота, а я, так и быть, че­рез ды­ру в за­боре. И не за­будь пос­та­вить те­лефон на без­звуч­ный ре­жим.  
      Сэм фыр­кнул с вы­раже­ни­ем «не учи уче­ного», выб­рался из ма­шины и по­шат­нулся.  
      — Эй, ты уве­рен, что спра­вишь­ся? — встре­вожен­но ок­ликнул его Дин.  
      Сэм неб­режно мах­нул ру­кой, дес­кать, я в нор­ме, и дви­нул­ся к вид­невшей­ся за де­ревь­ями сто­рож­ке. Дин же взял ле­вее и по­шел вдоль ог­ра­ды.

      На­чал нак­ра­пывать от­врат­ный мел­кий дож­дик, вско­ре сме­нив­ший­ся нас­то­ящим лив­нем. Дин в се­кун­ду про­мок нас­квозь и чувс­тво­вал се­бя ожив­шим ком­ком гря­зи. Рез­ко по­тем­не­ло, лу­жи под но­гами сли­вались в ручьи — сло­вом, са­мая та по­год­ка, что­бы ло­вить чок­ну­тую убий­цу.  
      Дин ед­ва ус­пел про­тис­нуть­ся в ды­ру, ког­да те­лефон взжуж­жал, вып­лю­нув смс «Свет в до­ме не го­рит, вок­руг ти­хо. Иду внутрь».  
      — Блядь, Сэм, ме­ня по­дож­дать нель­зя? — ше­потом ру­гал­ся Дин, сту­ча по кноп­кам.  
      «Не суй­ся ту­да в оди­ноч­ку».  
      «У ме­ня все под кон­тро­лем».  
      Дин уже на­чал под­би­рать под­хо­дящий от­вет, как вдруг за­метил свет. Не в особ­ня­ке — тут Сэм не ошиб­ся. Ря­дом. То ли в ко­нюш­не, то ли в псар­не. Он под­крал­ся поб­ли­же, при­гиба­ясь и ста­ра­ясь не вы­совы­вать­ся из-за кус­тов. Точ­но, псар­ня.  
      От от­крыв­ше­гося зре­лища Дин ед­ва не вы­пал на до­рож­ку.  
      В уг­лу воль­ера сто­яла нас­мерть пе­репу­ган­ная Кел­ли, зак­ры­вая со­бой Сти­ва и Дэ­вида; пе­ред ней пра­виль­ным по­лук­ру­гом за­мер­ли из­ва­яни­ями шесть ог­ромных чер­ных псов. Сна­ружи, пря­чась от лив­ня под зон­ти­ком, сто­яла не­моло­дая жен­щи­на с рас­тре­пан­ны­ми ру­сыми с про­седью во­лоса­ми, чер­та­ми ли­ца не­уло­вимо схо­жая с Пи­тером. Джилл Гейл. Она тор­жес­тву­юще улы­балась и при­жима­ла к гру­ди ру­ку с за­жатым в ней се­реб­ря­ным ци­лин­дром — тем са­мым, ко­торый сре­ди про­чих поб­ря­кушек бол­тался на шее у «ма­дам Руфь» и ко­торый Дин при­нял за пу­лю. Сей­час он за­поз­да­ло со­об­ра­зил, что это свис­ток — оче­вид­но, с его по­мощью Джилл и уп­равля­ла ста­ей. Но что са­мое по­рази­тель­ное — здесь был Пи­тер. Его дер­жа­ла за гор­ло жут­ко­ватая об­ра­зина с фи­зи­оно­ми­ей точь-в-точь как опи­сывал Дэ­вид — сплошь глу­бокие пло­хо за­жив­шие по­резы. Осо­бен­но глу­боким и урод­ли­вым был шрам на ле­вой сто­роне: на­чина­ясь на ма­куш­ке и вре­за­ясь в ли­нию во­лос, он, слов­но Боль­шой Кань­он, тя­нул­ся че­рез бровь, ве­ки и ще­ку, рас­се­кал обе гу­бы, об­на­жая по­кале­чен­ные дес­ны и круп­ные жел­то­ватые зу­бы, и за­кан­чи­вал­ся под под­бо­род­ком. Одет урод был в од­ну лишь на­бед­ренную по­вяз­ку, и его блес­тя­щая от дож­дя нез­до­рово блед­ная ко­жа при­дава­ла ему сходс­тво с од­ной из тех ли­чинок, на ко­торых на­тыка­ешь­ся, свер­нув ка­мень или прог­нивший ствол по­вален­но­го де­рева.  
      А даль­ше Джилл ска­зала неч­то не­во­об­ра­зимое. Она ска­зала:  
      — Здравс­твуй, сы­нок.  
      Пи­тер за­дер­гался и за­буль­кал, бе­шено вра­щая гла­зами.  
      — Да, ми­лый, ты не ос­лы­шал­ся. Мы дав­но не ви­делись; не­муд­ре­но, что ты ме­ня не уз­нал. Кста­ти, поз­на­комь­ся со сво­им ку­зеном Май­клом. Ну что, вся семья в сбо­ре. — Она бро­сила в воль­ер пол­ный от­вра­щения взгляд. — Не счи­тая па­ры-трой­ки сор­ня­ков.  
      Ди­ну по­каза­лось, что он схо­дит с ума. Эта тварь — Май­кл Гейл? По­гиб­ший ку­зен Пи­тера? Стоп. Джилл наз­ва­ла Пи­тера сы­ном — это зна­чит…  
      — Ма­ма, — прох­ри­пел Пи­тер, ког­да чу­дови­ще по зна­ку… как там зва­ли сес­тру Джилл? Джун? Джейн? — чуть ос­ла­било хват­ку.  
      Жен­щи­на по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      — Смот­ри-ка ты, приз­нал. А ведь все счи­тали ме­ня Джилл. Но пос­мотрел бы ты на нее! Нас­то­ящая ста­руха, се­дая и без­зу­бая. Не­уди­витель­но — столь­ко-то ро­жать.  
      — От­пусти Кел­ли и де­тей, — Пи­тер дер­нулся в сто­рону воль­ера, но этот… Май­кл дер­жал креп­ко.  
      — О нет, — Джейн (ка­жет­ся, все-та­ки Джейн) пог­ро­зила паль­цем. — Как я мо­гу ее от­пустить, сам по­думай! Ты про­менял ме­ня, свою мать, на эту чер­ную шлю­ху, нап­ло­дил от нее гряз­ных щен­ков, а те­перь хо­чешь, что­бы я ли­шилась пра­ва на спра­вед­ли­вую месть? Нет уж. Для Гей­лов семья и чис­то­та кро­ви всег­да бы­ли пре­выше все­го, а ты поп­рал обе эти свя­щен­ные дог­мы! — Джейн все силь­нее рас­па­лялась, от раз­гу­ляв­ше­гося вет­ра во­лосы ди­кой гри­вой раз­ве­вались вок­руг ее го­ловы, де­лая ее по­хожей на нас­то­ящую ведь­му. — Жаль, что Май­кл уже ни на что не го­ден, спа­сибо мо­ей дра­жай­шей сес­три­це, ина­че бы я вы­чер­кну­ла те­бя из до­мовой кни­ги. Ты не Гейл, ты нас­мешка над на­шей фа­мили­ей!  
      Сей­час был неп­ло­хой мо­мент, что­бы зас­тать эту ком­пашку врас­плох. Га­дая, ку­да зап­ро­пас­тился Сэм, Дин ос­то­рож­но взвел ку­рок. Вот сей­час он вы­рубит чу­дище-Май­кла и по­вяжет чок­ну­тую да­моч­ку.  
      Май­кл что-то про­бур­чал — Дин не ра­зоб­рал ни сло­ва, за­то Джейн яв­но прек­расно по­няла пле­мян­ни­ка.  
      — Прав­да? — спро­сила она и слег­ка ду­нула в свис­ток. Са­мый здо­ровен­ный из псов по­вер­нул го­лову и про­рычал поч­ти так же, как и Май­кл, да­же с по­хожей ин­то­наци­ей. — Прав­да. Дей­ствуй.  
      Дин не ус­пел и гла­зом мор­гнуть, как Май­кл очу­тил­ся пря­мо пе­ред ним. Он дви­гал­ся стран­но: по-крабьи, ско­собо­чив­шись, рас­ка­чива­ясь всем тор­сом и при­падая на од­ну но­гу, — но с по­рази­тель­ной ско­ростью. Май­кл вы­тащил Ди­на из кус­тов, вы­бил из ру­ки пис­то­лет и хо­рошень­ко встрях­нул. А по­том приг­воздил взгля­дом.  
      У это­го жут­ко­го уро­да бы­ли прон­зи­тель­ные гла­за то­го уди­витель­но­го от­тенка, ка­кой при­об­ре­та­ет в без­ветрен­ную по­году се­вер­ное не­бо пе­ред за­катом. И Дин вне­зап­но по­нял, где он ви­дел ров­но та­кой же взгляд.  
      — О, и агент к нам в гос­ти по­жало­вал, — ис­крен­не об­ра­дова­лась Джейн. — Пи­тер, ты толь­ко пос­мотри!  
      Пи­тер, ко­торо­го Май­кл заш­вырнул в воль­ер, ни­чего не от­ве­тил, лишь за­тол­кал Кел­ли по­даль­ше се­бе за спи­ну — те­перь он ра­ботал жи­вым щи­том, зас­ло­няя семью от со­бак.  
      — Че­го вы до­бива­етесь? — спро­сил Дин, что­бы по­тянуть вре­мя. По опы­ту он знал, что та­ких вот зло­де­ев-пси­хопа­тов хле­бом не кор­ми — дай объ­яс­нить свой ко­вар­ный план и до­казать свою не­сом­ненную пра­воту.  
      — А вы про­фи, — вос­хи­тилась Джейн, — да­же на во­лосок от смер­ти не мо­жете уго­монить­ся, по­ка не раз­га­да­ете за­гад­ку. А все прос­то. По­чему Пи­тер здесь, а не в ка­мере? По­тому что я хо­чу, что­бы его об­ви­нили в убий­стве же­ны и де­тей. И аген­та ФБР — кста­ти, боль­шое вам спа­сибо, это чис­той во­ды уда­ча, — Джейн изоб­ра­зила пок­лон. — Пи­тера бу­дут пов­сю­ду ис­кать, и у не­го поп­росту не ос­та­нет­ся дру­гого вы­бора, кро­ме как пря­тать­ся со мной на бо­лоте. Мы от­ре­мон­ти­ру­ем хи­жину, прев­ра­тим ее в нас­то­ящий дом, най­дем Пи­теру хо­рошую же­ну и воз­ро­дим бы­лое ве­личие Гей­лов.  
      В этот мо­мент про­изош­ло две ве­щи: во-пер­вых, Дин по­нял, что Джейн окон­ча­тель­но уп­лы­ла в су­мереч­ную зо­ну, а во-вто­рых, он за­метил Сэ­ма, вы­мазан­но­го в гря­зи не ху­же Рэм­бо во вь­ет­нам­ских джун­глях — к счастью, из-за вет­ра и лив­ня его по­ка не по­чу­яли ни со­баки, ни Май­кл.  
      Кста­ти, о Май­кле.  
      — А чем вас пле­мян­ник не ус­тра­ива­ет? — Дин слег­ка мот­нул под­бо­род­ком, ука­зывая на чу­дови­ще, что дер­жа­ло его, весь­ма мас­тер­ски вы­вер­нув ру­ки и не поз­во­ляя вып­ря­мить­ся в пол­ный рост. — Ус­тро­или бы с ним лю­бов­ное гнез­дышко на бо­лотах и жи­ли бы ду­ша в ду­шу.  
      — Увы, — Джейн сок­ру­шен­но по­кача­ла го­ловой. — Джилл его ис­порти­ла. Она сов­сем свих­ну­лась от оди­ночес­тва и вби­ла се­бе в го­лову, что во всех ее бе­дах ви­новат Алекс… вы на­вер­ня­ка уже о нем слы­шали от этой ста­рой ка­лоши, мис­сис Кар­мод. А Май­кл, по сло­вам Джилл, рос пол­ной его ко­пи­ей. Ну она и вы­меща­ла на сы­не оби­ду, са­ми ви­дите. А по­том, ког­да все по­пыт­ки Джилл за­бере­менеть от не­го кон­чи­лись про­валом — то ре­бено­чек мер­твым ро­дит­ся, то она плод ски­нет; а под ко­нец у нее и вов­се ни­чего не выш­ло — она, ду­ра, взя­ла и ос­ко­пила его. Вот пря­мо приб­ла­жилось ей, что воз­рождать род Гей­лов на­до толь­ко че­рез ее мат­ку! — Джейн не­годо­вала так ис­крен­не — как буд­то сес­тра по не­вежес­тву вы­холос­ти­ла ее лю­бимо­го же­реб­ца.  
      Ди­на аж за­мути­ло от от­вра­щения. Ес­ли бы он точ­но не знал, что на не­бе оби­та­ют пре­иму­щес­твен­но му­даки, он бы поп­ро­сил ан­ге­лов заг­ля­нуть в прош­лое и за­ранее ша­рах­нуть этот га­дюш­ник мол­ни­ей — и чтоб дот­ла.  
      — Май­кл, ми­лый, при­дер­жи это­го че­лове­ка еще нем­но­го, — про­вор­ко­вала тем вре­менем Джейн. — Пусть мои со­бач­ки пог­ры­зут про­тив­ных нег­ров, а по­том под­слас­тят пи­люлю сла­день­ким аген­том. Они у ме­ня ум­ни­цы, пом­нят ме­ня с са­мого детс­тва, ког­да я вер­ну­лась, сра­зу ме­ня уз­на­ли…  
      Дин не­воль­но под­счи­тал в уме и ре­шил, что Джейн ли­бо бре­дит (что, в це­лом, бли­же к ис­ти­не), ли­бо об­ма­ныва­ет­ся — эти шес­те­ро мог­ли быть раз­ве что прав­ну­ками, а то и прап­равну­ками тех со­бак, что жи­ли тут лет пять­де­сят на­зад. Он бы пред­по­ложил, что со­баки спу­тали ее с сес­трой, раз они близ­не­цы, но со­баки-то «ви­дят» но­сами.  
      А Джейн буд­то вто­рила его мыс­лям:  
      — Они уз­на­ли, а Май­кл не до­гадал­ся, — она за­хихи­кала. — Он до сих пор ду­ма­ет, что я его ма­ма — толь­ко силь­но по­доб­ре­ла. Ну да, он же не ви­дел, как Джилл об­ра­дова­лась, ког­да мы встре­тились. — Джейн уже хо­хота­ла во весь го­лос, пе­рек­ры­вая глу­хие от­да­лен­ные рас­ка­ты гро­ма и неп­рекра­ща­ющий­ся шум дож­дя. — Так об­ра­дова­лась, что ее удар хва­тил! Приш­лось скор­мить ее псам. А Май­кл как раз тут жил, со ста­ей. Я его три го­да вы­хажи­вала, что­бы на че­лове­ка стал по­хож. В дет­ской по­сели­ла. Жаль, что пе­ред тво­им при­ез­дом, Пи­тер, приш­лось поп­ро­сить его уй­ти — не сто­ило вам так сра­зу встре­чать­ся. Ко­неч­но, Май­клу не хо­телось по­кидать у­ют­ную дет­скую, но он ведь пос­лушный маль­чик. — Джейн лас­ко­во пог­ла­дила уро­да по при­лип­шим к спи­не длин­ным спу­тан­ным пря­дям. — Не по­нимаю, по­чему лю­ди его так не лю­бят: то этот пь­яни­ца с но­жом ки­дал­ся, то сто­рож-иди­от пы­тал­ся крес­том прот­кнуть, да еще и ваш на­пар­ник на хи­жину наб­рел. — Джейн мет­ну­ла в Ди­на злоб­ный взгляд. — Лад­но, по­ра за­кан­чи­вать с бе­седа­ми, у нас еще пол­но дел. Спер­ва глав­ная по­меха.  
      Она на­чала под­ни­мать ру­ку со свис­тком; Дин ско­сил гла­за — Сэм яв­но со­бирал­ся бро­сить­ся впе­ред, — и сам нап­рягся, го­товясь на­валять Май­клу.  
      — Май­кл! — вдруг раз­дался крик Пи­тера. — Май­кл! — Урод мед­ленно по­вер­нул го­лову к воль­еру, и Дин пос­мотрел ту­да же. Пи­тер по-преж­не­му сто­ял, зак­ры­вая сво­их, и гля­дел в упор на ку­зена. — Не знаю, по­нима­ешь ты ме­ня или нет, но не слу­шай эту жен­щи­ну! Она не твоя мать! Она пло­хая! А я твой брат, и они, — Пи­тер кос­нулся ру­ками Сти­ва и Дэ­вида, — твои пле­мян­ни­ки. Мы — твоя семья! Мы во всем раз­бе­рем­ся! От­ни­ми у нее свис­ток, и те­бе не при­дет­ся жить на бо­лотах. Бу­дешь жить в сво­ей дет­ской, иг­рать с ре­бята­ми…  
      — Ах, ка­кая про­ник­но­вен­ная речь, — из­де­ватель­ски про­тяну­ла Джейн. — Ты что, сы­нок, сов­сем ме­ня не слу­шал? Я же ска­зала, Май­кл — пос­лушный маль­чик. — Она скло­нила го­лову на­бок и за­дум­чи­во пос­мотре­ла на Пи­тера. — А зна­ешь, что са­мое смеш­ное? Вы с Май­клом бы­ли чер­тов­ски по­хожи, ког­да толь­ко ро­дились. И я не знаю… и Джилл не зна­ла, она са­ма мне приз­на­лась, — ко­го из вас я на са­мом де­ле взя­ла, с кем сбе­жала. Мо­жет быть, ты мне вов­се не сын, Пи­тер! Те­бе прос­то по­вез­ло! Ты вы­рос в теп­ле и сы­тос­ти, за­вел се­бе суч­ку и нап­ло­дил выб­лядков — а мог бы сто­ять сей­час на его мес­те, — Джейн кив­ну­ла на Май­кла, — ту­пым по­кале­чен­ным уро­дом!  
      Дин ощу­тил, как Май­кл по­зади не­го ока­менел. Это был шанс.  
      Он из­вернул­ся, пы­та­ясь пе­реб­ро­сить Май­кла че­рез се­бя и ожи­дая встре­тить соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, но… Май­кл вдруг от­пустил его и пе­ремах­нул че­рез за­город­ку воль­ера. Дин ог­ля­нул­ся и уви­дел, что Сэм схва­тил Джейн; свис­тка у нее в ру­ках боль­ше не бы­ло.  
      — Зай­мись ей! — крик­нул Сэм и пе­редал Ди­ну виз­жа­щую и из­ви­ва­ющу­юся жен­щи­ну, а сам по­шел к воль­еру, нас­та­вив пис­то­лет на Май­кла.  
      Но тот не спе­шил при­со­еди­нять­ся к псам и на­падать на лю­дей; вмес­то это­го Май­кл вы­тянул ле­вую ру­ку и про­вел по ла­дони длин­ным ног­тем пра­вой ру­ки, на­поми­на­ющим ско­рее зве­риный ко­готь. Из по­реза тут же выс­ту­пила кровь. Май­кл нег­ромко свис­тнул.  
      Со­баки нес­пешно раз­верну­лись к не­му, по­води­ли но­сами — и отош­ли от Пи­тера и его семьи.  
      — Май­кл, что ты тво­ришь?! Иди­от нес­час­тный, прек­ра­ти сей­час же! — во­пила Джейн. Дин с ог­ромным удо­воль­стви­ем до­бавил к на­руч­ни­кам еще и кляп. Воп­ли не прек­ра­тились, но те­перь зву­чали не­раз­борчи­во и приг­лу­шен­но.  
      Дин по­доб­рал свой пис­то­лет и вслед за Сэ­мом бро­сил­ся к воль­еру; од­новре­мен­но, поль­зу­ясь слу­ча­ем, Пи­тер и Кел­ли на­чали вы­бирать­ся из уг­ла и, прик­ры­вая де­тей, дви­гать­ся к брать­ям.  
      — Да­вай­те, да­вай­те, — ше­потом под­го­нял их Сэм, вни­матель­но сле­дя за ста­ей и це­лясь уже в нее. Май­кл, за­жатый в угол точ­но так же, как сов­сем не­дав­но был за­жат его ку­зен, боль­ше не пред­став­лял опас­ности.  
      Пи­тер пе­редал Ди­ну че­рез ог­ра­ду по оче­реди Дэ­вида и Сти­ва, за­тем по­мог пе­реб­рать­ся Кел­ли.  
      — Те­перь ты, — Кел­ли раз­верну­лась к му­жу.  
      Тот за­мотал го­ловой.  
      — Не мо­гу. Я дол­жен спас­ти его. — Он ог­ля­нул­ся на Май­кла.  
      — Ты с ума со­шел?!  
      — Мо­жет быть. — Пи­тер сла­бо улыб­нулся, и впрямь нем­но­го сма­хивая на су­мас­шедше­го. — Он мой брат. Моя семья.  
      И по­шел вглубь воль­ера.  
      — Пи­тер! — от­ча­ян­но вос­клик­ну­ла Кел­ли.  
      — Прис­мотри за деть­ми и… хм… свек­ровью. Мы ему по­можем, — по­обе­щал Дин.  
      Мень­ше все­го на све­те ему хо­телось лезть в за­гон с шестью круп­ны­ми со­бака­ми. Но… «Спа­сать лю­дей, охо­тить­ся на не­чисть». И ес­ли по вто­рой час­ти не бы­ло ни­чего под­хо­дяще­го, то по пер­вой — да­же с из­бытком.  
      Тем вре­менем Пи­теру и Май­клу при­ходи­лось нес­ладко: стая на­села на них со всех сто­рон, щел­кая че­люс­тя­ми и тол­кая, вцеп­ля­ясь в ру­ки и но­ровя сбить с ног. На Май­кле по­вис­ло сра­зу трое псов, но он ка­ким-то чу­дом дер­жался на но­гах и уп­ря­мо пы­тал­ся их стрях­нуть. Пи­тер од­ной ру­кой зас­ло­нял ли­цо, а в дру­гой дер­жал под­ня­тую с зем­ли кость, раз­ма­хивая ей, точ­но пал­кой.  
      Дин по­бо­ял­ся стре­лять в со­бак, опа­са­ясь за­деть Пи­тера, и паль­нул в воз­дух. Все за­мер­ло стоп-кад­ром — и вспыш­кой не­бес­но­го фо­то­ап­па­рата свер­кну­ла мол­ния. Часть со­бак раз­верну­лась и пош­ла ему навс­тре­чу.  
      — От­лично! — крик­нул Дин, и нет, его го­лос сов­сем не дро­жал. — При­кон­чим их, Сэм!  
      Он выс­тре­лил в упор в од­но­го из псов. Тот взвиз­гнул, но не ос­та­новил­ся, не упал — и да­же не за­мед­лился.  
      — Что за чер­товщи­на, — про­бор­мо­тал Дин и вне­зап­но осоз­нал, что не слы­шал вто­рого выс­тре­ла. Что не ощу­ща­ет за спи­ной при­сутс­твия бра­та. Он обер­нулся.  
      Сэм сто­ял на ко­ленях, опус­тив го­лову и упи­ра­ясь ла­доня­ми в зем­лю.  
      — Я… я сей­час, Дин, сей­час… го­лова зак­ру­жилась… — Сэм вски­нул­ся. — Дин!!!  
      Мед­ленно, му­читель­но мед­ленно Дин по­вора­чивал­ся об­ратно, за­ранее зная, что бу­дет даль­ше, и внут­ри се­бя без­звуч­но кри­ча от ужа­са и бес­си­лия.  
      Пес мол­ча уда­рил его ла­пами в грудь, оп­ро­киды­вая на спи­ну. На миг над го­ловой мель­кну­ло тем­ное не­бо, за­ливая нос, рот и гла­за дож­дем, а по­том все зак­ры­ла ос­ка­лен­ная со­бачья пасть. Сбо­ку, сза­ди — со всех сто­рон — слы­шалось ти­хое уг­ро­жа­ющее ры­чание.  
      Ди­на буд­то па­рали­зова­ло.  
      Он да­же не ду­мал за­щищать­ся, он не ви­дел в этом смыс­ла. Все пов­то­ря­ет­ся, и сно­ва кош­марные чер­ные тва­ри ра­зор­вут его те­ло и ута­щат ду­шу в пре­ис­поднюю, но в этот раз ник­то не бу­дет его воз­вра­щать.  
      — Ло­ви! — яр­че са­мой ос­ле­питель­ной мол­нии про­резал воз­дух го­лос Сэ­ма.  
      Дин всле­пую про­тянул ру­ку на звук, и в ла­донь ему что-то упа­ло. В тот же миг ос­ка­лен­ная мор­да ис­чезла, ры­чание стих­ло и ды­шать ста­ло лег­че. Дин при­под­нял го­лову. На его ла­дони ле­жал ко­жаный шну­рок с бу­сина­ми.  
      — Это мне ву­ду­ис­тка да­ла, — ска­зал под­пол­зший к не­му Сэм. — Нас­то­ящий аму­лет.  
      Дин пе­река­тил­ся на жи­вот и встал на чет­ве­рень­ки, по­мотал го­ловой, не­ук­лю­же об­мо­тал шну­рок вок­руг за­пястья.  
      — Дай я.  
      Сэм кое-как за­вязал им­про­визи­рован­ный брас­лет, и братья, бук­валь­но на­вали­ва­ясь друг на дру­га, под­ня­лись на но­ги. Ди­ну ка­залось, что ми­нула це­лая веч­ность, но в ре­аль­нос­ти прош­ло ми­нуты две, не боль­ше. Од­на­ко Пи­теру и Май­клу они яв­но до­рого обош­лись: у пер­во­го псы выр­ва­ли кость, ос­та­вив со­вер­шенно бе­зоруж­ным, а вто­рой и вов­се скрыл­ся под клуб­ком чер­ных тел.  
      На­до, на­до бы­ло спе­шить на по­мощь, от­таски­вать со­бак прочь и на­де­ять­ся, что аму­лет не под­ве­дет… На­до бы­ло се­бя зас­та­вить.  
      — Пус­ти ме­ня, ду­ра! Я дол­жна най­ти свис­ток, ина­че стая их сож­рет! — ус­лы­шал Дин. По­хоже, Джейн су­мела из­ба­вить­ся от кля­па. Да и черт с ней.  
      Дин глу­боко вдох­нул и сде­лал шаг.  
      Воль­ер нак­ры­ло вы­соким и чис­тым зву­ком.  
      Свист.  
      Со­баки в мгно­вение ока ос­та­вили лю­дей в по­кое и выс­тро­ились в ше­рен­гу. Прок­ли­ная все на све­те — не­уже­ли Джейн ос­во­боди­лась? — Дин обер­нулся.  
      За ог­ра­дой, при­жимая к гу­бам свис­ток, сто­яла Кел­ли.  
      По­зади нее, вы­тара­щив гла­за и ши­роко ра­зинув рот, зас­ты­ла ис­ту­каном Джейн. Кел­ли вновь ду­нула, и со­баки од­на за дру­гой пе­рес­ко­чили ог­ра­ду и по­лук­ру­гом усе­лись пе­ред ней, пос­ту­кивая по зем­ле хвос­та­ми и на­вос­трив уши.

 

  
      — Как ты это сде­лала?! — за­виз­жа­ла Джейн. — Это моя стая! Стая Гей­лов! Они слу­ша­ют­ся нас! Нас! Ты… ты… ведь­ма! — Она ки­нулась на Кел­ли с яв­ным на­мере­ни­ем отоб­рать свис­ток — но сов­сем за­была, что та по­лицей­ский.  
      Кел­ли поп­росту ук­ло­нилась в сто­рону, и Джейн про­лете­ла ми­мо нее, уда­рив­шись о пе­рек­ла­дину ог­ра­ды грудью и ско­ван­ны­ми ру­ками. Со­баки глу­хо за­вор­ча­ли. Джейн ис­пусти­ла пол­ный ярос­ти крик и вновь ки­нулась на Кел­ли. Со­баки под­ня­лись и раз­верну­лись к Джейн, нас­ту­пая на нее, от­тесняя прочь.  
      — Что вы де­ла­ете?! Вы дол­жны слу­шать­ся ме­ня! Я — ва­ша хо­зяй­ка, а не эта чер­но­мазая! — Нак­ло­нив­шись, Джейн наб­ра­ла ком гря­зи и за­пус­ти­ла им в Кел­ли, по­пав в но­гу.  
      Ры­чание ста­ло гром­че; со­баки про­дол­жа­ли нас­ту­пать.  
      Нер­вы у Джейн не вы­дер­жа­ли — она с воп­лем бро­силась бе­жать.  
      И со­баки по­бежа­ли за ней.  
      — За ни­ми! — ско­ман­до­вал Дин.  
      Он не пом­нил, как они пе­реб­ра­лись че­рез ог­ра­ду, как про­лез­ли сквозь ды­ру в за­боре; все, что он ви­дел, — кро­хот­ную свет­лую фи­гур­ку впе­реди и прес­ле­ду­ющие ее шесть те­ней; все, что он слы­шал, — тя­желое, хрип­лое ды­хание Сэ­ма, то и де­ло пре­рыва­емое рас­ка­тами гро­ма.  
      Они ос­та­нови­лись на краю бо­лота. Джейн бы­ла уже на мос­тках, уда­ля­ясь от них, слов­но сам ве­тер нес ее в сво­их по­токах. Псы гусь­ком тру­сили сле­дом, чер­ные и мол­ча­ливые, сли­ва­ясь с си­лу­эта­ми де­ревь­ев и ки­пящей от дож­дя во­дой. Дин с тру­дом раз­ли­чал их в ка­лей­дос­ко­пе неп­ре­рыв­но сме­ня­ющих друг дру­га тем­но­ты и бе­лого све­та — мол­нии би­ли од­на за од­ной.  
      Вспыш­ка — и фи­гура Джейн ос­та­нови­лась у оче­ред­но­го крас­но­го стол­би­ка.  
      Вспыш­ка — и мос­тки опус­те­ли. Лишь ухо с тру­дом раз­ли­чило всплеск.  
      Вспыш­ка — и псы все так же, гусь­ком, пот­ру­сили даль­ше, вско­ре скрыв­шись из ви­ду.  
      — Вот и все, — ска­зал Сэм. — Па­дение до­ма Гей­лов.  
      — По мне, так ско­рее воз­рожде­ние, — от­ве­тил Дин.


	8. Эпилог

      — Ку­да мы едем?  
      Воп­рос за­дала Кел­ли, но ин­те­ресо­вал он яв­но не толь­ко ее. Вер­нувшись к воль­еру, Дин пред­ло­жил Гей­лам от­везти их в бе­зопас­ное мес­то, где им по­могут. Те сог­ла­сились — ни­кому не хо­телось ос­та­вать­ся в по­местье. Сэм удив­ленно пос­мотрел на бра­та, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Все пог­ру­зились в Им­па­лу, на­бив­шись ту­да, как сель­ди в боч­ку: Пи­тер и Май­кл — из­ра­нен­ные, но жи­вые (Сэм нас­ко­ро пе­ревя­зал их по­лотен­ца­ми, ко­торые Кел­ли вы­нес­ла из особ­ня­ка), Кел­ли, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, пы­талась ос­мыслить про­изо­шед­шее, и Стив с Дэ­видом, ко­торые не по­дава­ли го­лоса и лишь ис­пу­ган­но жа­лись к ма­тери. И это не счи­тая са­мого Сэ­ма и Ди­на.  
      — Уви­дите. Вам пон­ра­вит­ся, — рас­плыв­ча­то от­ве­тил Дин.  
      Он до сих пор так ни­чего и не ска­зал по по­воду вне­зап­ной сла­бос­ти, ох­ва­тив­шей Сэ­ма в воль­ере, но Сэм знал, что они к это­му еще вер­нутся. Сэ­му же бы­ло поп­росту стыд­но. На­до бы­ло что-то с этим де­лать, с этой чер­то­вой за­виси­мостью, — он со­бирал­ся ис­поль­зо­вать Ру­би, но по все­му вы­ходи­ло, что она ис­поль­зу­ет его и дей­ству­ет как зап­рав­ский нар­ко­тор­го­вец: пер­вая пор­ция бес­плат­но, а за де­сятую сни­мешь с се­бя пос­леднюю ру­баш­ку.  
      Ли­вень за­кон­чился, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя лу­жи и став­ший уже при­выч­ным ту­ман, и Сэм с тру­дом по­нимал, где они сей­час на­ходят­ся. Лишь ког­да Им­па­ла ос­та­нови­лась пе­ред бе­лым зда­ни­ем, он со­об­ра­зил, что они подъ­еха­ли к цер­кви.  
      — За­чем мы здесь? — спро­сил Пи­тер. — То есть, я по­нимаю, отец Эн­дрю…  
      — Отец Эн­дрю бу­дет бе­зум­но рад вас ви­деть. — Дин вы­шел из ма­шины. — По­верь­те мне.  
      В от­вет на удив­ленные взгля­ды Сэм лишь по­жал пле­чами — он по­нятия не имел, что на уме у бра­та, — то­же вы­шел и при­нял­ся по­могать вы­лез­ти ос­таль­ным. Хлоп­ну­ла дверь, и на сту­пенях цер­кви по­явил­ся отец Эн­дрю собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной.  
      — Доб­рое… э… ут­ро, — ска­зал он, пос­мотрев на по­казав­шу­юся над го­ризон­том уз­кую крас­ную по­лос­ку. — Что слу… прес­вя­той бо­же, в ка­ком вы ви­де! А… это кто? — поч­ти про­шеп­тал отец Эн­дрю, ког­да из Им­па­лы с тру­дом вы­караб­кался Май­кл.  
      — Взгля­ните на не­го хо­рошень­ко, свя­той отец, — ска­зал Дин, — на не­го и Пи­тера Гей­ла. — По­том он по­дошел к свя­щен­ни­ку вплот­ную. — Со­баки уш­ли и боль­ше не пот­ре­вожат вас.  
      Сэм вздрог­нул. У не­го до сих пор пе­ред гла­зами сто­яла эта ужас­ная сце­на: Дин, над ко­торым на­вис ог­ромный чер­ный пес. Как буд­то вре­мя по­вер­ну­ло вспять — и сно­ва он бес­си­лен. Хо­тя в этот раз он все же ока­зал­ся кое на что спо­собен, спа­сибо ста­рой ву­ду­ис­тке.  
      — Я… я… — отец Эн­дрю зап­нулся. Он смот­рел то на Пи­тера, то на Май­кла, по­том пе­ревел взгляд на Ди­на, а сле­дом — на Сэ­ма.  
      И Сэм все по­нял.  
      — Хо­роше­го че­лове­ка най­ти не­лег­ко, — улыб­нулся Дин.

      По­ра бы­ло у­ез­жать.  
      По рас­че­там Ди­на, по­лиция уже дол­жна бы­ла сто­ять на ушах, уз­нав, что ее об­ла­поши­ли фаль­ши­вые аген­ты ФБР, по­это­му в отель воз­вра­щать­ся бы­ло опас­но. К счастью, в но­мере не ос­та­лось ни­чего, о чем сто­ило бы пе­чалить­ся.  
      — Ну что, — при­кусив гу­бу, Дин пос­мотрел на Кел­ли, — вот все и за­кон­чи­лось.  
      — И до­воль­но бла­гопо­луч­но, — Кел­ли ог­ля­нулась на две­ри цер­кви, ку­да отец Эн­дрю и Пи­тер уве­ли Май­кла. — Моя семья це­ла и да­же вы­рос­ла вдвое. И все из-за вас. Спа­сибо.  
      — Мда… — Дин сму­тил­ся. Дав­нень­ко их не бла­года­рили за ра­боту.  
      Кел­ли сня­ла с шеи свис­ток:  
      — Ду­маю, луч­ше от­дать его вам.  
      — По­жалуй, что так, — сог­ла­сил­ся Дин.  
      — А вза­мен при­мите это, — по­дошед­ший Сэм про­тянул ей ку­лон, ко­торый ку­пил в ма­газин­чи­ке «ма­дам Руфь».  
      — За­чем мне эта поб­ря­куш­ка? — скеп­ти­чес­ки спро­сила Кел­ли и пос­мотре­ла на ку­лон с от­вра­щени­ем.  
      — Ну, я нем­но­го ее… усо­вер­шенс­тво­вал. Те­перь это нас­то­ящий аму­лет.  
      Дин приг­ля­дел­ся: перья ис­чезли, бу­син поч­ти не ос­та­лось, а са­му звер­скую ро­жу пок­ры­ли смут­но зна­комые ему узо­ры. Дин знал, где Сэм мог по­доб­но­му на­учить­ся, но ес­ли это дей­стви­тель­но обе­рег, он пос­та­ра­ет­ся скрыть не­удо­воль­ствие.  
      — Дос­той­ная за­щита для дос­той­ных, — с па­фосом про­дек­ла­миро­вал Сэм.  
      Кел­ли зас­ме­ялась и взя­ла аму­лет.

      Ми­мо про­носи­лись оку­тан­ные дым­кой за­рос­ли, по­ражая во­об­ра­жение буй­ством кра­сок, — пос­ле ноч­но­го лив­ня все зац­ве­ло с ут­ро­ен­ной си­лой. Сви­са­ющий с де­ревь­ев мох пе­рели­вал­ся все­ми от­тенка­ми зе­лено­го, вет­ви кус­тов буд­то гла­дили бо­ка Им­па­лы неж­ны­ми цве­точ­ны­ми ле­пес­тка­ми.  
      Вот и зна­комый пла­кат.  
      Дин при­тор­мо­зил.  
      — Ни­чего се­бе, — ска­зал Сэм. — Звяк­нем в по­лицию?  
      Вот­кнув­шись в один из опор­ных стол­бов, под пла­катом «Доб­ро по­жало­вать в Грин­вуд» ле­жал на бо­ку крас­ный «Мус­танг», и что-то под­ска­зыва­ло Ди­ну, что его вла­дель­цу уже ни­чем не по­можешь.  
      — Са­ми най­дут, — бро­сил он — и осек­ся.  
      Воз­ле по­коре­жен­но­го ав­то­моби­ля сто­ял чер­ный пес. Ка­залось, он сот­кался из нап­лы­ва­юще­го с бо­лот си­зого ту­мана.  
      Дин заж­му­рил­ся, су­нул ру­ку в кар­ман и на­щупал свис­ток; креп­ко сжал его. По­том от­крыл гла­за.  
      Пес ис­чез.  


 

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed._  
 _I tried to warn you just to stay away._  
 _And now they're outside ready to bust._  
 _It looks like you might be one of us._  
 _Twenty One Pilots «Heathens»_  
  
_Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll be alright_  
 _Together, forever, now and through time._  
 _Mirel Wagner «Goodnight»_


End file.
